Between Freedom and Loyalty
by thingsthatmakeme
Summary: Lainien is a wanderer, forced from her home in Mirkwood to live in solitude. Armed with unique skills, she happens upon a mortal woman and her infant son, to whom she pledges her allegiance. She finds herself living in Imladris as guardian and protector of the Heir of Isildur, surrounded by curious and wary elves, including the Prince of the Woodland Realm. Eventual Legolas/OC.
1. A Sound in the Woods

Dark, stormy blue eyes snapped into focus as pointed ears picked up sounds of distress coming from the distance. The young elleth closed her eyes and felt for the minds of those around her. Filtering quickly through the muddled thoughts of insects and smaller creatures, she narrowed her search towards the woods to the north, away from Imladris.

Panicked thoughts came rushing into her mind as five mortals came crashing through the underbrush. It took only moments for the elf to sense what was following. Orcs. She quickly wove her way down through the branches, landing with no sound upon the ground. Securing her bow and lightly brushing the hilt of her knives, she ran smoothly towards the sounds.

Brutal, bloodthirsty thoughts were now overpowering those of the five mortals, whose minds were focused on the task of fighting off the hoard of creatures. One among them, however, was different. The elf concentrated hard, following the light, melodious mind that, even when frightened, contained a brightness. Blocking out the darkness of the orcs' minds, the elf focused on this mind, determined now to find the owner.

The sudden loss of several pairs of thoughts alerted the elf to their dire situation, as two of the five were lost. She quickened her pace. At last, she entered a clearing and paused to take in the sight, for it was an awful one to behold.

Hoards of orcs were upon a tall man with long, wavy brown hair and bright, steely eyes. He had a regal bearing even clothed in dark, patched clothing, and stood proudly against the evil creatures. Next to him stood a larger man, warrior in stature with cold brown eyes. And finally, a small woman with soft brown hair stood behind the first man, not shrinking from the fear, but standing firm and clutching a small bundle in one arm, and a short knife in the other.

"Go!" Shouted the warrior, not sparing a glance at the other two, while swinging his sword towards the beasts.

"Go, I can hold them off! We are not far now."

"I will stay! I won't leave you here alone while I run." The taller man shouted, lunging forward to assist him.

"But the lady –"

"She will go."

"I will not!" The woman said, tightening her grip on the knife. "I won't go without you." Her voice was strong, but her mind whirled in fear.

Just as the men were going to respond, an Orc slipped past the warrior's defense, striking him hard on the side, spilling blood rapidly at his feet. The man was strong, and did not utter a cry as he was dealt a deadly blow.

The elf could watch no more, and released two arrows quickly, killing two creatures swiftly. The heads of the two mortals whipped around and watched as the elleth notched another arrow and fired into the neck of an approaching orc. She felt the minds of orcs coming from her side, and quickly pulled out her knives, countering their attacks, knowing where the blow would land before it did.

Between the elf and the man, the orcs were quickly falling, but more were coming. Surrounded, the elf could not get closer to the couple as the man was showing signs of fatigue, his blows coming slower and his breath quicker as he battled on.

Just as the elf beheaded the last orc in her path she heard a desperate wail and felt a wave of disbelief and anger that was not her own, swell deeply in her breast. She raised her eyes from her prey to see the man struggling on his knees before a tall orc, an arrow in his chest but sword in hand. He slashed the orc, and made to stand, but fell again to his knees.

The elf rushed to his side, battling off the orcs closest to them. But she was unable to help him staunch the flow of blood, as the woman behind her was caught in the grips of another creature. Spinning around lighting-fast and slicing through the orc's upper half, she caught the woman before she could fall, but not before she had received a cut to her side. She groaned in agony, her thoughts clouding in pain as she slowly sank to the ground.

"Go!" the man yelled. "Take her away. Please!" He cried, looking desperately at the elf. In his mind the elf could feel painfully the worry and guilt heavy on the man's thoughts.

She could feel his desperation; his hopelessness as he held his hand to his breast near the arrow. In the split second she held his gaze, she could see his thoughts spinning through moments of love, passion, and hope, remembering the moments he shared with this woman, his wife. And mother of their child. The elf quickly turned towards the bundle and realized then that it was an infant.

That decided it for her. She turned back towards the man, firing two more shots at the ever increasing flow of orcs coming through the trees, bent down on one knee and locked gazes with the man.

"I will take your wife and son and, by my own life, I will protect them."

The man looked deeply into her eyes, seeing the steel and reserve in her face.

"Do not fail. They are more precious than any gold, more dear than anything to me."

"No harm will come to them while I live." She said, desperately seeking to assure the man whose eyes held such strength and love.

"My name is Arathorn, Chieftain of the Dunedain, and my son and heir, Aragorn must go to Rivendell to the house of Elrond. Please help me."

"It will be done." She said softly, standing again to fire at the orcs. She swiftly stepped before Arathorn, catching an Orc with her knife and slashing his throat, before turning again to slice the chest of another.

"Your name, fair elf?" coughed out Arathorn.

The elf turned and held the women to her, pressing a hand to her side where she was bleeding.

She looked upon the man one last time, holding his gaze and offering her strength.

"My name is Lainien."

She turned on her heel, hoisting the woman and her child into her arm and ran off into the trees towards the border of Imladris, listening as the sounds of the man's shouts and the clang of steel slowly receded into the distance.


	2. Found

Lainien ran as quickly as she could without jostling the two mortals in her care, trying to outpace the orcs that had followed her from the clearing. Their dark thoughts invaded her mind, and she pushed the voices out, focusing instead on her feet as they wove through the forest.

Laden down by her burden, the orcs were gaining on her. The boundary of Imladris and the protection of Lord Elrond was close, but it took just moments for an orc to catch up to her side and lash out. Turning inward, tucking the women closer under her chin, Lainien caught the blow of the orc's sword on her shoulder blade and cried out as she felt the skin rip open, blood freely running down her back.

At the cry, she felt the woman stir, her mind awaken, and her thoughts immediately focusing on Lainien's collarbone, the woman's only view. Using soothing words in her own language, Lainien tried to calm the woman – it would only make it harder if she panicked. With a great burst of force and energy, the elf pushed ahead of the orc, charging recklessly forward hoping to cross the border.

Slowly the thoughts of the orc faded as she found herself in Elrond's protected land, her feet becoming sluggish and her footsteps heavy from the loss of blood. Concerned thoughts flooded her mind as the woman noticed the change, but Lainien could not stop now – she had given her word. She must get the woman and child to Lord Elrond.

Minutes or hours passed, Lainien couldn't tell. Blood soaked her dark brown hair, transforming it to black as she continued through the land. Suddenly, the woman in her arms whimpered, pain coming from her side.

"Shh now, we're almost there." Lainien whispered in the mortal tongue, hoping to soothe the woman.

The woman's thoughts flowed slowly, fading in and out of consciousness, as the rhythmic footfalls of the elf were all she could hear. She held tightly to her son, the only thing left worth living for now as she had lost her husband and home.

Finally, Lainien could run no more. Before she faded to darkness, she slowed and gently rested the woman on the ground against a tree, calling out in her mind, desperately hoping for the guard of Imladris to come and find them. Her last action was to hold gently to the woman's hand and her sight faded black.

-:-

Elladan rode swiftly though the trees followed by three other elves on horseback. His father had sent him and the guard quickly into the forest with instructions to find a party of mortals travelling to Imladris. His keen eyes moved restlessly through the trees searching for the travellers.

"My Lord, here!" Came a shout from one of the guard.

"Is it the mortals?" He asked, eyes searching in the direction the elf had pointed.

"It is…two elves." The guard responded hesitantly.

The group made their way towards a dense thick of trees where they found a small elf at the feet of a woman whose back was against a tree, blood covering both of them.

"It is the mortal woman! Get her up quickly, and be gentle." Came Elladan's reply.

"What of the elleth? Who is she?" Replied another guard, looking curiously at Lainien's prone figure.

"Bring her with us, she is injured." Elladan said, eyes softening over their embraced hands.

The guards moved closer to the bodies, gently hoisting the woman and the young child onto a horse in front of an elven guard. When one turned the elleth over, he dropped her arm in a flash and stepped backwards, eyes turning dark with hatred.

"It is the child of a traitor!" A guard hissed, backing away from the unconscious elf.

"How did she come upon the woman? Did she intercept their group and attack?" Asked another elf.

Elladan refused to believe that the elf had attacked the mortal. Even now in an unconscious state, it was difficult to release her hand from the woman's. No, he thought. There is something more to this elleth, despite her bloodline.

"She will come with us." He commanded firmly.

"I will not carry a traitor into my home." The guard stated defiantly.

"We would be no better than traitors if we left this elf here to die, Amras." Elladan said sternly. He looked down at the elleth and sighed.

"I will take her and bring her before my father. He shall be the judge of her fate." Elladan took hold of her body gently, lifting it up to his horse, and settling her down in front of him. Securing her body lightly before his, he turned his horse around and made for the gates.

-:-

Hooves upon stone alerted Elrond to the arrival of his son. Eager to meet the man who sent word to him about his coming, Elrond quickly departed his room. As soon as he stepped out, he halted. The man was not with them.

He rushed down to the courtyard where Lindir welcomed was welcoming the guard. He noticed the beautiful mortal woman and her small bundle being lifted down from Amras' horse and smiled. The child had made it. Just as quickly, the soft smile turned into a frown as his eyes captured the blood on her robes and the sheen of sweat upon her brow.

It was then that is brows shot up in surprise as Elladan handed the unconscious form of an elf to Lindir, who looked upon the elleth in shock. It was the young elf who lived in the forests, the outcast of Mirkwood.

Further upon his brow did his eyebrows retreat when his son gathered the elf back into his charge with an almost possessive look, first at Amras and then at Lindir. Sighing to himself, Elrond stepped forward.

"My son, what news do you bring from the forest? Why are we only receiving two mortals when we had word of six?" He asked softly to his son.

"We found only the Lady and her son along with an elleth. Enel and Rumil have been sent to scout for the rest of the party." Elladan responded, bowing slightly to his father as he spoke.

"That elf is a traitor!" Cried Amras, coming forward towards Lord Elrond. "I would not have her within our walls!"

"She is no traitor!" Shouted Elladan. "She cannot be held responsible for her family's actions!"

"Treachery lies in blood." Amras spoke dangerously soft, eyes narrowing at Elladan.

"Enough." Said Elrond. "She has shown naught but bravery, as it appears she helped our guests here. She shall be brought in, treated, and we will decide later on her fate."

The elves nodded and moved towards the doors, Elladan holding lightly onto the body of the elf.

"Take her to the healing rooms, and be sure she is treated kindly." Elrond said quietly.

Elladan nodded and moved up the intricate stairs and towards the healing rooms while Elrond looked out towards the forest, mourning the man who he would never know.


	3. Awakening

Dark grey smoke blanketed her version as the forest around her caught aflame. Lainien was running hard towards her home, away from the protection of the elleth in charge of the young elves.

"Come back, Lainien!" Came shouts of protest from behind her as she tore away into the flames.

She pushed on with short legs, fear threatening to overwhelm her as her own combined with others she passed, until eventually she was left alone with her thoughts as she came upon the shelter that was her home.

Stricken with the sight of the collapsed structure, she stumbled to the rubble in search of her parents. She could find none.

Just as she sat down amid the smoke and dying flames of the house, she heard voices yelling from afar. Not in range of their minds, the elfling righted herself and pushed her short, child-length legs in the direction of the voices.

Dark and sinister thoughts came rushing into Lainien's mind as she followed the voices. Terrified of the strange thoughts, she halted and prepared to return when she heard her mother's voice.

"Please Saeros, why? I don't understand." Came the soft, pleading voice of her mother.

Lainien froze. She hadn't ever heard her naneth speak like this before. And the deep sadness of her thoughts swirled rapidly through Lainien's confused mind as she approached the pair.

"The necromancer knows all! And he is ten times more powerful than any elf lord here, or anywhere this side of Arda! Curse the ring holders and their assumed power! Curse Thranduil and his usurped throne! This forest, this land belongs to the one with the most power, and I will serve those with the power." Screamed the elf, a demonic look on his face as he stared down at the female elf.

Lainien couldn't understand. The elf looked like her ada, but his voice and his thoughts were black and there was a deep hatred that she hadn't felt before.

"Please, my love. Please, think of your child. Remember who you are, my beloved."

The elfling watched, horrified as the elf brought his blood-soaked sword above his head. A cruel smile twisted his darkened face as he stared at the elleth, crumpled and heart broken at his feet.

"I know who I am. I am power, Iminyë." He all but whispered to the elf.

What light was left in his soft blue eyes faded to black as his arm came down swiftly and delivered a deathly blow to his wife.

At the elfling's heart wrenching sob that escaped as she watched her mother die, the elf turned and fixed his black eyes upon her.

"What to do with you?" He purred softly, advancing slowly, dark eyes starting into blue.

-:-

Lainien opened her eyes, the panic and fear still coursing through her body, her heart beating heavily in her chest. The room was dark, but soft moonlight filtered down through curtains leading to a balcony.

She sat up, registering the sharp pain in her shoulder, but ignoring it as she catalogued her surroundings. Her bed was in a corner of a large room filled with four other empty beds, with an arch leading to a larger foyer. Two large windows proved to be exit possibilities, with the tree line suggesting they we not too high up for her to jump to the ground below. She moved her legs to the side to stand, noting the strong smell of antiseptic and bitter herbs. The healing room. She heard a command to take her there.

The cold floor upon her bare feet cleared her heard further as she searched the room. She had to find the woman and infant. Walking through to the archway and leaning softly against it, she closed her eyes, searching.

The soft brightness of the woman's mind was a beacon in the dark as Lainien made her way into the foyer and down a short hallway to a set of private rooms. Opening the door softly, she found the woman.

Looking at her now, Lainien found her quite beautiful. Thin brows and thick lashes were predominant on her face, and a square jaw with a strong nose marked her as the race of men. But there was a softness to her face that reminded Lainien of an elf.

Quickly locating the child in a small basinet next to his mother, Lainien stared down at the smallest being she had seen in many centuries. The child was awake, staring calmly at Lainien and she realized that he had his father's eyes – a strong, steel grey. He will be a fine man and valiant warrior, the elf thought, pride filling her breast as she touched his brow softly with her thumb.

"Aragorn." She whispered to the child, a soft smile gracing her full lips. "What hope you give me for the beauty in life."

She sat next to the basinet, one hand stroking the child's hair while the other grasped the woman's hand lightly, and allowed her eyes to glaze over as she entered into a dream world.


	4. An Angel with Tainted Blood

The soft footfall of three elves brought Lainien's eyes back in focus. Immediately she stood and moved to the foot of the Lady's bed, placing herself between it and the door. Her eyes closed and she felt for the minds of the newcomers.

Her mind's eye was blinded by the brightness of one mind, the strength and age overwhelming for Lainien, and she quickly closed off her mind to the advancing trio. While not menacing, the intensity unnerved her and she tensed, preparing for the unknown.

A soft knock announced the arrival of the three, and without great pause, the door opened to reveal the Lord Elrond and two identical elves at his side. One was openly curious; eyes wide and engaging, the other was slightly wary, looking at her carefully.

Her eyes moved to Elrond, widening slightly as she realized it was his mind that was so powerful. It made sense now, with all she knew about the wise elf. She could feel no enmity coming from the three, and her defensive stance relaxed.

Elrond did not look surprised to see Lainien in the room, and the corner of his mouth lifted into a soft small as he was relieved to see she did not continue to hold her defensive crouch for long. He did not wish for her to see him as an enemy. She would have many here if she stayed, and she should know whom her friends were.

"Welcome, Lainien, wanderer of the forest, to Imladris. Long have you tarried close to our walls, but never have you chosen to grace us with your presence." He truly smiled now, as he bent his head to her. "I am Elrond, lord of this house."

Unaccustomed to pleasantries, Lainien bowed her head back, keeping her eyes trained on the three in the doorway.

"Never before has there been need to seek refuge here in the city. I have been content with the resources of the woods." She spoke softly, trying to convey her distrust of the elven community without offending.

"And now you seem to have found a need." responded Elrond, nodding slightly to the Lady and child behind Lainien. He had noticed her protective stance in front of the two, and was pleased with her commitment.

"Yes." She all but whispered. "Yes, I daresay I have." She spared a glace back towards the women who was still sleeping peacefully.

"Will she be able to stay here? Will they both be able to stay?" She asked quickly, as she carefully wiped her face blank of emotion.

Elrond caught the quick glint of desperation and concern in her eyes before they closed to him. He was almost offended that she would think so little of him to turn out guests from his home, but he relented, reminding himself of her reason for distrusting the graciousness of elves.

"Of course, my Lady." He said, noticing her eyes widening slightly at his use of the term "lady". He smiled again. "As are you."

She stared at him, face blank, for several seconds. Unsure if she was stunned or simply thinking, he waited patiently for her to respond.

Elladan wasn't as patient as his father. He stared at the strange elf openly, shifting slightly as she continued to stay silent. He knew she must be hesitant to stay in a place where she would be unwelcomed by many. Why would she wish to linger? Who knows what could happen if she stayed, surrounded by many who distrusted her? She could be harmed, or worse, she could prove the murmurings correct and harm others. What could make her stay?

Lainien's mind was whirling, thinking fast over her options. She did not wish to be here. Cities had proven to be dangerous places; mistrust and resentment gave way to small acts of childish pranks, which escalated to violence in her past attempts to live with her kind.

Yet the ever-present warmth and light from the mind of the Lady resting on the bed behind her reminded her of her vow. The tiny fingers she had recently been grasping called out in her mind seeking protection. How similar their eyes were! She thought back to the steel grey eyes that glinted with a feverish passion and life, capturing her eyes and her vow of protection for his wife and beloved son.

She was caught. Before even knowing this woman's name, she felt a protective instinct claim her emotions. How could a nameless woman and her mortal child have such a hold over her? She finally sighed.

She must choose between a selfish desire for peace and freedom, away from the accusatory stares and free to roam where she chooses, or the loyalty she felt to uphold the promise she had with a dying mortal man, uttered as his last request before a noble sacrifice.

Elrond could tell she was coming to a conclusion, and waited patiently. But Elladan heard her sigh and he continued to fidget, drawing an upraised brow from his brother beside him.

Elohir had simply been curious to meet the wild elleth of the forest, condemned to a life of solitude among nature for the blood that ran through her veins. His brother's piqued interests were beyond him.

Finally she came to a decision. She would not turn her back on a vow. She had promised long ago, with the haunting shadow of her father's betrayal hanging over her, that while she took few vows and even fewer masters, she would serve those she claimed loyally and completely.

"I will stay." She stated at last. Drawing herself to her full height and gazing into Elrond's eyes with a hard glint that seemed to challenge him to try and refute her claim. "I will uphold the promise I made to Arathorn and, by my own life, I will protect them. No harm will come to then while I live." She stated firmly, reciting the words she had said to the mortal, recalling his eyes as she held his gaze.

Elrond smiled, Elladan opened his mouth to argue, and Elohir touched his hand in warning while he too gave the elleth a warm smile.

"Then I welcome you again, my Lady, to Imladris, your new home."

-:-

Morning came. Bright sunlight filtered down through the sheer curtains of the window beside the bed. Lainien was standing next to the window, idly playing with the soft fabric as it fluttered in the gentle breeze, wafting scents of flowers toward the elf.

A healer had come in the early hours with food for the three of them, softly setting the plates down for Lainien and retreating slowly. The fear in both the eyes of mind of the elf were strong enough to make Lainien wince slightly as her soft words of thanks had the small elf retreat faster through the door.

She had fed the child, smiling widely at the soft suckling sounds he made as he fed, and even giggling as he released a soft burb. She was taken with him surely. The child had Lainien wrapped completely around his soft, small fingers.

Now she stood waiting for her Lady to awaken. Surely it was time now, for she had slept for so long. Lainien had forgotten the strangeness of mortal sleeping habits, having to remind herself frequently to not worry, and that it was normal. Eyes should only be closed in death, she thought sadly. An image flashed in her mind of her mother's eyes closed, lashes clumped together with tears resting gently on her cheek.

She shook herself. Her Lady was not dead, merely sleeping, she chastised herself.

Just then, the previously slow-moving thoughts of her master began to quicken, turning from peaceful wandering to tight panic and slight pain as she became aware of the cut to her side.

Lainien stepped closer, grasping her hand in her own, waiting patiently and offering comfort.

Gilraen felt a soft hand close tightly around her own. It was not the large, calloused hand she was accustomed to, and she pulled away from it slightly.

Lainiein immediately paled. Yes, she felt a connection to this woman, but did the woman feel the same? Alien feelings of insecurity and fear of rejection blossomed darkly in her chest, and she almost laughed at her silly assumption. She had been the reason her Lady and husband had been separated. Lainien steeled her resolve, preparing for an onslaught of anger and harsh words from her master.

The mortal woman opened her eyes, blinking rapidly in the brightness of the day, confusion setting in as she felt herself atop a soft bed. _This can't be right_, she thought. _Where am I?_

"In the healing halls of Imladris, my Lady. You and your son are safe". A low musical voice filled her ears, surprising her with the sadness laced heavily in the words.

Her first instinct upon hearing the heaviness in the voice was to reach out and comfort the woman near her. But then her mind registered the words the woman had said. _What about Arathorn?_

"I'm so sorry, my Lady." Came the voice again, laden heavily in sadness. "I could not save him." The hand tightened around hers to offer support as Gilraen absorbed the words.

_That can't be possible,_ she thought quickly, trying to recall the events of the day. _We were heading through the forest easily when_… she stopped as swirling memories of dark red blood came to the forefront of her mind. She remembered the open-eyed stare of one of their guard as he lay dead on the ground.

"Shh, my Lady, please. Don't think of it. Open your eyes." The voice said, firmly at first, then softly pleading.

She did. And blinked. A stunning face with wild, dark blue eyes looked down at her with concern heavy upon a delicate brow. A corner of a pair of thick, full lips were grasped in pearly white teeth, and she felt the hold on her hand tighten even further.

_She was an angel. Meaning, I must be dead_. Dark eyes sparkled in quiet mirth and lips pressed together in a line to hold back a giggle.

"I am no angel, my Lady. Far from it, I am afraid. But I promise you that I mean you no harm. Just the opposite." The humor changed the voice from heaviness to a silkiness that relaxed Gilraen. But then she remembered. _My beloved! What happened to my beloved husband?_

Lainien winced at the thought, remembering who else had called out to their beloved.

"Your husband, my Lady, showed the highest form of love capable of a being. He sacrificed himself so that you and young Aragorn could live." Her voice had dropped again, all the mirth a distant memory.

"He bade me swear upon my life to protect you, and I did, my Lady. In his last moments, your husband wished you and your son safety and life. I granted his final wish, took you and your son into my arms, and brought you to safety." Emotion spilled from the woman's eyes as she spoke, and Gilraen was overcome by it, letting the woman's sadness wash over her.

Sadness was predominant in the Lady's thoughts, but there was also a sense of relief. Strange, Lainien thought.

_He died an honorable death_, Gilraen thought sadly. It was his wish, he once told her. She could recall the light wind on her pink cheeks as he brushed a thumb across her lips, reveling in the warmth of them. He had told her of the bane that all mortals had – death.

"_The greatest victory in life, my dear," he said quietly, "is choosing the manner and moment of your death. For then are you truly master of it. It is not the outrunning of death, but the welcoming of it as a dear friend in a manor of your choosing that makes you triumphant in life."_

Lainien smiled at the memory, glad that her Lady could gather some happiness, and proud to have served, if but for a moment, a truly wise man.

"He was as wise as he was honorable, my Lady." Lainien said, allowing her fondness for the man to come to her voice.

Gilraen stilled at her comment, finally realizing that she hadn't yet spoken, and yet this woman responded to her thoughts as if she had.

At this, Lainien looked down, a slight blush coloring her tanned skin. "I'm sorry my Lady, I should have told you sooner." She said, still not meeting Gilraen's eyes.

_You can hear my thoughts?_ Gilraen asked in her mind, eyes widening as Lainien nodded. _Impossible_, she thought.

"Not so impossible, rather, highly improbable." Said Lainien, her lip lifting in a slight smile. "My Lady." She added quickly.

_Such formalities aren't necessary, especially for one who saved the life of myself and my son, and who gave my husband his final wish_, Gilraen thought.

Lainien looked up again, confusion in her eyes. "But I promised your husband that I would protect and care for you, my Lady".

Met again with confusion, Lainien continued. "I have chosen you as my master, and with that, you are my Lady. I am to serve you and your son now with my life."

Gilraen was surprised to note that neither sadness nor indignation was present in the woman's eyes or tone. _You wish to be a slave? _

Lainien winced slightly. "I could be your slave, if you wish or demand it. However, I would prefer to think of myself as your protector."

_My angel, _she thought with a smile.

Lainien's eyes lit up again with mirth at the thought. Then her eyes darkened as the irony made her bitter. An angel with tainted blood, so a fallen angel, she thought.

Gilraen caught the darkening, and tightened her hand around the woman's, questioning the change.

The elf looked down at her hand, warmth spreading that she hadn't felt since she was an elfling. But then she remembered.

"My Lady," she asked, "what is your name?"

"My name is Gilraen." She said in a soft voice, horse with disuse.

"Hello, Gilraen. My name is Lainien and, by my own life, I will protect you and your son. No harm will come to you both while I live." She said, her voice hardening with determination and with it, sealing a vow with the mortal woman that would change the lives of many through Middle Earth.


	5. Secrets Revealed

**Author's note: sorry for the delay in posting! I know I had been updating every day, and I hope to continue doing so. Please review and give me your thoughts and suggestions!**

-:-

A cool breeze swept the orange leaves around Lainien as the branches of the tree supporting her swayed gently. It was late into the night when she felt the distant distress of a small mind, and she glanced into the window on her right to observe the child. Again, she felt the child's mind call out in anxiety.

Coming to her feet, the elf took several sure footsteps along the branch and dropped softly through the window into the room belonging to her Lady. Moving silently to the child, she was able to better distinguish the thoughts swirling in the child's mind. She gazed down toward Aragorn with a crooked smile on her lips. The child was hungry again.

Sighing at his incorrigible appetite and turning her attention to the table with his provisions, she noticed they were out of his food. Wishing to avoid his cry that would wake her Lady, she left the room quietly and headed down the hall.

Nighttime was her favored time of day, as there were generally no elves eying her either with fear or disdain. Her soft footfalls went unnoticed, and she could walk freely without focusing on closing her mind to the myriad of thoughts directly at her.

Turning down the final hall toward the kitchen, she hesitated, halting her progress as she felt the presence of another mind at the periphery of her own. She continued, wary now of potential company, to the kitchens.

As she made her way, the thoughts solidified. Stepping quickly to the side, she avoided the elf who came swiftly through the door on her right. Just as he passed her, he changed directions too quickly for even her eyes to follow. He grabbed both her upper arms in an iron grip and pushed her up against the walls hard, the back of her head snapping back.

Reading only fear-inducing intimidation in the motivations of his thoughts, she stayed still, not betraying any emotion or sign of pain as he hovered over her.

"What are you doing wandering the halls this late at night?" He demanded.

She wanted desperately to shoot sarcasm back at him, to reply she was hoping to come across Elrond alone in the kitchen precisely to murder him while the rest of Imladris slept. Instead, she remained calm, her face devoid of any emotion.

"I have come to collect more food for the child, as we have nothing left in his room." She said, her voice betraying none of her exasperation with the elf, or pain she felt from the tight grip on her arms.

"You should not be here." He spat at her, shaking her slightly.

"Unfortunately, this is the only room where I thought to find his food. Though perhaps the library shall have the necessary items." She fired back, unable to hold back her sarcasm.

She had just enough time to register his actions, but not enough to dodge the backhanded slap to her right cheekbone. Stars erupted in front of her eyes at the force and she would have slid to the side if his left hand hadn't continued the iron grip upon her arms.

"Don't think that Elrond's favor will save you here, traitor." He snarled, face mere inches from her own. "Watch your tongue." He warned.

With a final shove against the wall, he turned from her and disappeared back through the hallway.

She held her ground against the wall until she felt his thoughts completely disappeared from hers, and then she slowly slid down until she was sitting upon the floor, resting her smarting cheek against the cool stonewall.

She had expected this to come, but not so soon. She took a moment to collect herself then stood, walking towards the kitchen.

Finding the small bottles full of milk, she made her way back to her mistress' room, praying to the Valar that none would cross her path again.

Opening the door to her master's room, she crossed quickly to the child. The elf gathered him into her arms and held him tightly, rocking slightly back and forth. His simple, clear, and bright thoughts – so similar to his mothers – cleared her mind and soothed her anxiety.

They stayed like this for some time, the child seeming to forget his hunger as if he knew the elf's needs. After some time, Lainien released him slightly and fed him, stroking the light brown curls on his head.

"You are my hope in this dark place." She whispered to him softly.

-:-

Lainien was summoned to Elrond's chamber the next morning by a small elleth with a terrified look on her face as Lainien lightly climbed through the window after hearing the summons request to her Lady.

"Thank you," she replied as kindly as she could, "I will be there in a moment."

Despite her attempts at pleasantry, the elleth turned and walked quickly back down the hall, her thoughts clouded with fear.

At Lainien's frown, Gilraen tilted her head in question to her stress.

"It is nothing, Lady". She responded, ignoring the silent protests and further questions as the Lady noted the bruise blossoming across her cheek.

"Truly. It is nothing." Lainien repeated. Gilraen looked unconvinced but let the subject drop as she noted to hard glint appear in the elf's eyes.

-:-

Imladris was truly more beautiful that Lainien had ever pictured. It was exactly as she would have made a home; with nature embedded in everything and wide open hallways with a view of the surrounding forests. As she walked through the halls alone, she thought for a moment that she could find a home here for herself.

She arrived at Elrond's door and heard his mind wandering slowly, pursuing a book he was reading. She decided then that she trusted him enough to block his thoughts from herself. Her gift, she reminded herself, was to be used to protect herself – and now to protect her charges – and not for her own gain or satisfying her curiosity. Elrond hadn't done anything to warrant her questioning his motives or actions.

And so she knocked on the door and heard only the soft footfalls of the elf moving to the door.

The intricately carved door opened wide, revealing the tall, dark-haired elf with warm brown eyes full of secrets and knowledge. He smiled at her, slightly bowing his head and stepped back, extending his arm toward several comfortable looking armchairs.

Though he smiled, Elrond was surprised. He noted right away the bruise upon her face with distaste. Would she tell him about it if he asked? Surely not, he thought.

She stepped lightly into the room, taking in her surroundings and making an effort to avoid searching it for exits and the best places to defend herself from attackers. She didn't need to know such things, and changing her mindset would show others that she deserved their trust.

Elrond noted her hesitance and quick search through the room. No doubt stemming from the incident that must have happened recently, he thought. Old habits must die hard truly, for he noted that she settled herself on the chair that put her back to the wall, having full view of the room before her. She also seemed to perch on the chair rather than sit back fully, enabling the quickest avenue to movement should she need it. Elrond looked forward to seeing her change and relax, hoping that it wouldn't take too long.

"Good morning," he said with pleasant warmth in his voice, trying to sincerely give her comfort, "I hope you found your rooms to suited well to your needs."

She cocked her head to the side, confused. Her rooms? She hadn't ever been shown any room, just the ones where her Lady had slept.

"Were they dissatisfactory?" He asked, concerned now by her lacking response.

"I'm sorry but I am not sure what rooms to which you are referring." She said slowly. "I have only seen the rooms the Lady has been given."

"Did Gwennel not bring you to your rooms? For you were given your own space next to Gilraen." Elrond said with a disapproving frown on his face.

"No, I have seen no such rooms." Lainien confessed. "Though, I must say," she added, hoping to avoid punishment for the girl, "I am quite content sleeping out in the trees nearest my Lady's rooms. They provide quick access, and she does not mind me using her facilities within her room."

Elrond noted that she spoke quickly, and wondered if she were trying to cover for Gwennel.

"I will not have a guest sleeping in a tree." He said firmly. "I will have her show you your rooms after our meeting."

Lainien was quiet, waiting now for Elrond to begin.

Elrond sighed and sat down in the chair opposite of the elleth, noting how she watched his every movement with an almost predatory gaze, the intensity of her eyes slightly unnerving.

"I must confess to you, this is a heavy meeting with much to discuss." He started, making Lainien immediately nervous. She sat up straighter, preparing for whatever he had to say. He was glad she seemed to grow taller and stronger, rather than shrink away in fear of what was to come.

"There is more to the woman and child who you have come to guard." He said, with a definite sadness to his tone. Lainien now wished she hadn't promised herself to block out his thoughts, as now she was restless to know what he had to say.

"Do you know of the tale of Isildur?" He asked, slowly, pronouncing every syllable carefully and with a great weight.

Lainien thought back to the stories her mother had told her, long ago now, and of those she had heard spoken of briefly during her time living in the kingdoms of men.

"Yes." She replied simply, curious as to the connection with her Lady.

Elrond paused for a moment, and she felt his eyes stare hard into hers as if searching them for something.

"There are many stories that state he has no heir, and that the throne of Gondor is left empty." He began, slowly again. "Yet, there are some stories that say that his heir lives hidden."

Lainien's eyes narrowed, and Elrond could see her mind working quickly through her eyes, counting years and remembering lineages.

"In the year 2931 of the Third Age on one of the first days of spring in March, the youngest heir of Isildur was born to a mortal man, one of the Dunedain." He paused as he saw her eyes widen.

"In fact, this man was the Chieftain of the Dunedain, his name Arathorn. His son is the rightful heir to the throne of men. And he is in your care."


	6. More Reason than Before

**Author's note: I am overwhelmed by the support for this story! Thanks to those who reviewed, including ****Gingah18****, ****Rainbor123****, ****SimplySupreme**** and ****TheParanoidGraveRobber****! **

-:-

A pregnant silence stretched on in Elrond's spacious sitting rooms. He continued to observe the elleth as she sat, absorbing the secret he had just revealed. She blinked once. Twice. Her face was frustratingly blank, as Elrond was desperate to hear what she was thinking.

Lainien was overwhelmed. Surprised first, naturally, that there was truly an heir to the crownless throne of men. Excited next, knowing that she would be able to help restore the throne. But then frightened, as she thought of the danger the small child had looming over him. He would be hunted, sought after by men wishing to keep the status quo, and by evils wanting to destabilize the reign of men.

Just as she was accepting the fear for the child she had come to love dearly, she was taken aback by a stabbing feeling of betrayal. Her Lady had known her son's importance, and she hadn't told her. In fact, the Lady had kept her mind off of the topic deliberately to avoid Lainien's gifts.

Elrond's patience finally broke. "What say you?" He asked softly.

Lainien broke free from her confusing thoughts and focused on Elrond.

"What is there to say?" She asked, her voice low and steady, trying to curb her emotions.

"Do you wish to stay, knowing the danger of being his protector?"

"I find now I have more reason to stay than before. He is a king; he deserves protection."

"But," he said, his voice lowering, "what of Isildur's bane? What of the weakness that the child holds in his blood for power? What if you aren't protecting him from danger, but protecting the world against him?"

She stiffened immediately at his words. Elrond had to see for himself her reaction to this idea. This was important in so many ways. Not only would it be crucial in overcoming the whispers of doubt in the minds of others when young Aragorn came to power, but she would need to reassure _him_ against this idea when it plagued _his own_ thoughts. Elrond had to know that the elf didn't believe in this weakness.

"There is no weakness in blood." She said, eyes aflame and sparkling with indignant rage. "The failures of one in his line will not condemn him to the same fault. A child born should not live with the mistake of his forefathers, nor suffer through the consequences. He is his own man, not Isildur."

Elrond smiled brightly, confusing Lainien and setting her of the defensive. Would he reject her words, argue against her?

"I am glad you and I agree on this matter." Elrond said, still smiling. "And now you know, if you did not already, why I have granted you passage and protection here in Imladris. You are not your father, Lainien. Nor would I have you suffer in his stead for his actions." He ended quietly, no longer smiling, but looking at her earnestly. "I will do what I can to protect you from those who do not share our perspective."

At this, he brought his left hand up with exaggerated slowness, with plenty of time for her to follow his hand, guess his intentions, and pull away, if she desired. She did not, and he gently rested his large palm against the side of her face that was bruised.

"I wish you would not suffer at the hands of your own kind." He whispered to her gently, with great sadness in his eyes.

Lainien closed her eyes and allowed the older elf to show his care for her. It had been centuries since she felt paternal love and care, and many more centuries since someone had protected her.

She opened her mind to him slightly to sense his emotions, and was reassured and heartened by the strong affection Elrond felt for her. This small selfishness, she reasoned, would strengthen her resolve and enable her to continue here in a place where she wasn't welcomed.

She closed the connection and opened her eyes. He had lowered his hand, and was now turning back to sit in his chair. There was more to discuss, after all.

The two sat and decided that Aragorn would stay, be given another name, and grow up unaware of his lineage, as would the rest of the elves. Only when he came of age would he be told so he could choose his path.

"There is one more thing to discuss." He called to her as Lainien made to leave his chambers. She stopped and looked back, an eyebrow raised.

"While we have not told, nor will tell, many about Aragorn's lineage," he began, and Lainien's brow rose further, "there are several who know." Lainien fully turned back to him now, waiting.

"I have told Lady Galadriel, though she doubtless knew before I," he added with a small chuckle, "the wizard Gandalf, a very old and trusted friend, and King Thranduil of Mirkwood." He finished, watching her for a reaction closely, knowing of their history.

Lainien blinked. He had come now to signify the action as a sign of overwhelming emotion.

He was quite correct. The elf was part angry, afraid, and saddened at the memories she associated with the King of the Woodland Realm. In the end, she decided that, despite her scruples and history with the elf, as a king, he had the right to know this information.

"I see no issues with that." She stated finally.

"I am glad," Elrond said, "as each will be sending an ambassador of theirs to meet with young Aragorn and report back."

"I will tell my Lady. When will they arrive?" She asked calmly.

"The ambassador from Mirkwood will arrive soon, as he was nearby when I wrote his King on the matter." He said.

"Good. I will have the Lady prepare soon."

"Please tell her that she will be introducing her son to Price Legolas of Mirkwood by the end of the moth." He said, waiting for her reaction with a devilish smile on his face.


	7. A Secret of Her Own

**Look for the Author's note at the end of the chapter. **

-:-

Elrond was rewarded with the entertaining sight of huge eyes and a wide-open mouth for several whole seconds before Lainien regained her composure. She closed her mouth audibly and narrowed her eyes at the older elf as he chuckled slightly at her expression.

"I would have thought the coming of an old friend would give you pleasure, not a heart attack, Lady Lainien." Said Elrond with amusement heavy in his voice.

Lainien's response was simply to narrow her eyes further at him for a moment, then turn sharply and stride out of the room. The loud snap of the door closing sent Elrond into another fit of chuckling.

-:-

Lainien located her Lady and son out in the garden, and followed their minds while thinking hard about the coming discussion.

She wasn't angry, and the logical part of her understood the Lady's need for secrecy, but the childish side of her – the part that desperately sought acceptance – was hurt by her Lady's silence.

She decided she would openly speak with her Lady, listen to her explanation, and tell her all of Elrond's plans for Aragorn, including, she thought darkly, the visit from the Young Prince. There was one other thing that she must tell her. A secret of her own.

The sight before her as she entered the gardens made her regret her recent decision to tell the Lady her story.

Her Lady was sitting in the shade of large tree, her back resting against the trunk. Aragorn was sitting in front of her holding a soft purple flower in his hand, investigating the petals. Lainien's heart expanded at the sight, and she dreaded having to divulge this secret. But she knew that her position meant full disclosure with her Lady, and now was the time.

As she came closer however, the tenor of her Lady's thoughts struck her. Morose thoughts moved slowly through her mind, in place of the normally bright space occupying her mistress' thoughts. Images of Arathorn spinning her through the air, holding her hand tightly, and staring into her eyes overwhelmed Lainien, and she closed their connection.

Lainien frowned heavily. It had been weeks since they the guard had brought back Arathorn's body, covered respectfully, from the forest. Lainien's first time surrounded by other elves was when she stood, hand clasped with her Lady, as her fallen master was buried in one of the many gardens of Imladris.

Sighing heavily with the burden of these memories, and the prospect of giving her Lady more to worry over, she walked lightly over to the woman beneath the tree.

"Hello, my angel."Gilraen's low, smooth voice said, smiling to herself at the sight of her protector.

"You are sad." Lainien stated softly, sitting down next to Gilraen and taking hold of her hand. "He would not wish you to hold onto your grief, my Lady."

Gilraen sighed, glancing down at the top of her son's head. _But I feel so…alone. _Her thoughts whispered. _Even as silly as it sounds with your hand in mine, and Aragorn at my feet._

"Sometimes, I find that our emotions are never very logical." Lainien said, smiling slightly to Gilraen. "But that never means that they are 'silly', my Lady."

Gilraen looked up to Lainien, giving her a tender, soft smile. _You are right as usual, Lainien. I often forget your agelessness, and the wisdom that comes along with it. I am thankful for you, dear angel. _

Lainien was heartened by her words, but still concerned with her lingering grief. As much as she wished she could leave her Lady in the peace of the moment, with the branches swaying softly in the breeze and the orange leaves beginning to fall about them, there was much to discuss.

"My Lady," Lainien started, wishing that she could postpone this conversation, "there is something we need to discuss."

Gilraen looked again to Lainien, waiting for her to begin. _What is it?_

Lainien took a deep breath, and began telling her master of the conversation with Elrond. At the end, Gilraen looked uncomfortable, and guilt was heavy on her mind.

"Do not feel so, as I do not take offense at your concealing of the truth. It was necessary." Lainien offered. Gilraen smiled softly, thanking Lainien for her understanding in her mind.

Lainien nodded. "I find I am unable to hold any resentment, as there is something I have not yet told _you_ about _myself_. It is equally as large as Aragorn's birth, though perhaps not as important." She smiled lightly to herself. But then she instantly sobered. "It is something that might change your mind about accepting me as your protector."

Gilraen's eyes opened wide, worried now for Lainien's secret. _It cannot be so bad, my friend, for me to wish you gone. Your presence gives me more comfort than you know, _she thought.

Lainien smiled, hoping desperately that it was truly the case. She took another deep breath and began her story.

"I was born the first child of Iminyë and Saeros of Greenwood, the name of the great forest that is today called Mirkwood. My mother, Iminyë, was a gifted healer who worked in the halls of the king of Greenwood, Thranduil. My father was a soldier in the king's guard. He had grown up with Thranduil and was a close friend to the royal family. He and my mother met when he was injured, and they say it was a great love upon first meeting."

She sighed, thinking back to memories of her naneth describing how handsome her father had looked, and how her eyes would light up when he walked into the room.

"I was born 10 years after their marriage – a common time with elves – around the year 1000 of the Third Age." She smirked as Gilraen opened her mouth in shock. _You are so old! _She thought. Lainien laughed.

"I am young, actually, in the time of elves." Lainien said with a smile. But then her eyes grew dark and her expression emptied of any mirth.

"The time of Greenwood had ended. Sauran's dark magic plagued the forests and great beasts could be found roaming through the trees. For a time, there was panic, as some thought to leave to forests, while others wanted to fight against the darkness. My father wanted to fight. He loved the woods and felt passionate about the right that his king had to govern the land.

You must understand," Lainien said passionately, "my father's love was his home and he was a loyal guard throughout his life. But it was his passion and desire that led him to his fall."

Gilraen listened closely, completely enthralled with Lainien's voice as she told the story. But she could sense the darkness and feared for the end.

"It was his desire for power to protect his land from the spiders that led him to seek out the Dark Wizard, who was said to roam the woods. His hope was to find a power that could overcome the dark force that brought evil into his home.

He left to find the Wizard against the king's orders, determined to gain power at whatever cost. The king did not trust the wizard," Lainien explained, "and did not wish to stoop so low as to ask for help."

"My father did not return for many months. My naneth suffered so, drawing into herself slowly, as his time away lengthened. After almost a year had gone by, he was announced dead, and because he deliberately disobeyed the King's order, no search party was sent." Lainien looked down, trying to hold onto her tears. Gilraen grasped her hand again, giving her strength to continue.

"He returned a year after he left, but not alone. The children of nobles or, in my case, trusted servants of the king, were kept together for schooling while our parents completed their duties. I was with them the day he returned.

The smoke from the forest beyond the wall of the king's halls alerted us to danger, and I was escorted quickly back toward the keep with the other children. But my mother, who had stopped coming to perform her duty in the healing halls after they announced my father dead, was at home, which was beyond the wall. I was determined to find her, so I rushed off, away from the others, and towards the gates." Lainien remembered the panic she felt as she ran.

"The guards were too distracted to see me, a small child, run past them and out into the forest. I had never seen a forest fire before, and the power of it scared me. I ran as quickly as I could to my home. When I found it destroyed, I was distraught, calling out for both my parents as I searched the rubble. I could not find my naneth." Gilraen had tears in her eyes as she listened, watching the emotion on the elf's face, not sure if she wanted to hear more.

"Just as I had given up, I heard shouts. I ran towards the sound and…" Lainien stopped, wondering how much detail she wanted to give her Lady, who seemed overcome with emotion already. She peered into her eyes and decided that, if she truly wanted to know, the details could be shared another day.

"…and I came upon _both _of my parents. At first, I thought I had gone mad, for while the man standing before me _looked _like my father, he had changed. His eyes were dark, where they once were light blue, and the smile that normally adorned his face was replaced by a sinister grin. He was shouting at my mother, who was on her knees before him." Lainien took a sharp breath.

"In the end, she was dead. He had raised his sword against her, and my naneth was gone." Lainien allowed a tear to escape as the horrific memories passed. Gilraen held on tightly to her hand.

Lainien decided to skip the next part, for the sake of her Lady, who was now openly crying heavily. Lainien held her close and the two cried silently together.

-:-

Elladan watched the three figures under the tree carefully, and was struggling to hold back his own tears as he listened to Lainien's story. True, it was not proper to listen to such a story, as it was obviously shared only with necessity and utmost trust, but when he saw the three figures in the garden, the curiosity was physically painful.

He had been completely surprised by the story, though he had known the basic history previously. He had never thought about the story from the viewpoint of the small child living it. _Truly, it would be heartbreaking for anyone, _he thought, _especially with what comes after. _

-:-

**Author's note: Sorry to leave you hanging, but as you can see, there's more to her story – so much more, in fact, that I'm going to separate the explanation into two, maybe three chapters. **

**For now, I'd love to hear some suggestions of Lainien's reaction to Legolas arriving. Some background – she doesn't like him very much, as she feels he betrayed her. You'll find out more in the coming chapters.**

**Message me with some ideas! I have it in my head that she avoids him when he makes an entrance, and he doesn't know she's even here for several days. I like the idea of Lainien showing some cowardice, not willing to face her issues with him. She isn't perfect, after all. **

**Let me know what you think and I'll make sure to incorporate some of your ideas!**

**Thanks :) - TtMM **


	8. What To Do

Lainien allowed her Lady several more minutes to calm her tears before she gently stood, untangling herself from Gilraen's hold.

"Come," Lainien said softly, "let us find some food." She drew Aragorn up into her arms, touching his nose softly with the tip of her finger, and settled him on her hip. Reaching behind her, she held Gilraen's hand as they walked back towards the hall.

The two walked into the great hall, where several had already gathered and sat together, eating and talking loudly. When Lainien entered, a heavy silence fell over the dozen or so elves in the room.

_She doesn't belong here!_

_She will ruin us!_

_How could Lord Elrond allow _that _to stay here? _

_How could _that _be allowed to protect _anyone_, even a simple human? _

Lainien shut her eyes and immediately closed her mind to the hall, disgusted with her race. She kept an emotionless face as she led her Lady into a seat at the end of the vast, wooden table, adorned with fine carvings around the edges.

Securing Aragorn against her hip, she bade farewell to her Lady and left the hall as quickly as possible, taking long, quick strides until she found herself out on the sloping grounds once again.

Taking a deep breath and holding the child closer, she relaxed and opened her mind to the nature around her. The combination of the slow moving buzzes of the consciousness of the few insects and the bright, calm mind in her arms, the previously concealed anger and resentment was driven from her mind.

She made her way slowly toward the edge of the gardens and closer to the forest, bending down to a plant every so often to show the child, explaining if elvish the significance, or exclaiming the beauty of several.

The two finally reached the beginnings of the wood, and Lainien carefully climbed up to one of the lowest branches and lowered the two of them into a sitting position with her back against the trunk and her legs stretched out along the limb.

Here, she relaxed with the child, holding him up so that he may stand slightly upon her thighs.

"You will be very strong one day, little one." She said, smiling at him. She earned herself a smile of his in return, his grey eyes sparkling.

"And handsome too, I do not doubt! With a beauty for a mother and rugged man as your father, you shall be the fairest King of Gondor." She sighed, thinking of the weight on the child's small shoulders. He seemed so fragile!

The two relaxed in their perch while Lainien's thoughts strayed to the future, to what would come in the next weeks – a visit from the Young Prince. She sighed. _I had hoped to never see him again, _she thought sadly. _Things would have been so much easier if I hadn't known him. _

-:-

The weeks passed and Gilraen noticed Lainien was withdrawing, even more than usual. Still, every morning she would climb lightly in through the window – despite being shown her rooms by a very apologetic elleth, she was still seeking refuge in the trees outside Gilraen's window – and perform several chores for the Lady before escorting her to breakfast.

She would then leave the hall with Aragorn and Gilraen could find the two in the trees, resting lightly and watching the changing of the season. Aragorn was celebrating his eighth month, and so November came, delivering cold winds. After the chill set in, Lainien would deliver the child to one of the kitchen staff, who had, understandably, fell in love with the child, and she would then disappear, off into the grounds.

Very little time did Lainien spend inside the halls of Imladris, but neither did she venture out into the forest, uneasy with the idea of leaving Aragorn and her Lady. Gilraen noticed the elf spoke fewer and fewer times, and often she wouldn't respond to her questions Gilraen asked through her mind.

She had to do something.

-:-

Elrond heard the heavy footfalls coming down the hall outside his chambers. Before she could knock, he went to the door and opened it for Gilraen, motioning for her to enter.

After she sat in the armchair closest to the fire, Elrond asked, "What can I do for you, Lady Gilraen?"

"I am worried for Lainien." She confided, sadness in her tone and eyes.

"She has been quite distant recently." He said, remembering the conversation he had with Elladan just yesterday.

"_She isn't well, father. Yet, I do not know what can be wrong?" Elladan said._

"_She isn't acting any more strangely than I had expected, for one who is unhappy." Elrond responded sadly. _

"_If she is so sad," Elladan asked, frustrated, "why does she insist on staying?"_

"_She gave her word, my son. And she holds herself to her vow." Said Elrond, with a hint of pride coloring his voice._

"_But the man is dead, and the woman and child are safe here. She has no reason to stay."_

_Elrond looked at his son disapprovingly. "Just because their bodies are not in danger from the sword, does that mean that their hearts are yet healthy and protected from pain? Lady Gilraen lost her home and her husband, and almost her life. If you think that losing something else important to her now would do nothing, then I suggest you remember the weight of _your own heart _after what happened to your mother."_

_Elladan winced visibly, and Elrond continued, "Do you think that, just because your body was whole, that your heart did not ache? Lainien offers more than physical protection for Lady Gilraen, she offers her companionship and love. I think both the elf and woman benefit from this, wouldn't you say, my son?"_

_Elladan sat with his eyes downcast, ashamed at his presumptions and obliviousness. "I'm sorry, father." But then he looked up, a new light in his eyes. "What can we do to make her more comfortable here?" _

"I have an idea that should bring Lainien from her current morose mood." Elrond told Gilraen, who looked up with excitement in her eyes.

"What is your plan?" She asked excitedly.

-:-

The next morning, Lainien followed her normal routine, taking her Lady and Aragorn into the great hall, lingering for a moment next to Gilraen, as if in spite of the cold thoughts directed at her. None mattered but her Lady's.

She then gathered Aragorn into her arms and made her way into the kitchens. She found the maid who attended to the child, smiling at the elf whose eyes brighten at the sight of the child. The elf's mind had cleared of the overly negative thoughts towards Lainien, and was now settled with a slight fear of her, which was significantly better than the slander that she had thrown at her with her thoughts previously.

"Take care." Lainien said as she left, sneaking a final glace back at the child, now giggling in the elf's arms.

As she turned back around, she quite literally ran into a tall elf with light blond hair and dark brown eyes. She recognized him as the head cook. Apologizing quickly, she made to leave the kitchens.

"You're the hunter right? The wild one from the woods?" He asked suddenly.

Lainien stopped and turned back, cocking her head to the side.

"Yes." She responded simply.

Erestor looked at her closer. _Wild, indeed, _he thought, taking in her dark eyes and masses of long brown, tangled hair pulled back into a graceless knot. _Strong skills with a bow, _his thoughts continued, evaluating her, _perhaps even masterful. _His thoughts reflected the respect that he suddenly felt, as he could obviously see her skill. _Extremely competent with the double blade of Mirkwood, deadly and precise, and the build of a warrior, _he continued, eying the length of her body.

Lainien was not uncomfortable with his assessment, but surprised at his knowledge. She waited patiently for him to continue.

"If you're willing, I'm in need of some help." The elf started. Lainien raised her brow, the only sign of her curiosity at his statement.

"However I can help, I am willing." She said, slowly.

"I need more meat, for my only assistant as taken up other study, and I am not capable enough to hunt for all the meat on my own." Erestor said evenly.

_He's lying, _thought Lainien, suspiciously. _By his hands I can see his practice with a bow, and he is no novice. _Unsure of his motivations, she started to refuse.

"I'm sorry, but I have many other duties." Lainien said, trying not to offend, but instantly suspicious of his motives.

"Come now, surely you can spend but a few hours in the morning out in the woods. It would help me greatly." He continued, pressing her.

_I cannot let her refuse, _he thought, slightly desperate. _Lord Elrond asked this of me, and I cannot fail. _His resolve strengthened.

"I can pay you if you wish." He said, thinking to attract her thus.

Lainien was surprised at Elrond's involvement. However surprising, it did ease her suspicion of the man. Though slightly offended at his offer, but understanding his desperation, she decided to aid the man.

"I will do as you ask." She said, bowing her head slightly. "But I do not ask a reward. I am happy to help."

He smiled, and gave her a list of the type of game he would like, along with instructions guiding her to places in the woods where the game could be found. She thanked him, but noticed with a hint of pride that she knew of these places already, and there were several more that had better, more frequent results.

With a new task to look forward to, Lainien brightened. Realizing she was actually hungry, she decided to turn back to the kitchens to find some food.

_Tomorrow, _she thought excitedly as she made her way back out onto the grounds, to trees now almost completely bare with their orange and brown leaves heavy upon the ground, _will bring new light. _

-:-

**Author's note: Don't forget that I'm still looking for ideas on Legolas and Lainien's reunion! PM me your ideas :)**

** - TtMM**


	9. Doubt and Hope

**Author's note: With the current schedule, the big reveal and reunion scene with Legolas will come either Friday or Saturday. I need to decide if I'm going to have Lainien tell Gilraen all about her and Legolas' falling-out, or if she keeps part of it hidden, and it comes out when the two of them get into it after meeting again! If the former, then the next chapter will be very long and the reveal will wait until Saturday. If the latter, then I can do the reveal sooner. DECISIONS, DECISIONS! **

-:-

Dark eyes peered intensely through the trees and light steps made no footprint in the snow as the hunter moved through the forest, bow in hand.

Lainien was soaring, truly in her element and relishing in the rush of the hunt and the freedom of the forest. Here, she could shake off her cold exterior, revel in her emotions, and move swiftly through a breathtaking landscape. She was in heaven.

The elf had woken several hours before dawn; excitement buzzing through her mind and giving lightness to her step that had been absent for weeks. She gathered her weapons and set out, eager to embrace her freedom.

Now, she was stalking her prey. The large buck had been stripping bark from a tree when Lainien came upon his mind. She climbed into a tree, moving swiftly between branches and transporting herself closer to the animal, quiet as the death that awaited the animal before her.

Stringing her bow and bringing the arrow to the corner of her lip, she aimed just above the heart, piercing the epicenter of the circulatory system. The buck collapsed instantly.

The buck was large, and would serve well for Erestor's need. Unhappy that she had to end her outing quickly, but unwilling to leave her Lady and child unattended for too long, she grabbed the creature by the horns and began to pull it back toward Imladris.

Returning through the gates was more difficult than Lainien had anticipated. As she came closer, the minds of the guards entered her thoughts, and their initial fear of her figure angered her.

She stopped, letting the buck lay on the frozen ground. _I don't want to return, _she thought, frustrated. She was torn.

She had forgotten the joyous sensation of sprinting as fast as her legs could carry her, until she seemed to be flying over the ground. The elation of using her whole strength to pull herself up to the tallest part of the tree, and the dizzying height of the view once she reached the top. The peace of being surrounded only by the starlight on her face and the fresh smell of grass as she lay, admiring the night sky. There was no freedom greater than that which the forest provided.

Lainien took a step backwards, towards the forest. And another.

_But what of the feeling of small fingers grasping yours? _Came a small voice in her head. _What of the bubble of laughter from a child? Are the stars more beautiful than the life you could watch, developing brightly before your eyes? _The voice asked, growing stronger now. _What of the child, born to be king? Will you leave him to suffer his destiny alone?_

_No, _she thought, _I cannot do that. _

A great swell of humiliation filled her chest as she realized she had almost left behind her Lady and young Aragorn. Ashamed, she took hold of the horns once again, resuming her trek back towards the gates, shutting her mind to the thoughts of the guards looming over her head.

_Never again will I doubt my loyalty to my Lady or little one, _she pledged to herself.

-:-

True to her word, Lainien continued to hunt daily without the weak thoughts of abandonment on her mind. Each trip into the woods helped calm her soul, which she realized had been suffering in the stifling environment of the city. Each day, her heart lightened and she forgot her worries, content to sit with Aragorn in the mornings while Gilraen either ate or met with others, as long as she had her time in the forest where she could enjoy several hours of unadulterated freedom.

Thus, Gilraen observed that the light in Lainien's blue eyes returned, the quickness in her step apparent once again, and the shadows that hung upon her eyes gone more quickly than they had come. The transformation brought joy to her heart and eased many of her worries.

For another week, life for the three companions was bright at peaceful, most of their time spent together, Lainien detailing the wonders of the forest and Gilraen telling the stories she had learned as a child. Both were fascinated with the other's culture, and never were they in need for a topic of conversation.

It was during one of these secluded and comfortable moments in the vast library when Elrond found them. Moving to a chair across from Gilraen, Elrond sat and pressed the tips of his fingers together, peering at the pair.

"Lady Gilraen, Lainien," he began, "have you given more thought to that which we discussed several weeks ago?"

Lainien started with the easiest of topics they had discussed that day. "We need to provide Aragorn with a new name," she said quickly, before another topic could be spoken of, "one which we can use to conceal his true identity."

Gilraen pressed her own hands together, contemplating names that could fit her child.

"A human name won't _feel_ right, as it is not truly his name." She looked at Lainien, "Perhaps, we can give him an elven name?" She asked.

"I think that would be fitting." Elrond said, nodding his head.

Gilraen thought to the several words Lainien had taught her in her beautiful tongue. None seemed like a strong _name, _however. Just then, she focused on a memory, several in fact, of Lainien whispering down to the child as she held him in her arms.

"_Oltho vae, nin estel". _Gilraen repeated the quick line that Lainien spoke to Aragorn every night.

"Sweet dreams, my hope." Translated Elrond, emotion thick in his voice, turning to Lainien and smiling lightly.

Gilraen turned to Lainien as well, surprised at the added emotion to Elrond's words. The tender look in the elf's eye was prominent and she wondered if there was more to the saying than it would appear.

"Indeed, it is more than that, my Lady." Lainien answered her thought. "Estel is the faith that all elves have that our creator is good, and thus, that our world is good. It is the hope that we live for – that while there is darkness, there is also light, and it is always worth fighting for." She finished softly, but with a bright gleam in her eye that Gilraen found captivating.

Moved by her words, Gilraen looked down at her only son, with his soft grey eyes and tight brown curls upon his head, and thought of how he reminded her of all that is good, just as Lainien said. His eyes, _so much like his father's, _she thought, brought her true hope.

Elrond pondered on the name. Indeed, remembering his foresight into the child's life, the man this child will grow to be will be the leader of the greatest hope to all those in middle earth. _A well-deserved name, _he thought proudly.

"Estel." Lainien whispered the name softly. "You are hope, little one."


	10. A Story of Betrayal

Author's note: Sorry for the delay! I kept seeing an error message when trying to upload, and I eventually gave up.

-:-

Lainien stomped through the snow with little grace, her anger and frustration flowing easily now that she was free from the confinement of the city.

_I don't want to see him! _She thought angrily, taking extra care to childishly stomp on a fallen leaf, reveling in the _crunch _sound that the action made. Though it wasn't a green leaf, and therefore not the target of her frustration, it served its purpose. _I swore to myself I'd never again look upon his traitorous, capricious, good-for-nothing face! _

Despite her tantrum and her adamant thoughts against it, Legolas was quickly approaching Imladris. And with him, followed her past.

_He will bring with him many who feel even more strongly against me, _she thought, almost desperately now, realizing that her stay here would become even more unbearable. _I didn't think _that _could ever happen, _she snorted lightly.

She thought back to Elrond's words the day before, telling her Lady of the Young Prince's arrival and the reason. Lainien felt guilty that she hadn't spoken of this to her Lady yet, especially as weeks had past since she and Elrond spoke of it. But she hadn't looked forward to the questions she anticipated from her Lady.

_So curious, that woman, _she thought fondly, _never ending questions plague her thoughts! _

She had managed to evade answering such questions for the time, truly thankful now for her Lady's empathy towards Lainien's feelings. But Gilraen's curiosity would not be satiated, and the elf would be forced to explain her obvious resentment for the Young Prince.

_And here I am, branded a traitor, when I did nothing wrong, and the Young Prince is exalted as strong and brave for his actions taken against his once-friend. _She snorted again, remembering the praise she heard in the minds of the court as they saw his betrayal as an act of sacrifice for the good of his realm. _Sacrifice, _she thought darkly, _what would the Young Prince know of sacrifice? _

Finished with her ramblings and destruction of innocent leaves, Lainien turned back toward the gate and ultimately, to finally answer the questions of her Lady.

-:-

Walking up the steps into the hall slowly, as if stalling long enough could provide her an escape, she saw Elladan resting on the topmost stair, heavily cloaked, and staring at her. His thoughts were a mix of different ways to greet her, confusion and indecisions apparent both in his features and in the flow of his mind.

She realized then that his mind was pleasantly warm, like a spring breeze, and reminiscent of Elrond's brightness. Taking heart from her observations, she smiled at him lightly, and bowed her head.

"It is getting colder." He said at last. _Blast it! I'm talking to her about the weather?! _

Lainien smiled, and closed her mind to him, allowing him privacy, and was glad that, despite his obvious fear of her, that he decided to speak to her at all.

"It is." She agreed, unsure herself of how to hold a conversation, "Though, I find the snow quite beautiful."

His eyes lit up, "I agree." He said, happy to find at least a small similarity between them.

He took in her wild figure, from the length of her long, wavy and tangled dark brown hair pulled back with a strap of leather, to her wide and dark blue eyes staring at him unblinking, like a falcon observing prey, and her broad shoulders, more strongly built that many elven women. She was both frightening and fascinating.

Though she was now unable to read his mind, Elladan's eyes were expressive enough for her to know he was sizing her up somehow, whether appreciatively or not, she did not know, but his observations seemed more personal than Erestor's had, and she shifted uneasily.

"I must go." She said quickly, and took the stairs two at a time until she brushed passed him, the trail end of her grey cloak softly grazing his shoulder as she bounded past.

Elladan sighed softly to himself. _There is something most definitely wrong with me. _Standing, he turned and retreated into the halls.

-:-

Lainien followed the brightness of her Lady's mind into the library, where she stood outside the door listening. Her Lady was reading to Aragorn. _Estel, _Lainien corrected herself, _he is our Estel. _

Lainien smiled as she realized Gilraen was reading out the story of Ilúvatar and his creation of Arda.

"Then the voices of the Ainur," came Gilraen's soft voice, "like unto harps and lutes, and pipes and trumpets, and viols and organs, and like unto countless choirs singing with words, began to fashion the theme of Iluvatar to a great music," Her voice was pleasant as she described the song that created Arda, their land.

"And a sound arose of endless interchanging melodies woven in harmony that passed beyond hearing into the depths and into the heights, and the places of the dwelling of Iluvatar were filled to overflowing, and the music and the echo of the music went out into the Void, and it was not void."

Lainien entered the library, closing the door softly and sat upon a cushion at the ground before Gilraen's feet, listening to the end of her story.

_Hello, angel, _Gilraen thought, smiling quickly down at the elf, noting the snow that still hung on the shoulders of her cloak and the echo of wild freedom still lingering in Lainien's eyes. _How fared the forests today?_

Lainien chuckled. "The same as yesterday, my Lady; old and joyous."

_You have much to say, I can see it. _

Lainien sighed. "Yes, you are correct. Would you like to hear another story?" She asked softly, glancing up at Gilraen's eyes briefly.

In response, Gilraen shifted Estel more comfortably on her lap, setting the large, leather-bound book upon a side table, and tucked her legs beneath her.

Lainien took this as being ready, and began her tale.

"After my father left me and ran, his siege failing and slaves retreating, I was carried into the healing halls and tended for two days. Unbeknownst to me, as I was put into a deep healing sleep, the guard was focused on interrogating the captured creatures to find the source of evil."

"They had found that an elf, one of their own, had lead them and, with the power of magic gifted by the Dark Wizard, my father and his minions entered the forest in stealth, hidden from the eyes of our guard."

"It was not long until they had a name. Saeros." Lainien paused, closing her eyes.

"With that information, they began to hunt him, and they turned to me."

She opened her eyes now and continued. "I was brought out of my sleep and taken abruptly into the dungeons below the halls." She remembered perfectly the feel of cold iron around her wrists, along with the cutting pain of uneven stone upon her knees as she was lowered onto the floor of the cell.

_How could they do that to a child? _Came Gilraen's stricken thoughts.

Lainien looked at her with heavy, sad eyes. "I was born of a traitor, and was found to be the last person near him before he fled into the woods." Lainien explained. "They feared me, and suspected me of knowing his plans."

"But how could you have known?" Gilraen asked, indignant on her behalf.

Lainien's face fell into even deeper sadness, and she lowered her eyes from her Lady's face. "My gift." She whispered, the words barely audible to Gilraen's ears.

_Lainien was forced to squint her eyes at the sudden brightness of the hall compared to the dimly lit cell she had been occupying. King Thranduil sat magnificently upon his delicately carved throne, surrounded on either side by his advisors and the court._

_The elfling shivered in fear at the imposing sight. _My King has always looked so warm, _Lainien thought, but now there is only cold resignation._

_Unwilling to appear weak before such an audience, Lainien straightened her back and squared her shoulders, staring directly at the King._

"_Lainien Saerosiell," _the King began with a strong, ringing voice, echoing through the hall, silencing the slight conversation, "_you are charged with aiding treason against your kingdom, and the ultimate slaying of your kin." _

_Lainien's eyes opened wide, _Treason?! Kin-slayer?! _she thought, panic rising quickly. She focused her eyes on the people in hall, reading their thoughts._

She had to have known his plan!

How magnificent of an actor this one is!

My poor beloved!

_Lainien quickly shut out the thoughts, the term of endearment causing her physical pain as she remembered her mother begging her father to see reason. _

"_What say you to these charges?" The King demanded impatiently. _

"_I deny them." Lainien said, determined to show no fear. _

_The King looked at her, an eyebrow raised. _He looked so much like Legolas when he does that, _she thought suddenly. _

_The hall erupted in noise as the advisors all began talking, damning her in some way or another. Lainien looked around, noting she recognized most of the faces. These were the elves who worked with her mother and father. _My mother, _she thought, pain gripping her chest, stopping her breathing and bringing hot moisture to her eyes. _

"_Silence." Said the King, staring hard at the elfling before him. She brought her face back to his again, and he could see the tears forming. _How young, _he thought, _to know so much evil.

"_You claim not to know of his plans?" The King asked._

_Lainien denied it again. "How could I have known?" She asked, desperation creeping into her voice._

_The king raised an eyebrow again. "Child, he began slowly, a dangerous glint in his eye, "do not play with me. I know of your secret."_

_Lainien froze. _How could he know? _She thought wildly. _The only people who know are either dead, or running for his life, _she thought. But then she stiffened. _There is but one other who knows.

"_Legolas, my son, come forward." _

_Lainien thought her heart could break no more, but she was proven wrong as the young prince of Mirkwood, her most trusted friend, came to stand in front of her. What dignity and pride she had shown was broken, and she sank to her knees slowly, the air gone from her chest. _

"Legolas," _she whispered, the word coming out more of a soft sob as her voice broke._

_He looked at her for a moment, a cold nothingness upon his face, and then turned away, facing his father._

Could you hear your own heart break? _She thought, as she stared at his narrow shoulders, remembering the feeling of her arms wrapped around them as he carried her after she had fallen from a tree. _

"_My son," the King said, "tell us of the child's witchery."_

"_She can read minds." Legolas said flatly. "She proved it to me many times."_

_Lainien felt dizzy until she realized she had stopped breathing. Taking in a quick, shaking breath, she opened her mind again, searching for his thoughts._

_She found a wall. He was blocking her. He was using the skills she taught him against her, repelling her mental probes and walling off his mind. _

So, _she thought, _he is truly gone from me. There is no hope. _She lowered her head and closed her thoughts off from the world, sinking slowly into her mind._

Lainien paused in her tale to focus on her Lady. Tears were slowly falling down her face, but she still held Lainien's eyes. The elf could see a small fire behind the tears, burning with indignation on her behalf. Lainien smiled slightly, before continuing.

"In the end, after much discussion, which I honestly don't remember," Lainien began again, "the greatest consensus was that I be killed. I was a danger with my dark magic that my father had bestowed, and I had lied about my abilities to my king."

_How did you escape? _Gilraen thought.

Lainien smiled again. "Only by the warm nature of the Lady of the Realm." She said, remembering the beautiful queen who she had loved as a child.

"With just a word and meaningful glace shared with her King, the Queen of Mirkwood saved my life." Lainien said, remembering with slight humor the look on many of the advisor's faces as the King changed his mind.

"_Very well." Came the King's sonorous voice. "I am a merciful King. Being just an elfling, I will spare your life." The shocked outcries of the court were loud as they shouted their disbelief._

"_Instead," he said, overpowering their voices with his own, "you will henceforth be banished from Mirkwood on pain of death for the rest of your days." _

Just kill me, _thought the elfling, _for there is nothing yet more to life for, _she despaired, feeling empty inside. _

_But before she could request her death, she was grabbed roughly on either arm by a guard and carried out of the hall. Her last view of the golden chamber was of Legolas' eyes, a cold and distant blue, before the hall doors shut. _

"From there," Lainien said, looking down at her hands, "I was taken straight to the gate, tied upon a horse, a was ridden out into the forest. Just beyond the farthest village, a guard lowered me onto the ground and left me, hands still bound."

"Where did you go?" Gilraen asked softly.

Lainien thought for a moment. "I don't remember." She said simply. "For a long while, just how long I can't be sure – days, years, centuries – I laid upon the ground and waited to die."

Lainien's eyes grew dark as the memories resurfaced. Gilraen shuddered, and Lainien looked up, trying to clear her face of emotion.

"But death was not my fate. After a very long while, I stood and began walking. I eventually stumbled upon a village where I found food and shelter, but I never stayed anywhere for long."

"I spent the finals years of my childhood in the edge of the Mirkwood forest, teaching myself to hunt with a weak bow I had fashioned, and finding comfort in the woods."

"You are a survivor." Gilraen said, her eyes shining with pride at her elf.

"As are you, Lady." Said Lainien, eyes sparkling. "I saw you prepared to fight those orcs in the forest."

Gilraen smiled sheepishly. But then her face hardened. "I understand now your feelings for Legolas." She said, anger biting in her tone.

The elf's thoughts turned to their visitor. "I am strong now, no longer heart-broken, innocent, or weak." Lainien said with an air of haughtiness in her tone. Gilraen didn't believe a single word. Smiling lightly at her stubborn elf, she sighed.

"What will you do when you see him?" She asked.

Lainien's proud demeanor dropped suddenly, and she looked lost.

"I don't know." She said with heavy melancholy thick in her voice, her shoulders hunching slightly, hands wringing together. "I never thought I'd see him again."

_We will be strong together, _Gilraen thought, a strong edge to her mental voice.

"Yes, my Lady. We will be strong."

-:-

**Author's note: There you have it! Or at least, there you have most of it. Tomorrow will be Legolas' arrival, so get excited. I can't believe the story has become so popular! Welcome to everyone, and I hope you are enjoying Between Freedom and Loyalty.**

** - TtMM**


	11. Preparations

**Author's note: I apologize, but I uploaded the wrong file for this chapter, posting an unfinished draft. I have edited it as of 4/20/14 at 5:15pm. I didn't mean to leave you hanging quite so literally!**

-:-

The remaining days before the Prince's arrival were some of Lainien's worst days in Imladris. Even the morning hunts did little to soothe Lainien's growing anxiety. While the elf slept little most days, she found herself unable to sleep more than an hour before nightmares woke her, her thrashing nearly ending in her falling from her tree.

"_What will you do when you see him?" _Her Lady's question seemed to flow through her mind constantly. _I could just kill him, _she thought, snorting loudly at the thought and startling a bird from its branch overhead.

_Do I want revenge? Do I want him to apologize? _She couldn't decide. She didn't think either would make her feel better. _Neither would bring back my parents or return the stolen years of my life, _she thought bitterly.

After several hours of wandering through the woods - touching each tree reverently and letting the soft sounds of the wind calm her - she came to a decision. _He will be nothing to me. He deserves none of my emotion, hatred or otherwise. The young prince will have no power over me. I am free. _

Satisfied with her decision, she began moving slowly back to Imladris, taking her time and focusing her mind on preparing for their meeting.

-:-

As Lainien approached the halls again after entering through the gates, she looked up expectantly.

Just as he had for the past several days, Elladan was sitting upon the topmost step of the stairs leading into the great hall. While the routine was confusing for her in the beginning, she had grown accustomed to it, and even welcomed the small intrusion.

"Good morning." He said, looking up at her.

"It is." She agreed, stepping closer to the stairs. She had continued to offer him privacy in his mind, so now she was unsure, as she so often was in social situations where people were not trying to fight her, what she should do next.

"Would you care to join me this morning?" He said, moving over slightly, as if to show there was ample room upon his stair for her. "I have some breakfast." He pulled two pastries from inside his cloak and held them up for her inspection.

She cocked her head to the side, looking very much like a bird of prey to Elladan. Whatever she had been considering, he seemed to not pose a threat, for she closed the distance to the steps and sat down next to him, giving him a wide berth, while still politely accepting his offer.

_This is…different, _she thought as she sat there in silence with the elf, nibbling one of the pastries.

_This is…uncomfortable, _he thought. _Why won't she talk with me? It is obvious she has been suffering lately, but she refuses to say a word. _He took a bite, chewing softly, debating what exactly he should say.

"Lainien," he began uncertainly, "will you tell me what is on your mind?"

She looked at him, eyes widening slightly.

"I have seen the change," he said quickly, "the shadows under your eyes and the lengthening trips into the woods." He now felt foolish in showing how much he had been watching.

Lainien continued to look at him, contemplating. _Why does he care? _

"I ask because," he paused slightly, as if considering why for himself, "because not many others will, and to be alone is a heavy burden." He finished, hoping that his sincerity could be seen, rather than heard, as he doubted his words made much sense.

Lainien was taken aback. He had answered her unspoken question, and while she was accustomed to answering silent thoughts, she hadn't had anyone answer hers in a very long time.

_In over a thousand years, _she thought, as she remembered once again the coming of the young prince. _He was the last to answer my unasked questions, _she thought, a mixture of bitterness, anger, and sadness coloring her thoughts.

"I meant no offense." Elladan quickly said, taking her silence and change of mood in the wrong way.

"There is no offense." Lainien said softly, soothing his concerns. "I was only surprised."

Elladan wanted to question her surprise, but she continued.

"I must admit," she said with a sigh, looking out at the grounds, "that I have been anxious at the coming of the Young Prince of Mirkwood. He was kin, and I have not seen him, or any other Mirkwood elf, since I left many years ago."

"Your anxiety is understandable," Elladan said, "but unneeded." Lainien looked up at him again, capturing his eyes with a hard look.

"Is that so?" She asked.

"You are safe here Lainien. My father would not allow a guest to come to any harm."

"I fear no bodily harm from them, for even if they could catch me, I have survived worse than any pain they can deliver." She said, eyes hard.

Elladan was both confused and concerned. He couldn't decide if he wanted to know what the worse pain was, and decided ultimately to continue.

"What do you fear, then?"

Lainien looked at him closely, and Elladan felt as if her wild eyes were trying to capture his soul. As intense was her stare, he could not look away.

"Too many things." She answered softly, barely audible even to the elf next to her.

She rose quickly, startling Elladan, and moving quickly into the hall.

He continued to sit there for several minutes, pondering their conversation.

-:-

"I don't need to wear _that." _Lainien said firmly, crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes at Elrond.

"Though you may not like him," Elrond said "he _is _the Crown Prince of Mirkwood. Some customs and etiquettes are to be upheld, I should think." He unsuccessfully tried to hide his smirk, but it was not missed by the elleth.

"He doesn't deserve any propriety from me." She said, raising her chin.

Gilraen giggled at the childish look on Lainien's face. "Leave her be," she said, still giggling, "she should wear what is comfortable. It will undoubtedly ease her nerves."

Lainien was extremely thankful for her Lady's words. Though she had absolutely no intentions of fighting, wearing something so... She stared down at the dress upon the large bed that had been given to her. Constricting.

"I'll be perfectly respectable in my own clothing, Elrond. I don't need such a dress."

The deep neckline was more revealing than any dress she had ever worn, and she was not going to appear before the young prince looking anything less than intimidating. While the image of herself in that thingwould frighten _her, _it would do nothing to instill fear in the prince's mind.

Elrond sighed and gathered the dress into his arms again. "Do as you wish, child."

He stood from his seat on the side of her bed and walked towards the door, passing Gilraen and winking at her, sending her into another fit of giggles. "Do not forget," he said as he turned back toward Lainien, "be out on the grounds just after noon. You wouldn't want to draw any extra attention by being tardy."

Lainien rolled her eyes when he turned around, and began preparing for a hot bath. She still hadn't rested since returning from her hunt, and she was desperate to be clean.

Gilraen sat on the bed, thinking over the coming hours. _I'm starting to feel nervous now, _she thought. Lainien turned her head to give her an upturned eyebrow.

_Though it is said he is coming just for an unofficial visit, _she explained, _he is really here to see Estel and me. _

Lainien continued to look at her, her eyebrow still holding its position.

Gilraen sighed. _What if we are deemed…_her mind searched for a word to describe her self-conscious fears, _inadequate? _

Lainien suddenly understood, and couldn't help but laugh, her eyes brightening and face lighting up with a smile. "My Lady," she said, laughing still, "of all the things both beautiful and pure that Imadris has to offer, you and Estel are of the highest quality." Gilraen blushed softly, running her hands down the front of her soft white gown again.

Lainien finally sobered. "Lady, you have nothing at all to fear. I'll be with you." She smiled once more, and then disappeared into the bathing room, preparing for a long soak.

Gilraen gently brought Estel into her arms and left the room, giving Lainien her peace. The two walked through the halls and joined several others waiting, talking excitedly about the prince.

As usual, Gilraen felt uncomfortable around the other elves of Imladris. While they were never once rude to her, and they often invited her to meals, walks around the grounds, or to even sit while they read, she always felt guilty that Lainien could never join her.

The elves fawned over Estel, holding him and singing to him. As she did every time she spent time with the other elves, she wondered helplessly how such beautiful creatures, who seemed so pure and gentle, could be so cruel. _Even the greatest lightness holds some darkness, _she thought, gazing at the beautiful faces of the elves around her.

-:-

Gilraen returned to Lainien's room after being shown the gardens where Legolas would be welcomed, only to find the elf still in the bath, her head tilted back, mouth agape, eyes open and glazed, sleeping soundly.

She laughed softly, putting Estel down in his crib, and moved to the elf's side. She gently brushed Lainien's wet hair, calling her name to wake her. The elf's eyes slid into focus and she sat up abruptly, disturbing the water violently.

She then saw her Lady, with the mirth painted visibly on her face, and realized what had happened. She saw the image of herself sleeping comically with her mouth wide open and blushed slightly.

"My apologies, Lady, I will finish preparing." She said as her face turned down hoping to hide her blush.

Gilraen giggled again, handing the elf a towel. She watched as Lainien dried her hair, which was hanging freely, a dark mass of silky hair tangled together flowing thickly down her back. Gilraen rarely saw her hair down fully, and reached out to touch the ends.

Lainien stiffened as Gilraen lifted her hair, exposing her back, waiting. Sure enough, just as she managed to gather the ample amounts of thick, dark hair, she gasped.

Long scars ran down the length of Lainien's back, starting just below the nape of her neck, and ending at the small of her spine. They were white with age, but appeared deep.

Gilraen's thoughts were filled with concern; _this is not like your other scars, my angel. What is this from? _She had seen the multitude of scars across Lainien's body from her life in the forest, but she hadn't ever seen this. This was a purposeful mark left behind.

"Now is not the time for the story, my Lady." Lainien whispered softly. At the beginnings of protest from her Lady, she continued, "One day, I promise I will answer your questions." She turned and faced Gilraen. "Today, however, is meant for other things." Smiling, she handed Gilraen a silver brush.

While she was unwilling to let the subject drop so easily, she couldn't pass up the opportunity to brush Lainien's hair. It had been a secret urge she had for several weeks now, after seeing Lainien bathe for the first time, and caught a glance at her long hair.

Thus, she took the brush and gave Lainien a look that said clearly, _this conversation is not over, _and pulled her by the hand to the bed, where she sat her down and began the work on her hair.

It was truly work. _How long has it been since she's brushed this out! _She thought with surprise.

Lainien laughed at her thoughts. "A very long while, Lady. But do not worry, you won't hurt me." Lainien laughed again, listening to Gilraen's inner monologue about mistreating her hair and not looking properly after herself.

It was pleasant to have someone fret over you, she decided. If only for a while.

They sat in peaceful silence, interrupted by the occasional grunt from Gilraen as she worked through a difficult tangle.

When her hair was finished, Lainien gathered it up and tied it back again with the leather string, securing it in place. She heard Gilraen's sighs and desire to play with it more.

"We don't have the time, Lady." Gilraen's face fell. "Perhaps tomorrow." She said with a smile.

Gilraen left while Lainien set aside the towel and donned her clothing. _The Young Prince will have to make due with my attire, _she thought, adorning her simple dark grey leggings, lacing the ties at her waist. Adding a loose white long sleeve shirt, which bunched under her bust and again at the elbow, and covering that with a dark brown leather jerkin, she tied the strings at the chest and pulled her boots out from the small armoire.

Pulling on the supple dark leather boots past her knees and tightening the straps, she considered whether to bring her weapons. She wanted to intimidate the young prince, but not start any fights. She settled with her regular concealed daggers, one in each boot and another at her hip, and her twin short swords, proving to him that she could hold her own against the ones he likely had.

Strapping them to her back and feeling comforted by the familiarity of their presence against her shoulder blades, she quickly walked from the room to find her Lady.

It didn't take long to find her, as she followed the rest of the elves moving excitedly toward the largest of the Imladris gardens, lining up to form the welcoming party for the prince.

Lainien located her Lady and Estel in the back of the growing crowd, and she moved swiftly through the elves around her towards her Lady's side, ignoring the hostile thoughts of those she passed. Finally at her Lady's side, she touched her elbow lightly, signifying her presence.

Gilraen looked behind her and saw Lainien, a tense look on her face and looking prepare for battle with her swords on her back. _She looks truly formidable, _she thought.

"Thank you, Lady". Lainien said, her icy demeanor fading slightly as she smiled, but it returned quickly.

Gilraen knew of Lainien's plan to ignore the prince completely. She didn't quite approve, as she was of the opinion that one should face both their fears and their anger head-on, but this was her choice.

While Lainien adopted the façade of casual indifference, she continued to glance about the crowd, quickly spotting Elrond and his sons in the front of the group. Oddly, Elladan was scanning the crowd as well. He caught Lainien's eye, nodded and smiled slightly, and turned back to face the forest.

-:-

They had been waiting now for several minutes, the crowd finally growing silent as it came closer to the time when the scout had said the prince would arrive. Lainien was growing restless, anxiety creeping slowly in and threatening to overwhelm her and she forced herself to breathe. Only Gilraen noticed this, as she could feel Lainien shifting ever so slightly at her back, for Lainien's face gave nothing away.

Slowly, the sounds of hoof beats could be heard from the trees, and an excited murmur began through the crowd. Lainien was scanning the thoughts of all in the crowd for anything that might cause trouble for her Lady. But nothing more than excitement and anticipation floated around her in the thoughts of the many elves present. She broke her façade for just a moment as she snorted at the thoughts of the elleths closest to her.

_He has been gone too long, for there are none here as absolutely delicious as he!_

_This visit, he will surely dance with me!_

_I hope he doesn't notice that this was the dress I wore last time! It is the most flattering of my…_

Lainien shut the frivolous thoughts from her mind, shaking her head slightly. Gilraen looked behind her in question, but Lainien had slipped back into her indifferent mask, gazing bored off in the opposite direction from where they could hear the Prince approaching.

_You are very convincing, my angel. _Gilraen thought, wishing to support Lainien. The side of Lainien's lip turning up in a slight smile was the only sign she gave in return.

Finally, the first guard appeared from the forest on horseback. He was a strong representative of her kin; tall and strong of frame, long golden hair that was perfectly straight and braided back from his face, light grey eyes hardened with focus, and with the Mirkwood trademark weapons of an ornately carved long bow and two twin blades hanging between his shoulder blades.

Lainien studied his face carefully, trying to recognize the elf. His brows were thick and dark, and his nose was slightly crooked, as if broken at least once. _Yes, _she thought, _I have seen him before. _

Before she could remember who he was, the remaining elves in the party came into sight. _Will I even be able to recognize the Young Prince if I see him? He is no longer a child. Perhaps, _she thought with a false sense of hope, _he won't recognize me._

Just as she had the thought, the last elf rode into the gardens. Lainien's heart literally stopped for a long moment, her breath catching in her chest, and her stomach clenching tightly.

_Legolas._


	12. First Sight

Bright blue eyes scanned ahead through the forest, hoping excitedly to catch a glimpse of the beautiful city. He could smell the gardens, full of exotic flowers, and admired the soft light filtering down through the trees above, giving a soft green hue to everything. _It is so beautiful here, _he thought.

He was exhausted. _I must find rest for my guards, _he thought, _for_ _they are surely even more tired than I_. Though the trip hadn't taken any longer than expected, they had encountered unexpected company several times.

The forest ended and he rode into the large garden, dismounting quickly next to the head of his guard, Haedirn, who had also dismounted and was now smiling softly at the crowd who had gathered.

Legolas patted his horse, Hurwen, thanking her softly in elvish while stroking her white mane. _I am indebted to you, once again, spirited one, _he thought. The horse had reacted quicker than he during their quarrel with the orcs just the day before, allowing him to dodge the sword that had come from nowhere. He shivered as he remembered how close he had come to being struck.

He turned now to Lord Elrond, who was smiling broadly at him from the front of the large crowd. Legolas walked forward quickly, embracing the older elf.

"Welcome, Legolas. Your presence here brings much excitement." Lord Elrond seemed to smirk at this, and Legolas raised a brow lightly. Lord Elrond smiled even wider, saying, "There is much to see, Young Prince, for you have not be to visit for many years now."

Legolas was puzzled by the older elf's cryptic words. _I shall just have to wait to see what he has in store for me this time, _he thought, remembering the tricks Elladan and Elohir had up their sleeve the last time he came to Imladris. _I could not remove the pink from my hair for weeks!_ he thought, recalling the difficulty of washing out the thick berry paste that dyed his hair a violent shade of pink.

He laughed at the memory and shook his head, "I can't decide if I'm frightened or excited!" He said, chuckling still. Lord Elrond chuckled as well, _I'm sure that fear will indeed be one of your emotions, _Elrond thought, continuing to chuckle. He looked over his shoulder at the newest elf to their city, _much sooner than you think._

Legolas followed his gaze to the back of the group of elves.

His eyes met a small human woman, clothed in a simple, elegant white dress, her soft brown hair framing her face, which was defined by large brown eyes and prominent nose.

In her arms was a small child wrapped in a blue blanket, whose face Legolas couldn't see. _That must be Lady Gilraen, _he thought, _and this must be the young heir. He is so very small! _His thoughts turned sad for several moments as he thought of the struggle the young child will go through, and all the responsibility that will be upon his shoulders.

His light eyes focused again on the lovely pair, and noticed the elleth standing protectively close to the human, her hand on the Lady's elbow, though with an air of boredom.

She was quite striking, with high cheekbones, full lips and dark hair. Just as he was admiring her face, the elf turned and looked at him with fierce eyes framed with thick, dark lashes. Wild dark blue eyes captured his light blue ones and he froze, breath leaving his lungs as if he'd taken a hit to the chest.

_Lainien! _His only comprehensible thought was a single name as he stared, bewildered into the fierce eyes of the elf.

-:-

Lainien stared at the young prince, trying to keep her face from showing the multitude of emotions she felt. She concentrated on his thoughts, preparing for the worst reaction and readying herself for defense.

_Lainien! _

His mental call of her name caused her more pain than she had expected. It pierced her heart and she wished she could sink to the ground and cry. She couldn't remember the last time he had said her name.

Her thoughts hardened against the pain as she remembered the last time _she _had said _his _name, and she refused to give into the pain. She was free.

His thoughts formed no other words, but instead were filled with incomprehensible emotions, and finally, with images. Lainien was seeing her small form lying crumpled on the floor of the King's hall, eyes blank and lifeless as she heard the King pronouncing her banishment. She watched from the prince's point of view as she was dragged from the hall, the blood from her back leaving a trail behind her, as the prince looked into her face for the last time.

Part of her was glad that this haunted him just as it did her. _At least he knows the magnitude of his actions, _she thought bitterly. She gazed at him for another moment, and then turned away with as much cold indifference as she could hold upon her face. She continued, however, to listen to his mind as she attempted to regain his composure, both mentally and physically.

Suddenly, his thoughts were cut off from her, as he undoubtedly came out of his shock and realized who exactly she was. _No doubt, he is reeling with disgust and hatred, _she thought, trying to reflect the disinterest of her face within her thoughts. It failed miserably, but it was worth a try.

-:-

It took Legolas several moments of shock for him to recollect himself and remember her gifts. He quickly focused and hardened his mind to hers, preparing for a mental push as she undoubtedly would try to force her way into his thoughts. Nothing came. She continued to look mildly uninterested and did nothing to fight against the wall of his thoughts.

_She's alive, _he thought, surprised and confused at the great relief that came from this realization. _She lived through her banishment. _He was certainly surprised, that was understandable – a heavily injured child making it through a dark forest and supporting herself for years? But while there was disbelief, there was also a heavy sense of joy and relief coursing through him, which he couldn't understand.

_She's the blood of a traitor, and gifted with dark magic. _He hardened his thoughts, and, with a huge effort, turned away from the wild elf and faced Lord Elrond.

-:-

Elrond knew the second that Legolas recognized Lainien. The Prince's eyes widened in a flash, and he even took a step back, physically taken aback. _No doubt he had assumed her dead, _Elrond thought. The Prince took almost a full minute to recover, until he narrowed his eyes, closed his mouth, and looked at Elrond again.

From the almost dangerous glint in the Prince's eye, Elrond knew he'd be in trouble if he didn't wrap up this friendly gathering, and move to somewhere more private.

"Come, let us go inside where you can rest, for no doubt your journey has been long." _And you should be well rested for the confrontation I am sure will happen quite soon, _he thought, smirking slightly again.

Legolas followed Lord Elrond back up the sweeping lawn, and ducked quickly to avoid the slow punch to his shoulder from Elohir. In no mood to play, he simply glared at the elf and continued behind Lord Elrond.

Elohir's gaze followed the retreating Prince, brows raised. "Leave him be." Said Elladan at his side. "I'm sure he had his reasons." Elohir turned his attention to his twin, who was watching the retreating back of the wild elf as she guided her Lady back into the halls.

"I think you are _all_ crazy." Elohir said, turning and following the rest of the elves, leaving Elladan to stare at his back questioningly.

-:-

Gilraen had watched the first sighting of the two with interest. The Prince didn't look as she had expected. She thought he would seem darker, more sinister for some reason. Lainien sighed.

"Just because his hair may be golden," she whispered, "doesn't mean he is. Don't let his appearance fool you. He is a trained fighter and politician – two of the most formidable characters, and he has both." Lainien finished, a hard note in her tone.

Gilraen smiled slightly at her elf's agitation. She hadn't seen Lainien so jumpy and rough before. "You did well, Lainien." She said softly, only for her ears.

Lainien looked down at her Lady, her irritation and anxiety slowly fading as dark brown eyes smiled at her. "Thank you." She said, hoping to convey more than just thanks for the praise, but also for the support. Gilraen smiled again.

The two headed for their chambers, intent on relaxing until the feast.

-:-

Legolas followed Lord Elrond into his chambers, his senses on high alert as he walked through the halls.

"Calm yourself, Legolas," Elrond said, "she is not going to attack you." _Right now, anyways, _thought Elrond, rather unsure of this himself.

"What is she doing here?" He demanded, turning to Elrond. "Why is she here?"

"In due time, your questions will be answered." He said, continuing down the hall, leaving Legolas standing by himself. He growled lightly and continued.

They arrived in Elrond's sitting room and Legolas walked in quickly, shutting the door, and sat. Elrond noted with some amusement that he picked the same chair as Lainien, facing his back to the wall, with a clear view of the entire room.

Legolas sat with his arms crossed, looking up at Elrond expectantly. "Well?" He demanded again.

Elrond narrowed his eyes at the young elf, and Legolas dropped his arms and lowered his eyes.

"I am sorry, Lord Elrond, for my rashness." He said contritely. "I am quite…" he searched for the word for a moment, "worked up." He finished, rather lamely. "I do not quite know how I feel." He explained quickly.

This was better than Elrond had expected, as he feared the Prince would come straight out with bitter anger and resentment. The fact that he was at least unsure that he hated Lainien gave Elrond some hope.

"I understand very well." Elrond responded. "What do you wish to know?"

"How did she come here?"

"She brought Lady Gilraen and young Estel here from the forest."

"What were they doing there?"

"They were traveling from the North to here, seeking my protection, when they were stopped by orcs." Elrond's eyes turned down with a heavy sadness as he remembered the heavy loss of life, and the effect it had of Gilraen for so long.

"Lainien saved the woman and child. If it weren't for her help, there would be no hope for men." Elrond finished, his voice stern to remind Legolas of the strong act of the elleth.

Legolas pondered over this. "Could she have known who the child was? Could she have befriended them _knowing _their importance?" He asked, compelled to find motive and hidden agenda in the elleth's actions.

Elrond looked at him sternly, and Legolas felt foolish. "No, Prince, I do not believe that, nor should you."

Legolas remained silent for a moment. "Then what is she _still _doing here? The Lady is safe, as is the heir."

Elrond sighed. "Lainien swore to the father that she would protect them, and she takes her vows very seriously." Legolas raised a brow.

"I must also add," Elrond said, "that thought Estel _is _the heir, Lainien seems to only see them as her family, and treats them with compassion rather than servility. It would not bode well to ask her to leave them."

Legolas thought over this again. _It goes against much of what I would have thought from her, _he mused. _Though, I haven't entertained the idea she was still alive for centuries now, _he continued, remembering his dreams as a child that Lainien had returned home.

"So she will stay?" Legolas asked, looking up at Elrond again.

"For as long as she wishes." He responded firmly, with a great sense of finality in his tone. There was no room for question or argument. _She is here to stay. _


	13. The Welcoming Feast

Lainien took a deep breath in, held it for several moments, and released it with a long puff of breath that extended out in front of her, disappearing after a moment into the cold air of the forest. She fired her bow, the arrow piercing one of the few leaves still clinging to a branch.

This satisfied her anger much better than stomping on them. She relished the _twang _of the bow as it released, and the soft crunch as the arrow ripped through the leaf. Hopefully this would relieve her of the twitch of her hand when she saw the Prince, aching to pull out her bow.

The reprieve of the stillness of the forest, with trees and grass covered in soft snow, was Lainien's saving grace after the afternoon's excitement. Rarely did the elf take multiple trips into the forest, and never did she venture quite so far, but she desperately sought the absolutely stillness and peace that only the deep forest could provide.

Lainien climbed down from the tall tree and leaned heavily against it, trying to focus her mind to see only the trunk of the tree, with its gnarled, frost-covered roots, and not the face of the Young Prince, which had been haunting her since she had seen it earlier.

The overwhelming and mixed feelings of pain, hatred, and sadness were too much for her to bear after so many years of pushing away any feeling. She had gone for too long without proper introspection, and she was now kicking herself, wishing she had better control and understanding of her emotions.

She sighed heavily, watching her breath swirl in front of her face. Soaking in the silence of the woods, she forced her thoughts to mimic the serenity of the trees. With a calm mind, she turned around and headed back to Imladris, her feet picking up their pace until she was sprinting. So comfortable in the dense trees, she barely needed to concentrate to avoid them as she sprinted, her face alight with fierce joy at the release.

She slowed finally after an hour of running as she came within sight of the guard post. Head high, she headed into the city and to her Lady's chambers.

-:-

Gilraen was staring at her reflection in the mirror. _Is this enough? _She had adorned her finest gown for the feast, and added her only necklace and earrings that had made it through her journey. _I do not own any circlets or bracelets like the others, _she thought sadly.

"You do not need any embellishments, my Lady, you are beautiful without them."

Gilraen turned to smile sheepishly at Lainien, who was standing in the door, leaning against the frame. The elf had snow still in her hair and a light, teasing glint in her eye.

"They only add those trinkets out of vain desire to attract that which will never be theirs." Lainien moved from the doorway and came to stand behind her Lady.

"But if you're patient, I can try to braid your hair in an elvish fashion. Though," she added, "you might have better luck asking another elven Lady." She chuckled darkly, "I don't have much experience."

"I would be honored to have you braid my hair, Lainien." Gilraen said softly. Lainien smiled and ushered her Lady into the chair at the mirror.

With an air of indecision, Lainien started running her fingers through Gilraen's hair, gathering strands and beginning the only braid she could remember clearly how to do. Focusing on memories of her mother's fingers against her head, Lainien copied her movements. She started at Gilraen's left ear, braiding a simple pattern that draped from one ear to another, letting the rest of her soft brown, wavy hair fall down her back, ending halfway to her hips.

She finished and Gilraen admired her handiwork in the mirror. _It's perfect, angel. Thank you. _Lainien smiled and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "I must get ready now." She said as she walked quickly to the door. "I'll come to take you and Estel to the feast soon."

Gilraen watched her leave, slightly apprehensive for the coming feast. Lainien hadn't ever attended a meal with the other elves yet, and she wasn't sure how they would act.

Lainien was worrying over the same thing as she entered her rooms, down the hall from her Lady's, stripping off her clothes and heading to the bath. As she soaked, she mentally prepared herself for the worst.

Toweling off, she chose a simple white gown made of cotton with long sleeves that ended at her wrist. The fitted top came down to expose only her collarbones, and the skirt flared slightly at her waist. Overall, it was probably not elegant enough to befit a feast for a Prince, but it was at least an effort on Lainien's part – a sign that she didn't care enough either to impress, or to deliberately dress down in leggings to spite him.

Satisfied with her apparel, she turned to her own mirror and set about braiding one long plait, starting at her forehead and ending just below the small of her back. Tying the ends, she turned when she felt her Lady approaching. Bidding her come in at her soft knock, she stood as her Lady entered.

Gilraen observed the elf before her and was surprised at the change. Without the severe high ponytail and thick-soled boots, Lainien turned from swift falcon to elegant and willowy. Shifting uncomfortably under Gilraen's surprised expression, Lainien asked, "Is it too much?"

"No, angel, you look beautiful." Gilraen smiled brightly.

Lainien frowned lightly, "That wasn't what I was hoping for." She crossed her arms, frowning at her reflection.

Gilraen laughed, shifting Estel higher on her hip. "Let's go, you silly elf."

Lainien stood, letting her arms fall to her side, and followed her Lady out into the hall. Her nerves began forming a tight knot in her stomach, and she forced her face into a calm, serene façade as she walked behind her Lady. Breathing slowly, remembering the smell of the trees and soft crunch of snow under her boots, they came upon the great hall.

The couple entered and were met by jovial voices and musical laughter from the many elves already seated at the large table. Elladan and Elohir were already sitting near the head of the table, with empty seats left for Elrond and Legolas.

Several heads turned, and few halted their conversations to stare at Lainien. The silence didn't last, as everyone resumed talking, albeit with slightly more restraint than before.

They two sat halfway down the table, Lainien's façade never slipping as she took her seat. _Calm, quiet, strength, _she thought, repeating her mantra over and over. She found that the other elves ignored her, which was better than she had expected, and she found herself not despising the event.

Her Lady chatted happily with her neighbors, and Lainien was glad that the elves did not extend their distaste to her and Estel, for if they did, drastic measures would have to be taken. Lainien would not accept anything that would make Gilraen unhappy.

Finally, just as Lainien was relaxing and feeling, at least partially, the calmness that she was forcing, the doors to the hall opened. Elrond came sweeping into the hall, long robes of dark blue trailing behind him. Following him was the Young Prince, who was wearing a fine golden tunic embroidered with red and orange leaves with a golden circlet upon his forehead. His three guards followed him, each with more somber, yet still elegant, garb.

Elrond lead the Young Prince to the seat of honor, on Elrond's left, while the guards took their seats, two across from Lainien, and the other on her Lady's right. All smiled pleasantly at the elves around them, and one even winked at Gilraen. This resulted in quiet giggles from her Lady as she caught Lainien's millisecond glare at the guard, before she controlled her features once more.

Elrond stood before the table and spread his arms wide in welcoming. "Let the welcoming feast for Prince Legolas begin." His voice was warm and carried easily through the hall. His eyes swept from each elf in the room, lingering mischievously on Lainien for half a second, and then took his seat.

Elves came in carrying heavily laden trays of food to the table. Soon, the huge table was filled with extravagant dishes of vegetables, fruits, meats, and breads. Lainien was proud to see many of her catches on the table before her. _Erestor is a magnificent cook, _she thought, praising the elf.

Everyone began eating, and soon there was much chatter throughout the full hall.

-:-

Legolas did his best to avoid looking anywhere to his left, lest he risk catching her eyes. He kept his mind carefully guarded, still surprised when no mental attack came. _She must not care to know my thoughts. Why? At very least, I am a threat to her, so shouldn't she want to capitalize on her advantages and be prepared?_

"Don't you agree, Legolas?" He came out of his thoughts to see Lord Elrond looking at him. "I'm sorry," Legolas began, "but I did not hear the question."

Lord Elrond smiled. "I was saying that there have been several changes since you've last visited."

"Ah, yes." Legolas said, suspicious now of where Lord Elrond would take this conversation. "But it is still as lovely as ever, perhaps more so, for I haven't seen a winter here in many centuries." He thought for a moment, "Since I was an elfling, I think".

That was the wrong thing to say, for as soon as the words left his mouth, visions of his childhood passed quickly before his eyes.

A young Lainien falling from a tree, and the tears in her eyes as he carried her to her mother. The elfling's broken body being dragged from the hall.

He mentally shook himself of the guilt slowly forming, reminding himself of his duty to his people, his loyalty to his father, and the traitorous act of _her_ father. _He killed so many, _he reminded himself, hardening his thoughts.

His eyes flickered up and met Lainien's, hatred showing, unbidden, in his eyes as he remembered the deaths of so many of his kin. The elleth was staring at him, but her, face, however, was blank, devoid of any emotion. She held his gaze for a moment, and then she turned to Lady Gilraen.

-:-

"My Lady?" She asked, feeling the panic rising as she fought to control her anger. _He dares look at _me _with such hatred! _

Gilraen looked at her and noticed how her hands were clenching the chair tightly, her knuckles turning white. "Lainien, would you mind taking Estel for me?" She said clearly, "He has had quite an exciting day, and seems to be tiring."

"As you wish." Lainien replied, taking Estel from her and holding him softly to her chest, breathing in his fresh scent and taking shelter within his clear mind and simple thoughts. "I will meet you back in your quarters."

She stood, bowing her head slightly to Elrond, then nodding at Elladan, and retreated quickly from the hall. Few watched her go, but then returned to their plates and neighbors.

She felt three eyes on her back as she tried to move calmly out of the hall.

-:-

Amras watched her retreating back with furrowed brows and a look of disgust on his face. _She shouldn't be here. She can't be trusted. _

Elladan had concern written on his face as he saw her quick departure. His brows furrowed even further as he caught Amras' glare. _He needs to be watched, _he thought, making arrangements for him to be sent out more frequently on watches, and out of the halls.

Legolas couldn't decide if he was relieved to have her gone, or angry that he couldn't keep an eye on the dangerous elf. Deciding that no matter what his feelings, he couldn't change that she had gone, and he would enjoy this time in spite of her.

-:-

Lainien paused outside the hall and leaned against the wall, looking down at Estel. Indeed, his eyes were drooping slightly as the small child fought to stay awake. His light grey eyes tried to hold dark blue ones before soft eyelids closed one final time. Lainien giggled, forgetting the Prince, and kissed his forehead, heading for the library.

She stepped inside and made her way to her favorite armchair, a comfortable brown leather seat near the window. She seated herself and brought a blanket upon her lap, settling Estel in the crook of her arm. Here she sat, watching the snowflakes dance in the window as the light of the sun slowly receded, the shadows of the trees lengthening in the dying light. Content, her body relaxed as her mind focused on Estel's colorful dreams, and her eyes took on a hazy stare as she slept.

Legolas wandered through vaguely familiar halls, his stomach full of delicious food and several glasses of delectable wine. His eyes found a door slightly ajar and he headed towards it, his steps heavy from the drink, resting his hand on the doorknob for a little support. No sound came from the room. He was about to turn when he finally heard soft, slow breathing. Curious, he entered the room.

And froze.

She was seated in a chair on the far side of the room, her head resting against the window, the young child in her lap, also sleeping soundly. He glared at her, watching her chest rise and fall slowly, his thoughts befuddled with wine.

He walked quickly toward her and stopped several feet away, debating what to do. _She took away my mother, _one side of him argued, _she destroyed my childhood. _He took a step closer. _You spoke out against her, your friend, and damned her with your knowledge of her secret, _the other side replied. He halted.

He was so close now, just an arm's length away. _I could probably end her without hurting the child, _he thought, his mind heavy and slow. He wobbled slightly as he searched the room for a weapon.

Lainien felt the presence of another mind and she unconsciously focused on the thoughts. She registered the dark, slow thoughts of someone near her. _I could probably end her without hurting the child…_

Her eyes focused instantaneously and she whipped her head around to see the Young Prince, stumbling slightly, his head moving side to side in search for something. _A weapon. _

Lainien jumped to her feet, and in a flash she had laid Estel in the chair and moved towards the Prince.

Legolas had barely registered that she had moved when the elf was pushed back against the wall next to the door. His eyes, slightly unfocused, had difficulty registering whose face was a mere inch from his own. Suddenly, wild eyes came into focus and a thick drop of fear slivered into his stomach as he realized that Lainien had pinned him against the wall. He struggled to move his hands, but her arms held him in a solid, unmovable grip, and his fear doubled.

_What have I done? _He thought wildly, trying to figure out if he had moved to harm her. _What have I done? _His thoughts repeated, more desperate and fearful now.

Lainien felt his confusion and fear, and it finally registered that his breath, which was hot on her face, smelled distinctly of Elrond's favored strong wine, and the Prince's thoughts were slow. _He's drunk, _she thought. _He is still a danger._

He continued to struggle in vain, and realized that more aggression wasn't going to release him. _Think! _He thought, but then realized, _that's it! THINK. _

_Lainien! _He all but shouted with his mind. _Don't! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! _

His thoughts, unwillingly, moved to that day, of watching her be taken in front of his father. _I'm sorry! _He thought, not quite in control now.

Lainien couldn't take it anymore. His thoughts weren't forming words, but instead were showing her images and feelings. It surprised her to feel regret, and she let go of his arms, moving back slowly, confused.

Legolas was surprised to feel his arms free again, and he stepped forward. He was unsure of what he was trying to do, but he felt he needed to say _something. _

Before he could finish taking the step, Lainien had turned, picked up Estel, and ran quickly out the door, leaving the drunken elf alone in the room.

She continued to run down the halls and stopped only after she entered her Lady's room. She sat on the bed, cradling Estel to her, calming her racing heart. _He wanted to kill me! _She thought, anger and fear and hurt swirling through her thoughts.

She rocked back and forth for a while, calming herself, until she finally slowed her heart. Laying Estel in the crib, she leapt out the window and ran for the trees, seeking their protection. She reached the tree line and made her way swiftly up into the closest one, climbing to the top quickly. Once there, she settled herself with her back against the trunk, her legs resting on the branch, and closed her eyes. Letting the soft swaying of the branch, rustle of leaves, and hoot of owls consume her thoughts.

-:-

Elladan watched the shadow sprint across the grounds and into the forest. Legolas had left the table not twenty minutes previously, and instinct told him that they had met somehow. Nothing would force Lainien into the woods a third time that day other than the Prince.

He glanced at his father and noted that he too was staring out into the forest, apparently having just seen the shadow as well. His father sighed, looking down at his hands.

He wondered if he should go to her, but decided against it. _If she ran, it was because she wanted to be alone._ Instead, he excused himself to try and find Legolas.

Wandering through the halls nearest the great hall, he noticed one door left wide open. He headed towards the library, and found Legolas slumped over in a chair by the window, his head heavy in his hands. He looked defeated.

"What happened?" Elladan asked, sitting next to his friend.

Legolas looked up, surprised. Elladan's eyebrows rose, "I haven't ever been able to sneak up on you before, friend. What ails you?" He asked. Legolas returned his head to his hands.

"What did you say to Lainien?" He asked, his voice hardening slightly.

Legolas was surprised again, and sighed. "I fear I have only made things worse than ever." He said.

"I doubt that, friend. Things were bad from the beginning." Elladan replied, half joking.

Legolas groaned. "I should not have drunk so much." He said.

Elladan was then concerned, "Why? What happened?" He asked, serious again.

"I…" Legolas started, unsure of how to describe what had happened. Lainien had obviously heard his thoughts and reacted to the threat. But he couldn't tell Elladan that without compromising her secret. _Do I care that they know? _He decided to wait to make that decision until Lord Elrond's wine was no longer clouding his judgment.

"I may have attacked her. Slightly." He said slowly. It wasn't quite a lie – he had mentally thought of attacking her.

"What?" Elladan rose to his feet quickly, moving towards the elf.

"I didn't mean it!" Legolas explained quickly. "I've had too much wine and I didn't realize what I was doing before she had me backed into the wall."

Elladan stared, shocked. _She let him live after that? _He thought. "Was she hurt?"

Legolas snorted loudly, and Elladan smiled slightly. "No, not in my state. I doubt I could draw my bow straight," he said, slurring his words slightly, "let alone injure what appears to be a very capable elf."

Elladan sighed, but went to Legolas' side and hoisted him up by the arm, pulling him back out into the hall.

"Where did she go?" Legolas asked.

"Away." Elladan answered simply, leading the elf back to his rooms.

"She should stay away." Legolas said faintly. Elladan sighed more heavily as he supported the elf, carrying him back to his chambers where he laid him down, removed his boots, and closed to door quietly.


	14. A New Threat

**Author's note: I want to thank everyone who has reviewed so far! I am so surprised at the amount of support I've been given for this story and I'm excited to continue it with all of you!**

-:-

Gilraen was worried. She had returned to her rooms late in the night to find Estel in his crib, sleeping soundly, but she could not find Lainien. She had searched the elf's favorite tree outside her window, Lainien's room, and the library, but there was no sign of the elf.

She had slept uneasily, and woken early the next morning, searching the same places as before, still with no sign of Lainien. Gilraen left Estel in the kitchens and returned to her room, donning her thick winter boots and coat. She headed out of the halls, coming to the steps that lead out onto the grounds, her eyes scanning the meadows, gardens, and trees.

Stepping off the stairs and into the snow, her foot sank in several inches. With a huff of annoyance, she made her way to the trees, her body warming quickly with the effort, and her eyes constantly searching the tree line. _If she is anywhere, it is there. She wouldn't go far from us._

-:-

Legolas stood in the window of a sitting room overlooking the meadows, watching with concern the young human woman now struggling through the snow. _Where is she going? _

Grabbing a cloak, he strode from the room quickly and out of the halls beyond. Jogging down the steps and out onto the grounds, he caught up to her quickly, his feet not sinking into the soft powder that Gilraen was struggling through.

"My Lady?" A warm, musical voice called out to her from behind. She turned and, with great shock, saw Legolas walking towards her briskly, a concerned frown upon his brow.

"It is too cold to be out, my Lady." He said kindly, offering her his arm. "What brings you outside?" He looked out to see if he could spot what she was walking towards, squinting his eyes at the brightness of the sun reflecting off the snow, too bright for his sensitive eyes, especially as he was recovering from the wine from the night.

"I cannot find Lainien." She explained with slight panic coloring her tone as she scanned the trees again. "She must be out here, but I don't understand why."

Legolas frowned. Unsure of what to say, whether to admit partial fault, or soothe her concerns, he avoided either and requested that she return inside.

"She can take care of herself, Lady Gilraen. She will not get lost." He said, trying to steer the woman back to the warmth.

Gilraen rolled her eyes at him, startling him slightly. "I'm well aware of her capabilities, Young Prince," at the use of that specific title, Legolas' eyes widened, and she continued, "but I won't leave her out here alone." Gilraen's eyes softened. "She has been alone for too long." She hardened her eyes at Legolas, breaking free from his grip, and marching off through the snow again.

_Young Prince. _Legolas pondered over her use of that specific title. It had been centuries since someone had referred to him thus. He groaned as he realized that Lainien was the only one who would know of the term, meaning she had spoken to Lady Gilraen about their history. _How much has she told her? _He wondered, staring at the back of the woman as she marched resolutely through the snow.

_Enough, apparently, _he thought, remembering the hard look in the woman's eye as she turned from him. Still, he could not let her stay out here. _Who knows how far Lainien has gone? _

"Please, my Lady, come inside. I can send for someone better suited to search for her." When he received no response he added, "She would not want you out here like this."

This made her pause. Gilraen could practically hear Lainien's admonishments. Turning, she narrowed her eyes at Legolas, and then began walking back towards the hall, brushing past him. He sighed. _She has definitely heard stories of me from her._

They returned to the hall, Legolas staying half a step behind her the whole way back, ready to assist her if she needed it. When they reached the steps, Elladan was coming from inside, carrying several pieces of toast in his hand.

"You're up early." He said, smirking at Legolas as he followed Gilraen up the stone steps. Legolas stopped, glaring at him. He reached for a piece of toast, but Elladan moved his arm quickly, keeping the bread out of reach. "That is not for you." He said, sitting down on the top step.

Legolas lifted a brow. Elladan chuckled, "Be on your way. My father has asked for you." He looked over his shoulder at Gilraen, "You as well, lady Gilraen."

She stopped and looked over, nodding politely to Elladan, and retreating into the hall. Legolas nodded to him as well, and followed after Gilraen, matching her quick steps easily.

She found herself at a loss when it came to Legolas. _He appears kind and gentle, but I know what he did, _she thought, sneaking a glance at him. Part of her wanted to see the two elves repair their broken history, but another, more childish part of her wanted to watch Lainien punch Legolas. She smiled lightly at the image. _No, _she thought, _I don't think that will bring Lainien true peace. _She frowned, _Lainien deserves to be happy after all she's been through. _Whatever gave her happiness, Gilraen decided, was best.

The two approached Elrond's chambers and Legolas knocked softly. "Enter." Came Elrond's voice, and Legolas opened the door, holding it for Gilraen. She nodded her head and stepped past him.

Legolas and Gilraen each sat across from Elrond, who was sitting in his usual chair, legs crossed, and reading a large, leather text. He smiled as they sat, and closed his book.

"I hope you both enjoyed the feast." He said.

"It was wonderful," Gilraen said animatedly, "the food was perfect, and there was much happiness."

Legolas was rather sheepish as he admitted, "I perhaps indulged too much in your potent wine."

Elrond turned his gaze to him with a rather stern expression. "I am aware of the incident that occurred last night," he said, "thanks to my wine and your _indulgence_."

Gilraen looked to Legolas, curious as to this "incidence". Legolas shifted in his seat and looked down at his hands. "I am sorry for my indiscretion." He said.

Elrond's face softened slightly. "It is not to me that you should be apologizing, but Lainien." Gilraen narrowed her eyes at Legolas, and looked back and forth between them, hoping for more information.

"What happened?" She asked finally, when neither spoke again. Elrond looked to Legolas.

"After the feast," he began, "I came upon Lainien. I was rather inebriated, and she was sleeping." Gilraen sincerely didn't like the beginning of this story, her thoughts going to dark places, and her concern for her elf growing quickly.

"I gave her reason to believe that I would have hurt her." He said, not willing to go into detail. "She reacted to the threat, understandably. She probably would have done more, but I believe she realized I was not in the right mind, and left."

_Worse could have happened, _Gilraen thought, slightly relieved, but still concerned about where Lainien had gone. _She didn't take a coat, nor did she change her clothing, _she mused, concern radiating from her now as she thought of Lainien wandering the woods in the snow.

"I would not have truly hurt her there while she slept." He said. "There is no honor in that."

"And I suppose there's honor in hurting her while she is awake, then?" Gilraen snapped at him. "Haven't you done enough?"

Legolas looked at her, his temper rising slightly in his defense. "I haven't done anything to her. I have only just arrived yesterday."

"I am not referring to anything you've done this century." She said, her eyes cold.

He continued to glare at her. "You wouldn't understand." He said, his voice lowering. "I didn't have a choice. She forced me to act."

Gilraen wanted to respond, but Elrond held up his hand. "Enough. We are not here to discuss events in the past. We are here to discuss the future." He stood and walked to the large arch leading to a balcony. Standing at the entrance, he gazed out over the valley of Imladris. "We are here to discuss Estel."

Legolas' temper died instantly as he remembered his true purpose here. The child.

"I'd like to wait until Lainien is here to discuss Estel." Gilraen said softly. "She will be impacted just as I with whatever we decide." Elrond nodded, coming to sit back in his chair, placing his fingers together.

"Whatever is decided," Legolas said, "Estel has the support from Mirkwood. My father accepts his claim on the throne, should he one day seek to claim it."

Gilraen smiled slightly at him, glad that her son had one less mountain to climb. Just as she was about to thank him, Legolas and Elrond turned their heads sharply to the door. Legolas stood quickly and moved to stand closer to the door, putting Gilraen at his back.

Lainien burst through the door to Elrond's study, taking in the three people in the room quickly, a dangerous fire burning in her eyes, and hair hanging about her face as it fell from her braid. Gilraen took in a sharp breath as she saw Lainien, her spirit raw and wild, and was frightened for a moment.

As she finally tore her eyes from Lainien's face she noticed the blood. Lots of blood.

"I need to speak with you, Elrond." Lainien said sharply, her tone severe and demanding. There was thick, dark black blood smearing her face, just under her jaw, and upon the front of her dress. The now ruined dress was torn at her collarbone, revealing her shoulder, and it now ended just above her knee, looking as if she had cut it off in great haste. Overall, the elf looked bloodied and fierce as she stood in the doorway, all muscles tensed and standing absolutely still.

Elladan came in behind her looking concerned and anxious. "Father, I'm sorry for bursting in," he said, slightly breathless, "but she came charging from the forest moments ago like this, saying she needed to see you."

"It's fine, Lainien, come in." Elrond said, moving towards her. She took a step back from his approach, eyes narrowing. He paused, frowning.

"Lainien, what happened?" Gilraen asked, stepping forward as well. "Are you hurt?"

The elf switched her gaze to Gilraen and Legolas took a very deliberate step between them. Lainien's eyes widened, and if possible, hey eyes lit up further with a hot fire.

"You presume much, Young Prince." She said darkly, her voice low and dangerous as she stared down Legolas. "My Lady," she said, switching her gaze, and softening her glare, "I am fine, but I would prefer to have this conversation alone with Elrond. I don't wish to frighten you."

"Speak please, I am not easily scared."

Lainien stared at her for a moment, deliberating. Shaking her head softly she lifted her lip in a slight smile, relaxing her aggressive stance slightly and looked to Elrond again.

"There are orcs in the forest." She said quickly. "I came upon the creatures who had attacked the Young Prince and his guard just days ago. There are many just outside your protection, just waiting." She glared at Legolas again. "They followed them here."

Legolas was first surprised that she knew of the orc attack. He hadn't yet told Elrond. Then, he was angered by her accusation.

"They were here waiting for us! We did not bring them." He said, trying to control his temper.

"I often travel those woods," she replied, "and I have not seen them any other time but today!" As she raised her voice, the dizziness she had been fighting earlier grew stronger, unsteadying her. She closed her eyes, swaying slightly, trying to regain composure. Elladan came from behind her and grasped both arms, trying to steady her.

He felt her tense considerably, all the muscles in her arms constricting, and he could see her shoulders tighten. But she did nothing to throw him off. He suddenly realized that her white cotton dress, now wet from snow and covered in blood, was sticking tightly to her frame and clinging to her.

He let go quickly, not wishing to make her uncomfortable. At the sudden loss of support, she stumbled slightly. Elladan moved to hold her again, but Legolas grasped her forearms to prevent her fall. She yelped in pain and staggered backward from the prince, holding her right arm over her chest.

He looked down at his hand and saw, not black orc blood, but silvery, red blood. Elven blood.

"I will bring her to the healing rooms." Elrond said firmly, coming now to her side. "My son, prepare the guard to hunt down the remaining orc."

"Wait," Lainien said firmly, hoping her voice didn't waver. "There are many orc, perhaps 20, maybe more." Elladan nodded to her as he swept through the door.

"I will go as well." Legolas said, following Elladan.

"Legolas," Elrond began.

"It will be fine." He insisted, turning and smiling lightly at Elrond. He stopped in the doorway, pausing for a moment and looking back at Lainien.

She met his eyes, hers still alight with dancing fire. _Rest, _came his voice in her head, and then he turned swiftly and left.

Lainien stared at his retreating back, surprised. She recovered quickly, however, and stepped out of Elrond's hold.

"I will also go," she started, "right after I've changed." She looked down at her dress with annoyance on her face.

"That is not wise," Elrond said, closing the distance between them, "you are hurt in at least one place." He nodded at her arm, which he could now see sported a deep cut coming from just below her elbow and extending almost to her wrist. As he spoke, blood fell from her finger tips and onto the wooden floor.

"I will have it cleaned and be off." She said, straightening and walking out the door. Gilraen stepped forward, "Wait!" She called. Lainien turned.

"Wait, Lainien. Please, stay here with me." She looked at the elf, attempting to put all her pleading into her eyes and thoughts. _I don't want to be here alone, waiting to see if I'll lose someone else. _

Lainien's resolve almost broke. Almost. "You won't lose me, Lady, I promise." She walked back to her side and kissed her forehead lightly. "I have to do all I can to protect you and Estel," she explained, "and that means fighting those who would harm you."

She grasped Gilraen's hand for a moment, nodded to Elrond, and left.


	15. A Life Worth Saving

The guard had just over an hour head start into the forest. Lainien had bandaged her arm and changed clothes as quickly as she could, and she was now running, following the tracks of the guard's horses.

The bandage was rough, for she had only time to clean the wound and bind it, but it should hold. She continued on her path, her speed increasing, until the thoughts of several of the guard entered her mind. They had found the orcs.

Following their thoughts, she quickened her pace. Remembering the last time she had come upon a battle with orcs in this forest, and she was tense and anxious. _I will not allow more death, _she swore to herself.

She slowed as she came close to the fighting, climbing a tree to gain the upper hand and drawing her bow. She moved swiftly between the trees, her sure footing aiding her in her jumps between branches, until she came over the fighting.

_There are so many! _She though, stunned, as she looked down. She steeled her mind, focusing on the elves below, searching. She found Elladan, battling several orcs at once, his face fierce and determined. Next, she spotted the Young Prince, his twin daggers out and dripping with black blood as he dodged and spun around several creatures. She admired his fighting style for a moment; his movements more fluid and graceful even among elven standards.

They were severely outnumbered, she noticed. Only one elf was still on horseback, the others having sent their mounts away already, now fighting level with the creatures. The best help she could give at the moment was to use her currently secret position.

Notching an arrow and taking careful aim, Lainien fired.

-:-

Legolas was finally able to cut down the orc he had been battling for the last several moments. He turned quickly, raising his sword against the next orc. His eyes widened as he realized that the orc already had his arm raised, ready to strike, and that he wouldn't be able to block him in time.

Bracing himself for the pain, he tensed. But the orc froze, eyes wide and arm still raised. Legolas took the interruption in stride, slicing the orc across the chest. As the orc fell, he realized there was an arrow in the orc's back, lodged deep into his spine.

Just as he looked up to scan the trees behind the fallen orc, an arrow came flying at his face. He turned his body quickly, and watched it sink into the forehead of an orc, who was mere inches from him, his sword pointed for attack.

A barrage of arrows came now from the tree, striking the orcs around Elladan, the elf releasing some tension as his four enemies were brought down, giving him a slight reprieve. The arrows next assisted his caption, Haedirn, who also had several enemies surrounding him.

Legolas spared no extra time wondering who it could be, as several orc took the place of the ones he had been fighting earlier.

-:-

Arrows spent, Lainien jumped down from branch to branch, and descended to the forest floor, drawing her twin knives from the straps on her back, spinning them twice and testing her arm.

"What are you doing here?" Three voices shouted at her from different directions.

Elladan was shocked first, as the hidden bow-wielder turned out to be Lainien. But then his brows knit together, concerned, as he watched Lainien land on the ground, noting the bandage around her forearm already red with blood.

Anger and distrust boiled in Amras' thoughts as he glared at the unwelcome addition. "We don't need help from the likes of_ you._" He said, spitting in her direction before he turned back to the orc nearest him.

Legolas' eyes were wide, angry that she had come injured. _She will only slow us down, _he thought.

"I would have thought I just proved my usefulness, Young Prince." Lainien said, slicing the wrist of an orc. "You are wrong."

He spared another moment to watch her dodge a well-aimed swing at her side, spin quickly, lowering herself close to the ground, and strike the orc just below the knees with her swords. He could see a bright fire in her eyes as she smiled, looking absolutely feral.

She moved with an aggressive speed, lacking the elegance he had, but also wasting no effort in superfluous movements – each move she made either attacked, or gave her tactical advantage over her opponent. _She is a killing machine, _he thought, both slight fear and awe reflecting in his thoughts.

Lainien didn't spare a glace at the Prince, whose thoughts she could hear. _Good, _she thought, _be afraid. _

One extra fighter seemed to help, as they were quickly gaining back control over the fight. But it was not long after she joined the fray when her right arm, covered in her blood, began to lose sensation, and holding her second blade became too difficult.

Stowing one blade, she used only her left hand now to fight off the creatures. It was slower than using both, naturally, but not impossible.

Haedirn noticed her switch and narrowed his eyes at the wound on her arm, which was now mostly visible as the bandage was unraveling. It didn't seem overly deep, but it was still bleeding, and he imagined it was painful.

Turning back, Haedirn blocked the heavy ax swung by the nearest orc. Unprepared for the weight of the large weapon, his own sworn was driven deep into his left shoulder, drawing a grunt from the captain.

Taking advantage of his struggle, another orc dove around the first, moving to slice the elf on his side with his own ax. With both short swords being used to deflect the heavy ax from hitting his head, Haedirn was left fully open to the incoming attack. In a last effort to deter the orc, he kicked out at the creature with his right foot, softening the blow that would have cut open his side deeply. Instead, the ax grazed his ribs, cutting open the skin. The pain sent the elf to his knees, but his maneuver saved his life. For now. The orc was drawing back again for another attack, and the first orc now had the upper hand, pressing his own sword deeper into his shoulder.

Legolas saw this, eyes widening in fear, and moved to get closer to his captain and friend, but several orc stood in his path. He stared desperately, knowing he wouldn't get there in time.

Haedirn watched helplessly as the orc raised his axe, preparing to take his head, when a small dagger caught the creature under the arm, embedding in the flesh unprotected by his armor. It was enough to slow him, but not kill him.

The orc turned to face Lainien, who had thrown the dagger, but could do little more with the creatures surrounding her. He smirked, and turned back to the elf. _Tasty elf blood, _the creature thought, relishing in the feast before him.

Thinking fast, Lainien slid under her own orc's guard, slashing his stomach, and turned back to Haedirn. His thoughts were calm, the image of a beautiful elven women with soft green eyes and bright, silver white hair. _Live well, my beloved._

Lainien's heart clenched and she did the only thing she could to save the elf.

Legolas watched in horror as Lainien pulled back her arm and threw her short sword, saw in slow motion the blade sink almost to the hilt into the orc's back. Not a moment later he saw the second orc, still standing over Haedirn pressing his axe down hard, sink to his knees, Lainien's second sword embedded in his scull.

His eyes returned to her as she stood, now holding only a small dagger in her left hand, stare down the rest of her enemies with dangerous eyes, flashing with hatred. _She is insane, _he thought.

This earned him a glare from the elf as she continued fighting against her enemies, receiving a shallow cut to her thigh as she was forced to leap out of the way instead of block the blow.

Haedirn stood swiftly, stowing one of his knives, and grabbing Lainien's two swords from the bodies of the dead creatures. _She saved me, _he thought, stunned. Finishing off the remaining orcs around him, he ran to the elleth.

She was now dodging two axes and a crooked sword, her final two daggers embedded in two orcs, who now lay dead on the ground.

Reaching her side, he handed her one of her blades with his left hand, cutting down an orc with his right, and coming to stand at her back, facing the final few orcs nearest them. The two finished off their prey swiftly, turning to see Legolas, Elladan, Amras, and three other elves doing the same.

Haedirn looked down at Lainien, capturing one of her hands in his, noting callouses there, and gazing into her eyes. They were feral and bright, surrounded by thick lashes and gazing at him with an intensity that made him slightly nervous, like prey to a hunter.

"You saved my life." He said, simply.

"Your life is worth saving." She replied after a moment. His brows lifted. "My life is worth no more than yours."

She was visibly surprised, her eyes widening. She didn't expect that.

"Thank you for your sacrifice, I owe you my life." He bowed his head.

"I wouldn't let you guard down while you're so close to _that._" Came a thick, angry voice from behind them. Haedirn lifted his head and stared at Amras.

"Leave her be." Said Elladan, tiredly. "She has proven herself trustworthy, if she hasn't already." He sent Legolas a look for a moment, before returning his gaze to the two elves, noting that Haedirn hadn't let go of Lainien's hand yet.

"Come, let us return." He said quickly, turning away. The company made their way back to the city, reuniting with their horses.

"Lainien," Elladan called, as he stroked his horse softly, "use my horse." Lainien raised a brow at him for response.

He sighed at her tenacity. "You are injured. More so now than earlier." He explained, noting the several additional injuries she had sustained.

Lainien just held his stare, her brow holding its position. "I would prefer to walk." She started, heading in the direction of Imladris, turning back for a moment. "But, thank you." She added.

"I will not slow to match your pace." Said Amras, mounting his black horse and starting off. The others followed him. Elladan looked at her once more, and at her blank stare, he mounted his own horse, mumbling irritably about the stubbornness of women.

Legolas joined Elladan, lightly jumping onto the back of his horse, and steering her in the direction of the others.

"I will stay with you." Haedirn said, murmuring softly to his horse, a large brown mare, who huffed softly and cantered off to follow Legolas, her long tail swishing back and forth in farewell. The elf smiled at the old mare lightly, before starting off.

Lainien kept pace with him, watching the elf out of the corner of her eye.

"I mean you no harm." He said, misreading her glances.

"I am not worried of that," she said, trying to explain herself, "I am merely observing you." He chucked lightly. "And what have you found?" He asked, light humor in his voice.

"You are warm." She said, frowning slightly, realizing that his mind was bright – not overpowering like Elrond's, which blinded her – but bright like hot sun upon her eyelids as she lay with her eyes closed in the high treetops.

"Like a fire after a storm." She clarified. He turned to her, looking confused. She was thinking hard now. _Do I confess to my gifts? _She thought. _Surely he should already know. Do I trust another with my secret? _He continued to look at her, trying to decipher the slight emotions playing across her eyes. There was indecision, and perhaps pain, if only for just a moment.

_I will not let my past prevent me from living my life. _"Your mind is warm, and your thoughts are surprisingly gentle for a warrior." She said, steeling herself for his reaction.

He saw her tense. _She thinks I will attack. _

"Will you not?" She asked, head tilting to the side. He considered her for a moment, then turned forward again and resumed walking. _I see no reason to._

Lainien stared, watching him as he continued walking. _Have you finally bled to death, or can we get moving please? _Came his thoughts. _I'm rather hungry. _

Lainien let out a burst of laughter, which surprised Haedirn, and he turned to watch the young elf double over in a fit of giggles. He noted that she looked completely different; her eyes alight with laughter and mouth in a broad smile.

She sobered slightly, jogging to catch up to him and matching his steps again. _For the first time in almost fifteen hundred years, _she thought, _I think I've made friends with an elf. _


	16. Healing Many Wounds

**Author's note: I want to thank everyone for the tremendous support for this story! So many reviews, views, and visitors! A special thanks to a few for their continuous reviews – you all make my day. Thanks to ****lilnightmare17****, ****Rainbor123****, ****WMaldonado89**** and ****SimplySupreme**** for your reviews and your support! **

-:-

Gilraen had been waiting on the front steps for an hour before Elrond came out, ushering her back inside and into the warmth. Now, she sat in a small sitting room, next to the fireplace, eyes scanning the trees. _Come back soon. _

At last, horses came galloping into sight, all riders looking safe from injury, and Gilraen ran out to greet them, her legs sinking into the snow.

Her eyes scanned the six horses, and she was pleased to see both Elladan and even Legolas, but she immediately frowned. _Where is Lainien? _

"Lainien is coming, my Lady," Elladan said, smiling down at her. "She won't be long now. She wished to come by her own, unaided."

Gilraen smiled, noting the exasperation in the elf's voice, knowing that Lainien could not have been so hurt if she were able to aggravate Elladan.

"Come inside while you wait, it may yet be a while." He said, looking back over his shoulder, concern upon his brow.

"Is she injured?" Gilraen asked, nervous now. Legolas noted the anxiety in her voice, and part of him warmed inside, seeing such devotion between human and elf.

"She will be fine." Legolas said, trying to soothe her worries. Gilraen looked unsure, but headed back inside to wait nevertheless.

-:-

Thirty minutes later, Gilraen started as Elladan leapt down from the stair where he too had been waiting, and crossed the lawn down to the trees. Gilraen squinted and saw a large blonde elf with his arm wrapped around Lainien's waist as the two came walking out of the forest.

She jumped out of her chair and joined Elladan, fighting through heavy snow to catch up. She came upon the pair, taking in their bloodied clothes and faces, and felt faint.

"I'm fine Lady, please don't make that face." Lainien said, chuckling slightly.

Elladan joined Haedirn in supporting Lainien, who now had lost so much blood that her heart was racing in quick sporadic beats, and her movements slow and clumsy, headache and exhaustion threatening to overwhelm her.

Legolas watched from his rooms as his captain and friend kept a sure hold on the elf in their arms, concern showing in both their eyes. He sighed, putting his head in his hands, trying to come to terms with his emotions. _Her father killed my people, betrayed my father, took my mother, _he couldn't let go of the pain he felt.

-:-

Lainien spent the rest of that day, and the whole of another in the healing rooms, letting the soft bed and earthy herbs fill her senses and calm her, reminding her of her mother. _Her hands always smelled of rich herbs. _

After two days, even with visits from Elladan, Gilraen, and Estel, Lainien needed out. As morning light filtered in through the soft curtains, the elf decided that today was her day to leave. Setting her feet on the cold stone, she stood from the bed, wavering slightly, but steadying herself with a hand on the mattress.

After a moment, she left quietly and headed back to her own rooms. Once inside, she undressed slowly, looking at the bandages in the mirror. _Overall, _she thought, _it's not bad. _The bruising would fade quickly, and the cuts would heal nicely after the stitching came out in several days.

Donning her leggings, boots, and a thick cloak, she left the room and headed out. The fresh winter air hit her lungs hard, completely clearing her mind and sharpening her senses. Walking slowly, she made for the trees. There was only one thing she needed to help her heal.

-:-

She returned from the forest only an hour later, breathing hard, to a very angry human woman. Lainien actually flinched under her hard gaze as she looked up at her Lady, who was standing at the top of the stairs, arms crossed.

"Lord Elrond is expecting us." Is all Gilraen said, a disapproving glint in her eye as she turned and walked back into the hall. Lainien followed, catching up to her Lady.

The two walked into Elrond's study after he bade them enter. He was sitting in his favorite chair, looking excited, which instantly made Lainien nervous. She found the source of his excitement quickly. The Young Prince was sitting in her chair.

Eying him quickly, she sat on the other side of Elrond, on the opposite corner of the room from Legolas, while Gilraen took a seat on Elrond's right hand.

"Well," said Elrond with a sweeping gesture of his arms, "we are all here now. Let us proceed."

"We had agreed earlier," Legolas started, "that my father accepts Estel's claim of the throne of Gondor." He looked kindly at Gilraen, "He is willing to support him when he comes of age, should he need it." At this, Gilraen nodded her head at him in thanks.

"Good." Said Elrond. "Thank you, Legolas. Now," he began, rubbing his hands together, "I'd say it's about time the two of you became acquainted."

Lainien's eyes widened and she stared at Elrond. Legolas, too, seemed surprised for a moment, before he heard footsteps in the hall beyond the door.

A soft knock alerted Lainien to company, and she listened. It was Estel and an elleth from the kitchens, her thoughts occupied by Estel's soft giggles as he played idly with her hair, wrapping his tiny fingers around the strands.

She relaxed immensely. Elrond wished Legolas and Estel to meet. _That, _she thought, _I can handle. _

Legolas stood and walked toward the elleth holding Estel. Lainien watched carefully as he took the child into his arms, straightening the blanket and tucking the child in delicately.

Slowly, the wall in his mind receded slightly as he became completely absorbed by the tiny fingers grasping onto his index. _So small, _was the only coherent thought she could hear. The flowing river that was his mind and thoughts was full of delight, awe, slight longing as he stared down at Estel, a smile coming to his lips, lightening his features. There was another, muted, feeling that Lainien couldn't quite describe as she pondered the prince's thoughts.

Lainien could completely understand his feelings. Rarely do elves see children, and, as the two elves were about the same age, she could empathize the feelings of yearning, as she felt the same when she held Estel. _Loneliness, _she realized, _the Young Prince feels lonely. _This realization made her question her own feelings, admitting to herself that for a very long time, she was extremely lonely.

_But not anymore, _she thought, her eyes turning to Gilraen as the woman looked fondly upon the elf holding her son. Her thoughts were mirroring Lainien's as she watched the prince, noting his total absorption and slight awe as he held the child.

Legolas had never held a child before. _So small, _he thought, feeling all five of the child's fingers wrap around one of his. He marveled at the strength the tiny digits had as they held onto his. The child's brown curls were so soft, and his grey eyes were full of incredible innocence. Legolas was surprised at the strength of his own emotions as he continued to observe the child. He hadn't ever considered marriage, as he refused to marry for politics, and he hadn't found love yet.

Yet, as he held the child in his arms, his thoughts turned sad and the heavy feeling of loneliness that he had been fighting for so many years came pressing down again.

The sudden turn in the flow of the prince's thoughts surprised Lainien, and she quickly blocked out his sorrow, leaving him alone in his thoughts, uncomfortable with sharing such intimate feelings. She hadn't ever thought of the Prince as lonely. He had both parents and a whole kingdom of elves who adored him, not to mention many elleths had appreciative eyes for him. _What can _he _know of loneliness? _She thought, slightly bitter.

As Lainien shifted uncomfortably away from his thoughts, Legolas looked up, catching her eye. He then realized he had not been protecting his mind. Blushing slightly, knowing what Lainien had just heard, he walked back to Gilraen, handing over Estel.

"He is beautiful, and will be strong one day." He said, smiling at her, the tips of his ears still slightly pink. Finding his seat, he looked determinedly anywhere but at the elleth, who found his display amusing.

"Will he stay here until he is grown?" Legolas asked, looking to Elrond.

"Yes, he will grow living like a normal child, until he is old enough to choose his path for himself."

Legolas' brow shot up. "He won't know of his heritage?"

"He will be told when he comes of age." Elrond clarified.

"But shouldn't he know of the responsibility? He should be raised knowing the duties for a King! How else will he know how to rule?" Legolas said, confused.

"He will not be forced to take up his position." Lainien said firmly, gazing hard at Legolas.

"But he is the rightful King."

"Men have survived thus far with no King."

"Only because they have had no other option."

"He shouldn't be forced to take up a role he does not desire. He would be enslaved, even in a castle with great finery."

"That is the duty of one born into the line of royalty."

"And _that _is something that only _one of the line of royalty _would say". Lainien said, her voice heavy with sarcasm, taking on a stuffy quality, tilting her head so that she looked at him from down her nose.

"Enough." Elrond said, his voice tired. "This is what Lady Gilraen has requested, Legolas." This sobered the elf, and he turned to Gilraen.

"The burden of ruling a people sat heavily upon my husband's shoulders while he lived, dampening his spirits. His greatest wish was the serve his people, but never was his desire to lead, and he withered slowly with the burden, falling into despair often." Gilraen looked away from Legolas, eyes downcast and thoughts far away, remembering difficult days.

Lainien felt her sadness like a physical pain, and moved to stand behind her, resting a hand on her shoulder.

"I would not have my son share my husband's fate, should he not desire it. If given the chance to live another life, a simpler life, then I wish him to have it." She looked up again to meet Legolas' eye. "I would have him know both lives, and then choose the one he wants to live."

Legolas held her gaze for a moment, watching the resolve in her face. He bowed his head, accepting her words.

"I understand," he said slowly, "and I will support you." He looked up to Lainien now.

"You will stay?" He asked.

"Until the end."

They shared a glance, both knowing that the end would not be so very far away, in the time of the elves.

-:-

The conversation continued slowly afterwards, moving from varied topics, but Lainein followed very little, moving to stand overlooking the valley and waterfalls below, marveling at the view of the snow-covered land.

After a while, Estel's thoughts came into Lainien's mind. _Hungry again, little one? _She turned, smiling at the child in Gilraen's lap.

"He is hungry." She said, walking towards her lady and taking Estel into her arms. Her smile widened even more when his mouth formed a small "O" as he yawned.

Legolas observed the elf as her face took on a different light, standing there and holding the child. She appeared less sharp and severe; her eyes softening and her lips turning up in a smile. She even moved differently; her steps more fluid and gentle, her movements slow and careful. Overall, she seemed more feminine and tender, and the difference was rather unsettling for Legolas, who had painted the elf as dangerous, unforgiving, and merciless.

She nodded her head at Elrond, kissed Gilraen on her head lightly, then turned and left the room, pointedly ignoring Legolas.

-:-

The next day, Lainien was recovering well. Her Lady had forced her to sleep in the bed in her room, a first for Lainien. She had enjoyed the soft bed and warm covers, but missed the smell of the woods and sounds of the trees.

Now she was picking her way softly though the trees, her bow slung over her back, and searching for signs of an easy kill. Trying to be gentle on her body, lest she come back with any fresh blood and send her Lady into a fit. _She is almost more protective than I am, _she thought, chuckling lightly.

Legolas was slowly winding his way through the branches of the trees behind Lainien, careful to make absolutely no sound. _It would not bode well for her to find me following her, _he thought, cringing slightly at the idea of her anger.

He had noticed that the elf changed almost instantly as she entered the forest. She no longer moved with quick, careful steps, her body tensed and ready. No longer was her face blank, expressionless as she moved in the halls.

Before him was a graceful, bright, and lively elleth. She stopped every so often to examine a plant, or to touch the base of the tree and gaze up into its branches, a smile upon her lips.

She knelt on the ground, examining something, and quickly stood, taking out her bow and moving swiftly in a new direction. Following her quickening pace, Legolas moved between the trees, keeping her just within his sights.

Lainien followed the tracks left by the doe, moving swiftly and silently through the dense trees until she came upon the small lake she often visited. There, on the edge of the bank was the deer, drinking, creating small ripples in the water.

Knocking an arrow and bring back her arm, she aimed.

Legolas was slightly impressed. She hadn't had the easiest angle, and yet she killed the deer effortlessly and instantaneously. He watched her stow her weapon and retrieve her kill.

His curiosity satiated, Legolas turned and began moving back to Imladris, wanting to make it back before the elf. Glancing back once, he paused. She had stopped, lowered the deer onto the ground, and taken out her bow again, shoulders tense.

He moved back in her direction, jumping quickly between the branches, coming to a halt at the final tree before the meadow where the small lake lay, Lainien near its shore.

"Come out." She said, her voice hard.

_Did she hear me? _He thought, worried that he had given himself away. _No, she is not looking in my direction, _he realized.

"You cannot hide, Amras."

_The Imladris guard? _He moved down the tree to get a better view.

Slowly, an elf came from the trees and stepped out onto the meadow, his bow drawn and sword hanging from his hip.

"How did you know it was me?" He spat out, hatred in his voice.

Lainien said nothing, instead, she lowered her bow. "I want no quarrel with you. Be at peace." She stared at him, waiting for his reaction. Legolas was tense in his tree, waiting for the other elf to make a move.

Amras lowered his bow, though still kept the arrow in place. Lainien bent and retrieved her kill, stowing her bow and lifting the doe upon her shoulder.

Legolas relaxed, letting go of a breath he didn't realize he had been holding.

Just as he did, he saw several quick movements. Amras brought his bow up and fired, but Lainien had already dropped the doe and threw herself sideways. His arrow, well-aimed, just missed her as she fell, its head caching her arm, tearing the fabric and leaving a shallow cut.

Coming to a knee, she grabbed her bow and aimed. Before she could release, however, Amras had sprinted to her, sword out. Just as she went to shoot, he grabbed her forearm and squeezed where he had seen the bandage a few days before.

Pain shot up Lainien's arm and she pressed her lips closed to prevent the scream that threatened to escape her mouth, dropping her bow.

Legolas was frozen. The elf had moved so quickly, he had barely seen him. And now he was standing over Lainien, his sword pressed dangerously against her throat.


	17. Unasked Questions

"You don't deserve to be here." Amras said in a soft and dangerous tone, his eyes narrowed down at Lainien.

"Your darkened, twisted soul and your traitorous blood defile all those it comes close to. Soon, even your human woman will see the darkness and cast you away."

Lainien had expected death threats, gibes about her father, and general insults, but she had not expected the elf's words to cut her so deeply, speaking the very thoughts that haunted her nightmares.

Legolas was ready to fire, his bow resting against the side of his mouth, waiting for Lainien to make her move. But she didn't.

Instead, at the elf's words, her shoulders drooped slightly, and both arms stayed at her side, a vision of defeat in front of the elf towering over her.

"Your human pet will die in just a few years, and you'll be back where you started. An outcast." He said, enjoying the fear in her eyes. "What is 50 years to an elf? After they're gone, no one here will want you. No elf will ever want you, and you'll be alone for the rest of your days."

"I should just speed up the slow process of your death, and bring it to you here." He smiled, a maniacal gleam in his eyes. "Really, you should be thanking me. You'll miss the day you have to hold your precious _Lady _as she dies in your arms. You'll miss the day you become useless and you're thrown out of Imladris, as you were Mirkwood."

At this, he drew back his arm. Lainien's thoughts told her to strike, but she couldn't move her body. Her thoughts had sunken low and she was consumed by grief, the image of her Lady's body lying, brittle and broken, in her lap.

She looked up when Amras shouted, dropping his sword, and clutched his hand, which now was bleeding profusely.

_Move away! _Came the Prince's voice in her head. _Get back! _

She turned quickly and saw him land on the ground from the trees, bow still in hand, aimed at Amras. His light blue eyes had turned cold and hard, the lightness of his face gone, replaced with a look of fierce determination. No longer were his steps light and elegant, but quick and sure, moving with long strides towards her.

He was frightening and beautiful. Stepping quickly between the two, he stopped, his bow still trained on Amras.

"Leave," he said, his voice low and taking on a deep, dangerous tone that Lainien hadn't heard before.

"Of all the people who would defend _that,_" Amras said, "you're the last person I would have thought." He sneered at Lainien behind Legolas. "It was _your _people, _your _mother."

Lainien looked up, confused. _What happened to the Queen? _

Legolas clenched his jaw, his shoulders tensing as anger and old pain resurfaced. Lainien could see the images of the Queen in his thoughts, her beautiful head resting in her hands as she sat in bed, sparkling tears rolling down off her pristine cheeks.

He lowered his bow slightly, remembering his mother's pain. Lainien saw many memories of his mother, fading slowly, the pain of her father's betrayal and death of so many weighing heavily upon her heart.

_But she was not the only one, _he thought, raising the bow again, an image of Iminyë covered in blood from a deep gash at her throat, being carried from the forest.

At this, Lainien gasped, the image of her mother's body bringing tears to her eyes and pain into her heart.

Legolas stiffened as he realized he had not been focusing on blocking his thoughts, and thus had shown Lainien her mother's body. Chastising himself, he walled off his thoughts. The damage had been done, however, as he heard Lainien's breath catch, trying to keep herself in control.

"You know nothing of the pain of which you speak." Legolas said, tone harsh. "You have no right to condemn when you have not suffered. Until she has done you great harm, you shall not take arms against her again."

Amras narrowed his eyes, but lowered his weapon, retreating slowly from Legolas, whose bow was still trained on him. With one last fierce glare at Lainien, he slipped into the trees.

Legolas waited to lower his bow under he could no longer hear the elf's footsteps, then looked down at Lainien. The cut on her arm was shallow, and was barely bleeding and the wound on her forearm had reopened. He bent down to examine the wound, lifting the fabric of her sleeve back, revealing the damaged skin. _The stiches will need to be replaced, _he thought.

Glancing up, he noted her eyes were far away, a deadened, pained expression on her face. "We should go." He said, standing. She didn't move.

"Lainien." He called, coming back to the ground to stare in her eyes. _I wish I could hear _her _thoughts, _he mused, frustrated. "We need to get back."

"They're gone." She whispered, barely audible to Legolas, despite his closeness. He leaned in to hear what she had to say, only to find himself lost in the sheer horror and pain he found in her eyes.

"But Gilraen and Estel are still here." He said, trying to bring her back from the memories of her past. Her eyes slowly cleared, the deadened look fading, as hope seemed to be rekindled.

"Come," he said, standing again, "let's return." She stood as well, gathering her bow and storing it, moving towards the doe she had left by the side of the lake. Legolas beat her to it, lifting it upon his shoulder and moving off in the direction of Imladris.

She hesitated, uncomfortable with not being able to read his mind, but set off behind him.

They walked for some time in silence, their pace slow. She wanted to ask about his mother, but feared what memories it would bring, shattering whatever small alliance they had previously.

He had many questions as well, unsure if he wanted to know the answers. _What happened that day in the forest when you ran from our group, all those years ago? How did you get your injuries? _He remembered the blood running from her back, smeared into the hard stone as she was dragged away. _How did you survive? How did you come upon your twin knives? _

They both stayed quiet however, each not wanting to break the silence. Lainien felt uncomfortable as the silence stretched, as she could practically taste the unasked questions from the Prince. She didn't know how to begin. Finally, she decided that there wasn't any polite way to ask what she wanted to know.

"When did she fade?" She asked, cringing slightly at his sudden tensing of his shoulders, and the half step he missed.

"It did not take long." He responded. "A year, or so." He glanced sideways at her, noting that her face fell and there were tears in her eyes. _Why does she care?_

"I always cared deeply for her." She said. Legolas started, worried that he had opened his thoughts again. "She was so very kind and warm." She looked at him, attempting to show him her sincerity through her eyes, as she knew her words didn't adequately express her feelings.

"Yes." He said, "Her warmth and compassion proved to be her downfall." He looked away, remembering the long nights he spent trying to comfort her. "Her soul could not survive the pain and death around her." His voice hardened slightly at the end, continuing to look away from the elf beside him. _And it's your fault. If only you hadn't come back, if only you hadn't be brought before her. _

"I am sorry." Lainien said softly, looking down at her hands. Legolas looked back at her, surprise coloring his thoughts. He had expected her to fight against any blame. "I am sorry that she is gone."

Legolas considered her for a moment. Then he remembered her mother, tall with a soft oval face and long dark hair, walking hand in hand with Lainien in the gardens, pointing out a flower. Her laugh, high and bright, as Lainien told her a story of her adventures.

"I am sorry that your mother is gone. She too was beautiful and kind." He said. Lainien caught his eyes, noting sincerity in them.

She nodded, turning back to the forest before her, and the two continued on in silence, much more comfortable than before.

They came through the tree line and made their way up the gentle slope, passing the small river, flowing merrily despite the frost, and up through the garden to the front steps. Upon those steps, as he was most days, sat Elladan.

His eyes widened at the two approaching him, his eyes taking in the slightly awkward distance between the two elves, then, with alarm, the fresh blood upon Lainien's arm. Rising, he moved quickly to her side.

"What happened?" He asked, pressing his hand to her forearm. Pulling away gently, she reassured him that it was nothing. She turned to Legolas, thanked him for his assistance, and took the doe from him, heading up the stairs.

Both elves stared at her back with concern. Elladan caught Legolas' stare and felt slight anger swelling at the sight. _Why should he care? He is the reason for her troubles. _

Legolas too was pondering his actions and thoughts. _I hadn't ever considered her losses that day, _he thought, remembering the lost look in Lainien's eyes as she retreated into herself. _There is much we have to discuss, _he thought with a sigh, _one day. _

-:-

After a quick trip to the healing rooms, Lainien returned to Gilraen and Estel, finding them in Gilraen's favorite seat in the library overlooking the dense forest, trees covered in thick snow. Together, the three shared a quiet late morning.

Lunch brought Elrond into their library, a small tray of food with him. Taking a seat opposite of Gilraen and taking Estel onto his lap, he informed them of a new arrival.

"Lady Galadriel has just sent word." He said, playing idly with Estel's small fingers, smiling at the child. "My daughter is to return for a time from her studies under her grandmother." At this, Lainien noted the elated gleam in his eyes, and her heart softened toward the older elf.

"You have a daughter!" Gilraen said, excitement in her voice and mind.

Elrond smiled brightly, "Yes, she is my youngest." He turned to Lainien, "She is quite close in age to you, perhaps only a few hundred years older." She could hear the devotion and adoration in his voice, and couldn't help but smile.

"I am excited to meet her," Gilraen said. Lainien could hear the bubbling enthusiasm of having another woman close, and she felt a small twinge of discomfort in her stomach. _I am jealous? _Lainien thought, surprised by herself.

"Good." Elrond said, "She will be here within a few weeks, barring any extreme weather conditions."

Lainien sneaked a quick peak into Elrond's thoughts, and was instantly assaulted by the brightness, but was able to gather a quick image of his daughter's face. _She is absolutely beautiful! _She thought, noting the slight similarities she shared with her twin brothers; large, grey eyes, slender face with high cheekbones and waves of black hair falling low upon her back.

Slightly nervous upon meeting this new elleth, uncertain as to her reaction to her, she shifted slightly. Elrond noticed and smiled reassuringly at her. "Do not fear, my daughter is not as close-minded as some." Lainien smiled slightly, and then sobered as she remembered the words thrown at her from Amras earlier.

-:-

Together, with Estel resting comfortably in Elrond's arms, the three settled upon their chairs, listening to Elrond's deep voice tell Gilraen many stories of elven history and lore. Lainien listened, extremely content in her chair, drifting slowly off into her dreams, comforted by the presence of two bright, calm minds.


	18. Reminiscing

**Author's note: I apologize for not uploading yesterday! I am trying to continue posting every day, but life often gets in the way. Thank you all again for your continuous support, and here is the next chapter!**

-:-

The following weeks found Lainien almost constantly with Estel, accompanied by either Gilraen or Haedirn, in various secluded sitting rooms, enjoying the solitude. Unwilling now to leave Estel for long, Lainien was fighting a heavy gloom over her spirit as days went by without trips into the forest.

"Stop moping about and go for a hunt!" Gilraen said, scolding the elf lightly one morning. She had found Lainien with Estel on her hip, gazing off longingly out of Elrond's balcony.

Lainien looked over her shoulder, a stubborn set to her jaw. "I don't need it."

Gilraen rolled her eyes, prompting Haedirn to chuckle. Lainien glared at her new friend, and he raised his hands in surrender. Turning back to the balcony, Lainien adjusted Estel higher upon her hip, swaying back and forth.

"Come out with me,"Haedirn said. _I need to practice my marksmanship. _His mind held amusement as he thought _I am falling behind on my skills. No doubt, even you could beat me now. _

Lainien looked up, eyes alight with the challenge in his thoughts. Her eyes moved to Gilraen's.

"Go! I shall watch if I can." She said, eyes bright. Lainien's spirit seemed to transform, her body practically vibrating with energy. Handing Estel to Gilraen with a kiss upon his brow, she left the room.

Gilraen waited several moments before turning to the elf, who was still sitting in his chair, watching the door with a small smile on his face.

"Thank you, Haedirn." Gilraen said to him.

He chucked lightly. "You weren't the only one suffering from her mood." He stood, stretching lightly. He reminded her of a large cat, lithe and quick. Looking back to her, he extended his arm and together they headed out.

Haedirn scouted the grounds for the archery fields that Elrond had informed him of, leading Gilraen through the snow. Finding the field, he left Gilraen and prepared himself for the match. _She will not go easy on me, _he thought, relishing the idea of a challenge.

Lainien sprinted down the steps, bow in hand, and followed her Lady's heavy steps through the snow. Coming upon the deserted archery field, Lainien gazed around appraisingly.

The challenge was refreshing for Lainien, who found that the first shot of her arrow seemed to ease the tension from her shoulders. Haedirn was an excellent shot, and Lainien had to work hard to keep up with his skill.

After a simple game of firing at the target and counting the arrows closest to the center, Haedirn came up with several different competitions for her, and she relished each one, finding that the more difficult the challenge, the easier it became.

"You are more accustomed to moving prey." Haedirn noted, as the elf had successfully shot down the small pebble he had thrown, a feat even the experienced archer had great difficulty with.

"I learned most of my skill with the bow out of necessity," she explained, "not from steady target practice, such as this. She waved a hand toward the targets lining the field.

"Where _did _you learn your skills?" Haedirn asked, sincerely curious. Lainien studied him for a moment, hesitating in her answer.

"I had watched my father practice many times. Even the Young Prince, though he had only just begun a few years before." She trailed off slightly at the end, leaving an uncomfortable silence for a moment before continuing.

"When I recovered, I had to eat. I managed to inspect many bows in my travels, and was able to glean enough information to create one of my own." She sighed. "From there, it was trial and error, with my life hanging on the line if I failed. Naturally," she laughed bitterly, "that was a strong motivation, so I learned quickly."

She picked at the fabric of her sleeve in discomfort as Haedirn continued staring at her, shifting under his gaze. _Thank you for sharing part of your past, _he thought, _I know it must be difficult. _Lainien met his gaze for a second, nodded, and then stepped back, aiming her bow at the sky, an invitation for him to test her again.

Gilraen was extremely impressed by their skill. Never had she seen such speed and accuracy. She was in the middle of her enthusiastic thoughts when she heard a polite throat clearing from behind her. She turned quickly in surprise to see Legolas, clothed in thick dark green leggings and heavy cloak about his shoulders.

Lainien had heard him approach, but decided to ignore him, keeping her bow trained on the sky to signal to Haedirn that she was ready. No pebble came. She sighed, lowering her bow and turning, catching his eyes.

She didn't think she would ever get over the strong sensation in her stomach as a multitude of feelings overwhelmed her at the sight of his bright blue eyes. As ashamed as she was to admit it, fear was a prominent emotion. Memories of his cold eyes staring, disinterested, at her as she was dragged away chilled her, and dark anger bubbled under the fear, hurt over his betrayal. Where there was anger and fear, there was also sadness, as she remembered what his presence had meant before that day; comfort, warmth, and friendship.

All these feelings came to her when she looked at him, and so strong were they that she felt she had been physical kicked in the chest, as the confusing variety of emotions took her breath away and caused her pain.

Legolas observed the usual flash between multiple emotions in her eyes and the eventual icy indifference that replaced them quickly, giving her a severe and cold appearance that he was so unaccustomed to. So much was left between them that it became almost a physical barrier between them. He mentally sighed.

"Haedirn," he said, in a mock disproving tone, "you are skirting your duties as captain. I haven't seen you miss a target in decades."

He grinned widely, bowing his head to the Prince. "You are correct, sir." Then his eyes lit up. "Why don't you demonstrate the proper technique, which I seem to be lacking?" With this, he threw his pebble fast and high, the small stone disappearing from Gilraen's sight. Legolas drew his bow from his back, loaded, aimed his arrow, and shot faster than Gilraen's eyes could follow.

Lainien, however, could follow his movements, and was impressed. He had gone from relaxed, to shooting down the pebble in just seconds, his arrow hitting the small pebble perfectly.

"You have improved a great deal since the last arrow I saw you shoot." She said, looking down at her feet and shifting slightly.

He was surprised at the compliment, and then immediately embarrassed as he remembered the last time he had practiced shooting with Lainien. He had released the arrow, only to have it spring backwards, hitting his instructor lightly in its flop. His ears reddened as he remembered her bending over, clutching her knees, and holding her side as she laughed loudly.

She was remembering this too and her icy exterior dropped for several moments as she smiled broadly at the image of the young prince's face, red with mortification.

Legolas took one look at her face, with the bright eyes and smile, and began blushing further. This prompted an actual laugh from Lainien, the sound bubbling up from her mouth before she could stop it.

The bright sound of her laughter filled the archery field, and Legolas was taken aback by the change of her face. Gone was the severe harshness to the lines of her cheeks and jaw, replaced by a light and striking warmth that he had seen momentarily while she was in the forest, seemingly alone with nature.

It was both heartening and sad to realize that she looked much more like the elfling he knew, rather than a hardened warrior that she had become.

Her laugh ended, and Legolas realized that he missed the sound. Confused by the strangeness of the feeling, he straightened, stowing his bow. Bidding farewell to the three, he returned to the halls, contemplating his thoughts as he walked lightly upon the snow and back to the warmth.

Both Gilraen and Haedirn were looking at Lainien with questions in their eyes.

"It must have been truly a horrific memory for him to blush quite so." Haedirn said, grinning.

Lainien giggled again, but decided the Prince would be the one to share his own embarrassing moments, and stayed silent.

-:-

The three returned to the halls pleasantly tired and quite cold. Lainien prepared a bath for her Lady, and the two spent a relaxing time talking and grooming. Lainien practiced braiding her Lady's hair, and Gilraen brushed through the elf's long tangles.

After the two were dressed and relaxing, Lainien in her tree outside, and Gilraen resting upon the small couch by the fire, a knock came from the door.

Gilraen moved to answer it, and found herself before Elrond's twins, both with dark black hair hanging loosely to their shoulders and grey eyes bright with excitement.

"My Lady," Elladan said, then looked out the balcony towards the tree, "Lainien as well, I have news." Lainien stepped down through the branches and landed, coming into the room to hear his news.

"My sister will be here tomorrow morning, if the scout's reports are true." Elrohir said, a smile on his lips and happiness radiating.

"That is fantastic!" Gilraen said, turning to Lainien and smiling. The nerves Lainien had forgotten over the last day had returned full-force.

Her life had been a pleasant routine by now, even if the young prince interrupted it occasionally. _Thought today you found it isn't always an interruption, _a small voice in her mind reminded her, remembering the humor and light-hearted encounter. She shook her head to clear her thoughts. It's easier to keep her opinion of him in line with the multitude of emotions she felt, and not fight the strong feelings of fear and anger towards him.

"You will like her, I promise." Elladan said, trying to reassure Lainien, but proving to see her fears backwards. _I'm not concerned with liking _her, _rather her liking _me, she thought. Still, she tried to smile to avoid worrying the elf.

Her smile convinced him, and he continued to enthuse about her arrival, reminiscing of the years before she had left, regaling Gilraen with tales of her mischief. All the while, Lainien leaned against the balcony, half listening, half in her own mind, pondering over the coming of their new visitor.


	19. New Arrivals

Lainien stood in the back of a crowd of gathered elves, fidgeting every few moments, head full of the thoughts of those around her. Haedirn stood at her side, trying to project tranquil thoughts for the elf next to him. _Be at peace, Lainien, _he said, trying to sooth her.

Unable to concentrate hard enough on blocking out the minds of those around her, Lainien was overwhelmed. The numerous thoughts cluttering her mind were not helping with her restlessness, quick pulse, and sweaty palms. Haedirn's brow creased further in concern as she began taking short, shallow breaths. Glancing over to his side, he could see the tension in her pose, muscles coiled and ready for attack.

He was completely nonplussed. He hadn't ever seen this in an elf before, and it both frightened and worried him. _There is nothing physically wrong with her, _he thought, eyes sweeping her form to check for injury, _yet her heart races and breathing is shallow, as if she was hurt. _Unsure what to do for her, he continued projecting soothing thoughts, now adding images of the woods to the emotions, doing his best to quiet her worries.

Legolas looked back to the pair again, noting that Lainien's condition seemed to worsen since the last time he had checked. Recognizing her paled face and nervous movements, his thoughts swirled in debate. _Should I go to her? She is no doubt suffering from one of her attacks. _He remembered her as a child, limbs shaking, lip quivering, and fear abundant in her eyes. Her eyes held no fear now, her face keeping its chilly indifference, but he recognized her movements.

Moving from Elrond's side, nodding to Gilraen, who had also been giving Lainien worried glances, he maneuvered through the crowd, smiling to those he past, until he came before her. She locked eyes with him, and part of her mask slipped, fear shining in her eyes for a moment.

Nodding his head to Haedirn, he stood on her other side, gazing quietly forward.

Very slowly, trying not to startle the tense elf, Legolas moved his hand slightly toward her arm. Stretching out just his pinky, he grazed her arm.

Tense and ready, Lainien jumped slightly at the contact. _Surely, he is not doing what I think he's doing! _She turned and stared at him, giving him a cold look.

Legolas matched her stare. _Stubborn elf, _he thought, opening his mind to her, _it will help you. _She glared at him for another moment, and he waited.

This was another reminder of how close they had been before. She hated it. The fact that this elf knew her better than most was something that made her furious. Fighting between angry and indignant in one part, and desperate in another, her addled mind finally decided that her pride could wait.

Closing her eyes, she looked ahead again, nodding her head. Legolas noted that her jaw tightened, and knew that she was only grudgingly accepting his offer. _She must truly be struggling to accept my help, _he thought. She rolled her eyes.

Shifting closer to her, he pressed his remaining fingers and the back of his hand against hers. So very slowly, he moved to stand with his arm pressed firmly against hers, moving as close as possible without drawing too much attention. After several moments, the backs of their hands were together and the length of his arm was pressed against hers.

Gathering up her concentration, she used the physical contact to sharpen the focus of her mind. With the touch magnifying his thoughts, it overpowered the minds of the others surrounding them. The flowing water that defined his mind enveloped hers, the water washing away the clutter in her thoughts, soothing her.

Through their increased connection, she could fully feel his mind, and was surprised at the few differences she found compared to her memories. The relative space of his mind had expanded, and there was much more complexity in the emotions present, but the feel of a deep river flowing, carrying thoughts and emotions, was the same. It was somehow both comforting and alien to her, but she clung to its presence.

Haedirn was surprised that Legolas came over, and then was outright shocked when he stood beside Lainien, closer than was usual, and extremely closer than he had ever seen them before. As Lainien began to relax noticeably, Haedirn caught Legolas' eyes, and gave him a questioning stare. Legolas shook his head lightly, and faced forward again, waiting. Shrugging his shoulders, he turned back as well, hearing horse hooves upon the ground, signaling the arrival of their guest.

Lainien was basking in the calm of the flowing river of Legolas' mind when Haedirn straightened, alerting her to the arrival of Elrond's daughter. While now in better control of herself, panic began again in her chest, but she forced it down. Standing straight, she watched the forest to catch a first glimpse of the arrivals.

First to come through the trees were two elven guards, each with long bows upon their backs and swords glittering upon their waists. The first was clad in light browns, and his hair was a darker shade of blonde than the other, braided back and into a single plait. The other was lighter in hair, with the strands falling carefree about his shoulders, which were covered by a grey cloak. They dismounted quickly, walking towards Elrond, Elladan, and Elrohir in greeting.

Next came another warrior, this one taller with shoulders broad and strong. He had silver blonde hair and dark grey eyes, which scanned the trees around him, searching ever for danger. Finding none, he dismounted and turned, waiting for a final rider.

A beautiful white horse cantered into through the trees, a cloaked figure upon its back. When it approached the tall elf, the horse stopped, and the elf held out a hand to the cloaked rider.

The feminine figure climbed lithely down, and upon her soft landing, she pulled back the hood of her cloak to reveal long, dark, shimmering waves of black hair that fell softly down her back. Her face was long with high cheekbones, slightly pink from riding, with thin, arching brows and large grey eyes surrounded by long black lashes.

Lainien watched as she thanked the elf, and moved quickly over to her father, giving him a tight hug while cries of excitement and welcoming rang out from the elves in the clearing. Lainien couldn't help but smile at Elrond's wide smile and happy glow that seemed to shine from him as he held her. Elladan and Elrohir were next with their greetings, and the siblings reunited with warm embraces and laughter.

Legolas saw Lainien's cold demeanor slipping as she watched the reunion. Her eyes softened, and her lips lifted in a soft smile, softening her features and ridding her jaw of its tension. He returned his gaze to the family below, and his thoughts strayed to his own father. It had been only months since his departure, but his father's warmth was sorely missed.

Lainien tensed as images of the King appeared in her mind. He looked much more similar to her earlier memories; warm smile upon his thin lips, bright blue eyes lit up with mirth. Her image of him was distorted now, as she could only remember the hard line of his mouth, the stern gaze of his eyes, and the furrowing of his brow as he sentenced her. She shivered, and moved away from Legolas, breaking the contact with his mind.

Legolas felt her move and instantly regretted the turn of his thoughts. He turned back to her, reaching out his hand again, but he was met with a threatening stare than stilled his hand.

"Enough." She said, voice harsh. Squaring her shoulders, she turned and made her way back into the hall, not risking a continued stay surrounded by the elves without an anchor for her thoughts.

Haedirn looked to Legolas for an explanation, but the elf looked exhausted and frustrated, so he decided to ignore it.

Her departure did not go unnoticed. Elladan watched her retreating back with concern, before turning his attention back to his sister. The tall elf, now standing off to the side, watching the crowd, had also noticed her harsh words to the Prince of Mirkwood and her exit with cautious intrigue.

-:-

Gilraen returned from the welcoming feast several hours later, finding Lainien sitting with Estel upon her bed, the elf humming softly. Gilraen closed the door and came to sit on the bed next to Lainien.

"How was the feast, my Lady?" Lainien asked, not looking up from the child in her arms.

"Delicious, as usual. But we missed you."

Lainien snorted, the idea utterly improbable. "I'm sure, my Lady."

"I think Lady Arwen was disappointed that she had not the chance to meet you."

"I will see her when she meets Estel."

"She is very kind," Gilraen said, hope blossoming in her chest, "and I think you will like her."

Lainien sighed. This was the same conversation she had with Elladan earlier. "My feelings for her are not an issue. I'm sure she's a perfectly nice elf. I only doubt she will feel the same about me."

"Lord Elrond seems to think otherwise."

Lainien snorted again.

"Either way," Gilraen said, her motherly tone taking over, giving her a bossy quality to her tones, making Lainien smile. "We are meeting with her tomorrow."

"As you wish, my Lady." She smiled, standing to put Estel to bed. "I will see you in the morning." Looking over he shoulder one last time, she walked out onto the balcony and climbed up into her tree, setting down amid the bare branches and relaxing her body.


	20. Broken

**Author's note: As life happens, I find I am unable to post every day, as I used to. Please bear with me for the next week, as I will probably release chapters every other day. Thanks for your support!**

"I don't understand why you're so nervous!" Gilraen said, watching Lainien try to comb her hair into submission. "You cared not when you were to meet Legolas."

Lainien gave her a look from the mirror, pausing in her battle against her tangled locks. "I already knew his feelings toward me." She explained. "I had felt his mind. Hers is foreign to me." She resumed her attack with the brush.

Wincing at the damage the elf was inflicting upon her innocent hair, Gilraen came behind her and forced her to surrender the brush, coaxing her hair into place. _Be patient and kind to your body and it will treat you well in return, _she chastised lightly.

-:-

Following behind her Lady, she held Estel close to her body, and let his touch amplify the calm serenity of his mind, they entered Elrond's chambers.

The dark wooden door with intricately carved leaves and vines inscribed upon it had become extremely familiar to Lainien over the previous months. As had the older elf who opened the door, his expressive eyes, defined jawline, and heavily arched brows now a familiar sight for Lainien.

Eyes sweeping every corner of the room upon stepping over the threshold, she took in the four others, sitting in the comfortable armchairs. Elladan and Elrohir, their matching looks of content upon their fair faces, Legolas, his eyes guarded as he watched her, and finally, Elrond's daughter, who sat elegantly in her seat, smiling warmly at her Lady.

_She is quite a beauty, _came Arwen's thoughts as she observed Gilraen, _and she has such kindness and innocence in her eyes. How rare in someone who has suffered so. _Her eyes warmed further as she took in the woman. _She must truly carry great strength and will. _

Lainien was pleased with the elleth's observations of her Lady, noting happily that she shared her own opinion of her Lady's strength of mind and courage. But she stiffened as she saw the elleth's eyes move to her, waiting for her observation.

_This must be Lainien. _Lainien was surprised to note the fondness in the thoughts as they moved on to inspect her. _She looks just as I had pictured from all Legolas has said. _Lainien whipped her head around to stare at him.

Legolas fought the urge to take a step back at her intense glare, full of suspicion and anger.

He was saved from her stare and potential violence as Elrond ushered Lainien and Gilraen further into the room, directing them each to chairs. She held his gaze for a moment, before settling down in her favorite chair with Estel on her lap.

Taking in a deep breath, Legolas walked to stand behind Gilraen, keeping Lainien in his sight, the elf still staring daggers at him. _What could I have done this time? _He thought, exasperated.

"Arwen, dear friend, let me introduce you to Lady Gilraen and her son, Aragorn, son of Arathorn, and heir to the throne of Gondor and Arnor." His voice was strong and carried a heavy sense of formality that struck Lainien with the importance of the young child in her arms. _He is truly a young King. _

Lainien watched Arwen's eyes move to Estel and saw them warm considerably at the child. _How small he is, _came her thoughts, mirroring many of those upon their first meeting of the child. _How extraordinary that a child of man has such warm eyes, especially at his young age. _

"He will be very handsome, Lady Gilraen." She said, smiling at her. "He will break the hearts of many women when he is grown." She giggled lightly as she watched Lainien tighten her light hold upon him. "Perhaps even sooner." She said, grinning at the elf.

_She is so protective! More than just a guardian would be. I wonder if she feels stronger towards the two than just a protector. _Lainien turned her eyes down, slightly embarrassed that her feelings were so obvious to a complete stranger.

"And this," said Legolas, "is Lainien, guardian of the heir." Lainien nodded her head at Arwen, meeting her gaze.

_She certainly is fierce, _came Arwen's thoughts, apprehension coloring them slightly. _Lady Galadriel is correct; there is a darkness that plagues her, no doubt from her past struggles. _

Expecting worse, Lainien wasn't overly offended at the elf's observations. Bitter anger and resentment, however, rose up in her chest, threatening to boil over and spill out onto her face. She reined in her emotions, keeping her face as passive as she could. _The darkness present is no fault of mine. It has been pressed upon me as hoof beats upon the ground. An unrelenting beat of pain and darkness for centuries. _

Hearing enough from the new elleth's mind to determine she was no immediate threat, she closed their connection. She reveled in the silence of her own thoughts, now free of the bright fire that was Arwen's.

Drawing into herself, absorbed in the light snowfall she could see from the balcony, Lainien sat motionless for the rest of the meeting. It went much the same as Legolas'; Arwen promising her father and Gilraen Lady Galadriel's support of the heir and his title.

Legolas watched the elf from the corner of his eye. After only minutes of observing Arwen, Lainien seemed to be satisfied, and she sat staring peacefully out into the view of the balcony, seemingly intrigued by the soft snowfall. Devoid of the concentrated stare and slight furrow of her brows, her face softened and the cold steel left her gaze, replaced by a subtle warmth and tranquility he rarely saw.

"Well," said Elrond, his sonorous voice breaking both Lainien and Legolas from their reveries, "if that is all, I say we eat. Come." He stood, opening his arms wide to shepherd them toward the door and out to the great hall.

Lainien stood, adjusting Estel in her arms, and waited until the rest had passed her, following behind.

-:-

Placing Estel in Elladan's arms, Lainien bid farewell to Elrond and Gilraen, intending to find her favorite armchair in the library. A fair hand stopped her, landing gently on her forearm. The touch was extremely light, meant to avoid startling her, and the feelings of the owner were curious, giving her reassurance that the elf meant no harm.

Turning to face a pair of wide grey eyes, Lainien halted in her path. _How do I begin? _Arwen thought, apprehension again in her mind. _I have several things to speak with her about._

Lainien noted the concern she felt, and was thankful that Arwen cared enough to avoid offending her. Hoping to ease her discomfort, Lainien covered the hand upon her forearm with her own. "I'm sorry, Arwen," she said, "but I am rather tired, and I would like to rest for now. However, I greatly wish to speak with you on a number of important matters. Perhaps you will be willing to sit with me tomorrow?"

Arwen gave a relieved sigh in her mind. "I would like that. I will find you tomorrow."

Lainien bowed her head slightly to the elf, and turned, intent upon enjoying the solitude of her own thoughts and the comforting smell of leather bound books.

-:-

Lainien dropped down to the branch nearest to the balcony, crouching low to maintain her balance. Walking the length of the branch, she landed on Haedirn's balcony just as the tips of orange sunrise began lighting the eastern sky.

Moving back the thick fabric hung to shut out the weather, she entered his room, eyes searching for the elf, who was normally sitting at the foot of the large bed, tying up his dark leather boots.

Failing to find the captain in his room, she moved to inspect the small sitting room adjoined to his bedroom.

After just two steps into the room, strong arms enclosed around her chest, pressing her arms to her side. She struggled, but before she could move, a foot kicked the back of her right calf, sending her to her knees. From there, the attacker shoved her upper body hard into the ground, her temple hitting the wooden floor and dark spots clouding her vision. A knee dug into her back, holding her against the floor.

The force against her back brought a flash of pain, and her disorientation sent her into panic, dark memories of a similar position pushed Lainien over her carefully constructed edge.

Twisting with surprising force and bringing up both arms, she broke the attacker's hold of her left arm and hooked it behind the his left knee, throwing him off balance. Continuing her turn, she came to a kneeling position and grabbed the elf behind his thigh and shot upward. Lifting him up first, and then driving him to the ground, she gained the advantage.

Just as he landed upon his back, she took the knife from her right boot and brought it to his throat. She looked down into dark grey eyes that were bright with intensity. It was Arwen's guard.

Holding her position above him with the knife at his throat, she felt his anger and suspicion thick in his mind. She saw a brief flash of his plan, and dodged a punch that he aimed at her left cheek. Pushing the knife's blade into his neck, she drew several drops of blood. He froze, but continued to stare furiously at her.

"Why have you attacked me?" Lainien asked.

"Why are you in my room?" The elf spat out angrily.

Lainien paused, taken aback. _His room? _The momentary hesitation gave him the slight second he needed. He grabbed her right wrist and twisted, forcing Lainien to drop her knife as pain shot up her arm. His left fist connected with her nose, blood spilling down her front and onto his abdomen.

She didn't turn away, instead, grabbing the knife from her left boot and holding it to his throat again.

Just then, the door burst open. Lainien felt two foreign minds and stood quickly, thrusting her knee into the stomach of the elf at her feet, earning a winded grunt from her attacker, and turned to face the incoming threat, crouching low in defense.

Haedirn took in the bloodied, wild elf before him with alarm. Feral eyes stared at him with an unforgiving ferocity, with no acknowledgement of who was standing before her.

"Lainien," he said, forcing a calm strength into his voice, "it's alright now. Put down the knife." He took a step forward, but she retreated further towards the balcony.

_It is Haedirn, your friend. _His thoughts pleaded with her. _You are safe now. I won't let more harm come to you. Please put down your knife. _

_Headirn. My friend. _Lainien's thoughts moved slowly, trying desperately to reach the surface of the water from hidden depths.

She straightened from her defensive stance, focusing hard on Haedirn's eyes. _I know this elf._

Elladan came into the room them with Elrond quick on his heels. He stopped abruptly as he took in the sight before him. Lainien was standing at the edge of the room, blood flowing down her mouth and onto her neck, more coming from her right ear, pooling in the hollow of her collarbone.

"Everyone out." Elrond commanded, voice stern. "Haedirn, stay." He amended. "Haldir, do not move." He gave the elf a hard stare.

The two elves moved slowly, very unwilling to leave their comrade. Elladan held his ground. "My son, please." Elrond said, eyes not leaving Lainien. Elladan looked aghast for a moment, and opened his mouth to argue.

"Please." Elrond said quietly, before Elladan could argue. Glancing again at Lainien, eyes wild, he retreated from the room, swift, angry steps carrying him away.

"Lainien." He said, moving forward now. "Come back."

Lainien opened her mind to the advancing elf, only to flinch slightly at the harsh brightness of his thoughts, blinding her. The light seemed to strike something in her memory and she blinked.

Elrond reached her side and gently held her hand, releasing the knife from her hold. "It is all right now." He said softly.

Haedirn moved to Haldir, bending down at his side to inspect the wound at his throat. "It is not deep, my friend. It will not need stitching." Offering a hand, he pulled the elf to his feet.

Lainien watched this, narrowing her eyes at the silver haired elf. "He attacked me." She said, her voice low and dangerous.

Elrond turned, raising his brows in question. Haldir caught his glance, but turned again to Lainien, hot anger in his grey eyes. "_She _came into my rooms, unannounced and through the window before the sun had risen!" He shouted. "I am within my right to protect myself from such a threat."

Elrond turned his arching brows to Lainien next. "This room belongs to Haedirn. I often come in as such, but am always expected." She turned to Haedirn now. "I do not understand."

She detected instant guilt and understanding come from her friend at her words. "I am sorry Haldir, friend." He said, bowing his head and bringing his hand to his chest in apology. "I believe this is a misunderstanding, and I am at fault."

"Lainien, Haldir requested rooms closer to Arwen during his stay, in order to better fulfill his duty to protect her. As such, Haedirn kindly offered his rooms."

"It was decided upon last night at dinner, and I did not have the chance to tell you before now. Lainien, I am sorry." He repeated his gesture of apology to her.

"As it was simply a misunderstanding," Elrond said, putting his hand behind Lainien's elbow and leading her slightly to the door, "let us put this behind us."

He led Lainien from the room, Haldir and Haedirn staring at her retreating back. After a moment, Haedirn went to find someone to clean up the blood on the floor.

-:-

Elrond stared down at Lainien as they walked, noting her silence and the strange look in her eye. As they moved down the hall towards the healing rooms, they came upon Elladan and Legolas standing together in conversation.

Legolas' eyes widened slightly as he took in her bloodied face and distant eyes.

"Move along, Legolas, Elladan. There is nothing more to be done." Elrond said.

Lainien's eyes caught Legolas', and she paused, pulling away from Elrond, eyes widening. Slowly, he watched as her eyes darkened, falling away from the present. It was like watching her slip away.

"No." She said, stepping back. "Stop." Her breathing quickened, coming in short gasps as she took another step back. "Stop." She repeated, her voice losing its cold indifference, breaking slightly in fear.

"Lainien, focus. You are in Imladris." Elrond said, holding both her hands lightly, worried. "Look at me." He ordered softly. Her eyes didn't move from Legolas, and he could see pain moving in swiftly like dark clouds.

"Please." She whispered, her voice low. "Legolas."

_Cold blue eyes stared down at her as the young elfling prince turned to face his father. _

"_My son," _a deep voice echoed in Lanien's head as she stared at the prince. "_Tell us of the child's witchery." _

Legolas was taken aback by her use of his name. She hadn't yet referred to him by it during his stay. Watching the utter terror and fear in her eyes, he tried to remember the last time she said his name.

"_Legolas." _

The memory of his childhood, of the last time he saw Lainien, came crashing down upon him as he recognized the soft plea in her voice.

"_Legolas." _

She had called out to him, bloodied upon the floor, and he turned away. Realizing now that she was no longer in the present, he turned to Elrond. "She is not here," he said, his voice coloring with emotion, "she is lost in memory."

Elrond turned from him, stepping between the two and leaning down to catch her eyes. "Lainien. Think of Estel. He needs you here to protect him. Remember Estel."

_Estel. Hope. What hope is left? I am alone. _She thought, drowning in sorrow.

_Alone. _A bright image of a human woman, sitting under the tree in the garden, came to Lainien's mind. _I feel so…alone. As silly as it sounds with your hand in mine, and Aragorn at my feet. I am thankful for you, dear angel._

Lainien blinked. _Gilraen. _

Elrond watched as her eyes focused, the darkness moving slowly from her blue eyes. She blinked again, training her eyes on Elrond, now fully present.

"Estel." She said, closing her eyes and lowering her head in shame as she realized what had happened. "He gives hope to many, but I have none for myself. I am broken."


	21. Decisions in Trees

"_Legolas."_

The soft, broken plea startled the elf from his sleep. Legolas sat up and lowered his head into his hands. He rubbed his eyes, trying to wipe away the image of the young elf on the floor at his feet, bleeding and trembling.

_I had to do what was best for my people. I could not disobey my father. _This reasoning was becoming more insufficient as the days past and he was forced to see the consequences of his actions. The elleth was constantly alert, as if expecting attack. Her eyes were most often cold and distant, a mask of indifference that he knew was hiding tumultuous emotions.

He could remember when those eyes had held bright, exuberant joy and mischief as their owner chased frogs down the small river just outside the smallest of Mirkwood's gardens. _The cold is not always present, _he thought, remembering the flicker of joy as Lainien walked through the snow-covered woods.

Legolas pulled back the thick covers and placed his feet upon the cold floor. Walking to the wardrobe, he pulled on thick black leggings and tunic, covering it with a jerkin and heavy grey wool cloak.

He left his room, walking briskly down the halls in the soft grey light of morning, and headed out of the halls. The cold morning breeze blew wind through his hair pleasantly, and Legolas picked up his pace until he was jogging towards the forest, seeking the quiet trees to aid his thoughts. _They are not the trees of home, _he thought, examining the bark of the trees nearest him, _but they are comforting. _

He slowed his pace as the trees began to grow closer together, and he marveled at the rays of light from the rising sun filtered down in certain places, creating spotlights from above. Finding a particularly large tree, almost the same height and girth of trees from his home, he placed his hand upon a low branch, and pulled himself up.

Enjoying the physical labor of pulling himself up the branches, he began to climb faster, his breath coming faster, the slight puffs of air swirling in front of him as he traveled up the tree. He came to a thick branch towards the top that had a slight indentation towards the trunk. _A perfect place to rest._

Legolas moved to the base of the branch and settled himself comfortably in the small niche, breathing in the soft scent of pine.

"_Legolas." _

_How is it that my very own name haunts me? _His thoughts moved towards the day before, when Lainien's eyes had lit up in fear at just the sight of him. _Why does her fear bother me? _At her wide, frightened eyes, his heart had skipped a beat and seemed to plummet into his stomach. The step she took to distance herself from him sent guilt ripping through his chest, a gnawing monster clawing at him for his actions. _We were so young, so easily influenced. My father's approval was my life. My mother's gentle touch was my heaven. And she was fading. _

Legolas brought his knees to his chest, and wrapped his arms around himself at the memories of his mother.

"_Naneth," he called from the door, peaking his head into the room. "Will you come outside with me?" _

_His mother continued to stare out the large window, her eyes far away. The slight lift of her chest with her breath was the only movement she made. _

"_The sun is out, and the flowers are bright." Legolas said, moving now to the side of her bed. "Will you come visit them with me?"_

_She finally blinked and turned to face him. Legolas was hit with the overwhelming depth of sadness within her eyes, the pain written into lines on her face that he hadn't seen before. "Naneth, please…" he pleaded with her, touching her hand. It was so cold. _

_She lowered her head, her forehead resting against his, tears falling down her cheeks and landing on the covers. "My son," she said, her voice heavy with despair and hopelessness. "I am sorry. I did all that I could." _

Legolas shifted against the tree, confusion clouding his thoughts. He had always thought that she referred to her fight against the sadness plaguing her. That she had done all she could to save herself from the pain. But now, he wasn't sure.

"_I always cared deeply for her." _He remembered Lainien's grief in learning of his mother's passing. The fondness was expressed equally between the two. His mother often spent hours with both Legolas and Lainien, walking through the gardens or reading stories of adventures and wonder.

"_I am sorry. I did all that I could." _His mother and stood up for Lainien, had stopped his father from executing her as a traitor.

"_My husband," she had whispered, her voice only just audible over the sound of the many advisors, "she is just a child. I have spent much time with her, and can say that there is no darkness upon her." _

_Legolas watched as his father turned to her, hesitation in his eyes. Legolas was fighting every inch of his body, as he desperately desired to turn around, and run to his friend's side. _I am a prince, I have a duty. _He repeated this mantra over and over, his father's reminder adding to the echoing mantra. _"You duty is loyalty to your people. You must do what is best, even when it is difficult." _He steeled his mind to remain facing his father and lord. _

_The king continued to stare at his wife, eyes searching her face. _

"_Very well. I am a merciful king. Being just an elfling, I will spare your life."_

Legolas could remember the relief he felt at his father's words. _She will live. _But in the end, she was cast out, with no hope for survival.

"_How cruel!" His mother had shouted. "Send her away with nothing! She hasn't even been fully healed of her wounds! Killing her swiftly would have been more merciful!" Legolas hadn't ever heard his mother shout before. He could not see her face, but from his hiding place on the roof above the balcony of his parent's chambers, he could hear her words. _

"_What would you have me do?" Came his father's tired voice. "She would have been killed by those grieving lost ones had she stayed here. She carries a darkness now, and none here would rest had she stayed."_

"_Send her to Lorien! Or Imladris! She will die in the woods, bleeding and alone. And it will be forever upon your shoulders for sending an innocent child to die for the evils of another." _

_His mother's words rang in his mind, and he suddenly felt dizzy. _

The year had passed slowly, with a dark gloom heavy upon his kingdom. Those who had lost loved ones gathered and lamented in misery, their voices calling out for those who would never return. And all the while, his mother retreated further into herself as grief pressed heavy on her heart.

Legolas sighed, resting his chin upon the top of his knees. He had grown angry and resentful of the event that brought his mother to her passing, blaming his old friend for his loss. _But she did not ask my mother to save her, _he reminded himself, _she asked me. "Legolas." _

_I carry my wounds with pride, unwilling to accept the hurt and pain that I caused to another. I am selfish in my refusal to accept responsibility. _He sighed again, watching his breath swirl in small clouds before him.

Unraveling from his tucked position, he stretched his legs out in front of him. Legolas stretched his arms high above his head, preparing himself to meet with Lainien, when he felt a small cavity in the trunk above him and to his left. Turning, he stood and checked the side of the tree.

A small crevice had formed in the bark, no doubt once a nest for birds, but now it held an odd assortment of items. Reaching inside, nimble fingers produced a small book, old and tattered with age and weather.

The front of the book had terrible damage, and the title was unreadable to Legolas, so he opened the front cover to try and decipher what it was.

"Of Men, it is said by the Eldar that they came into the world in the time of the Shadow of Morgoth, and they fell swiftly under his dominion; for he sent his emissaries among them, and they listened to his evil and cunning words, and they worshipped the Darkness and yet feared it. But there were some that turned from evil and left the lands of their kindred, and wandered ever westward; for they had heard a rumour that in the West there was a light which the Shadow could not dim."

Recognizing the beginning of the tales of Akallabêth, Legolas flipped through several more pages, looking for anything that could explain the book's strange placement. Between two pages, Legolas found a dried white carnation pressed into the page, its white petals faded now. He held it between his fingers, careful not to disturb it, its age unknown to him.

Meticulously replacing the flower in its place, he continued to flip through the book. Found creased between pages were a several feathers, another flower, and, to his astonishment, a long claw that looked like it belonged to a wolf. _What a strange assortment, _he thought, carefully returning the book to it's niche.

Looking closely, he came upon a small wooden box, no larger than the palm of his hand, which was charred badly around its edges. Opening the lid, he found a small needle and two small hairpins in the shape of leaves, their color a faded green and gold.

Further confounded by his find, he replaced the box back in the tree, searching for more. He found nothing else. Shaking his head and reminding himself of his plans, he turned back to his branch and began his descent towards the ground.

-:-

Shaking the snow off his shoulders, he strode into the halls, making his way towards the kitchens. Approaching the door, he stopped quickly, narrowing avoiding running headlong into Elladan.

"Well, good morning!" The elf said, chucking slightly and the near miss. "I did not see you there."

"Good morning." Legolas said. "Are you planning to meet Lainien when she returns?"

Elladan hesitated a moment. "Yes, it has become a pleasant routine by now."

Legolas noted the hesitation, and continued. "Would you mind disrupting your routine for a day, my friend? I wish to have a moment with her during her most relaxed time of day." Elladan's brow rose.

"Perhaps you could join me?" Elladan said. He felt an inexplicable unease at the thought.

"I am sorry, dear friend, but I hope to have a private conversation. We have several things of a sensitive nature to discuss." Legolas said, contrition in his tone.

Elladan considered Legolas for a moment, unsure of his feelings towards the request.

"It is of no consequence to me. I understand the unique history between you, and wish not to get in the way of any reconciliation." He was surprised to hear the bitterness in his tone, and hoped that his friend could not sense it.

Legolas had indeed picked up the tone, and was interested in its explanation. _He cares a great deal for her, despite his attempted blasé acceptance. Does his care run deeper than that of friend? Certainly Haedirn is not so possessive. _

"Thank you." He said, raising a hand to his chest. "I will give her your regards this morning."

Legolas nodded to him and entered the kitchen, seeking some form of peace offering for the wild elf. _She will be most expressive and open just after her hunt, _he reasoned, remembering the exuberant joy in her eyes as she walked between the trees. _Though, _his thoughts countered,_ also more likely to attack, should I provoke her. _

Slipping into the kitchen he looked for food that would be to her liking. Skipping over the sweats, remembering her strong distaste of pastries, he settled for an apple. Thanking the kitchen elf, he made for the stairs, slicing the apple with one of his small daggers, and peeling the skin out of habit.

Settling down upon the steps and stowing his knife, he waited.

-:-

Author's note: A whole chapter from Legolas' POV! I hope you liked it, and that it gave insight onto his thoughts and feelings. Next up: a long-awaited serious talk between Legolas and Lainien. I'm excited.

To give you guys some storyline information, I have envisioned Lainien following Aragorn and the Fellowship through to the end of _Return of the King, _and then a little beyond. This current time period is many day-to-day chapters, with few time jumps. But soon, time will past much faster, and the story will progress further. Thanks for following and all your reviews! :)


	22. Peace Offerings

Lainien was on edge as she made her way through the thinning trees and back toward Imladris. _I have told no one of my hiding place, _she thought, brows furrowed, _and I have never seen anyone wandering that part of the woods. _

Her most precious tokens had been disturbed in their hiding place. _Nothing was taken, _she mused, finding everything still present it its nook, _but they had surely been touched. _

In her fear for her prized possessions, Lainien had brought her trinkets back with her, folded now in her cloak, to be stored where she could keep better watch over them. _I could have lost them easily if the intruder had decided he found them of any value. _A thick fear crept into her chest as just the thought struck a bitter sense of emptiness and loss.

She shook her head slightly and hoisted her kill higher upon her shoulder. _It does not matter now, for they are safe with me. _She continued picking her way lightly through the snow, widening her mind in search of anyone who could be waiting for her. She could feel no other thoughts, so she broke through the tree line, stepping on several smooth rocks to make her way across the slow-moving and shallow river.

Looking up toward the halls, she froze.

Legolas had watched her come through the trees, a worried frown upon her face, and start bounding across the river. When she met his eyes, she immediately froze with one foot upon a stone, the other hanging almost comically in mid air.

_What is he doing here? _Her eyes scanned his body quickly, noting that he had brought neither his swords nor bow.

"I think it's time to have a discussion," he said, his voice carrying to her sensitive ears. "If you are ready," he added, recognizing that it might be too soon after the incident yesterday.

She lowered her foot and tilted her head, watching him. He waited calmly for her to make her decision. _If she is not ready, I will give her the time she needs. _He popped an apple slice in his mouth, and leaned upon the step above him.

Lainien's eyes narrowed upon his hand, examining the food. _He continues to waste the best part of the fruit, _she noted. _I wonder if he still saves the peel for his horse? _Curious now, she finished making her way across the rocks and onto the grassy slope, now covered in thick snow.

He watched her walk briskly toward him, and had to fight the urge to arm himself. Her cautious movements and intense stare were unnerving, making him feel hunted down like prey. But he stayed still, openly displaying casual ease as she came closer.

She stopped a good distance away, her eyes still focused on his hand.

Having decided upon a plan of action during his time waiting, Legolas stayed seated upon the stair, allowing Lainien the upper hand in standing above him. Making himself more vulnerable, he raised his face to meet her eyes, exposing his throat slightly, using animalistic queues of submission to put her at ease.

She noted his stance and relaxed, recognizing the act and food as a peace offering. _He is giving me full control, _she realized.

Quite quickly, Legolas' eyes barely registering her movement, she moved to his side on the stair, and grabbed a slice of apple.

Legolas jumped slightly at her closeness and the unnerving speed of her motion, but he relaxed as she took a bite of the apple appreciatively, slight humor in her eyes.

"Have you not ridden yourself of the horrid habit of wasting the best part of the apple?" she asked, surprising him with the slight teasing tone of her voice.

"Is it truly a waste if I give it to another?" he retorted, recovering.

"If the other appreciates it, then no," she answered, taking another slice.

"Then you'll find you are in agreement with my horse, who finds the peel to be quite tasty as well."

Lainien finished her second slice in silence, waiting for him to continue. _Will he drag out conversation, asking pleasantries and commenting upon the weather? _She thought, apprehensive toward having to commit to idle chatter.

"Come, let us walk," he said, standing now. "We have much to discuss."

Lainien moved from the steps slowly, unsure of whether she truly wanted to discuss this now.

"Will there ever be a better time?" he asked, noting her reluctance with a slight grin.

"No," she said softly, "There won't." Falling into step with him, she let him guide her away from the halls. _Where will we go? Where does he want to take me? _

"I suggest we take this conversation to private areas," he said, glancing at her. "Once we get to the forest, I will follow your lead to wherever you wish."

_She should lead so she doesn't feel I am guiding her into a trap I have preconceived. _He thought. She appreciated his efforts, and the two walked silently until they reached the woods, the trees rising around them, tall sentinels guarding Lainien from the outside world.

The tension in her shoulders released swiftly just moments after the forest covered the two. Her steps were lighter upon the ground and there was smoothness in her gait that had not previously existed. Legolas noted the changes, relieved that his idea had worked. _She is much more comfortable here. _

"I can begin with my tale, if you wish," he offered. She looked at him, caution and apprehension in her eyes as she examined his face, which also held hesitation and nervousness as he matched her stare.

"I would like that," she replied. "For there is much I do no understand." He broke eye contact and looked up at the trees, taking in a deep breath.

"There is not a great deal that you don't already know, or could have guessed," he admitted, watching her face again, relieved that the cold indifference was gone, replaced now by flashes of her emotions.

"It would make things easier if I heard them from you," she mumbled, avoiding his gaze.

"I understand," he said, holding up a slice of apple, contemplating it. _Where to begin? _

Lainien watched him, his brow furrowed slightly as he stared at the fruit. He seemed extremely nervous, his hands fondling the remaining slices, moving them over and over in his hand. She reached out and grabbed another slice, meeting his eyes for a moment, willing him to start. Legolas met her eyes and appreciated the gesture.

"There was chaos after you left," he began. "I was brought to my mother and we waited for hours, sitting together watching the forest burn, hearing the cries of many who had their loved ones returned to them, no longer in this world." Lainien's heart clinched in pain as she listened to his forlorn words, remembering the blank stare of death.

"Then, they brought you into the healing halls. You were covered in blood, and we thought you had perished as well." He stopped, images of his small friend on a stretcher, eyes closed, body pale and cold, blood thick upon her dress.

"You had not, but you had extensive wounds on your back. I never had the chance to ask how…" he drifted off, glancing at her. Her eyes had hardened in hatred, the calm emotions replaced now with a fiery rage. _She will tell me if she wishes. _

"They kept you for the day, working to stop the bleeding. There was so much blood." He said the last part more quietly, as if only to himself.

"That night, my father returned." His eyes darkened slightly as he recalled his father's rage. "He and his men found who was responsible for the breach."

He paused, contemplating how much detail he wanted to give her. He decided on minimal, and if she wanted to know more, she could ask.

"My father's advisors demanded that you be brought forward to give testimony. Surely, they thought, you would shed light on his actions." Legolas looked down at his hands, discomfort written upon his face.

"I was not present for the meeting in which they decided that you were to be tried for his actions. But the next day, there was talk everywhere that the traitor had to be completely eradicated, his blood wiped out." Lainien stiffened at his side, bitter anger and resentment coursing through her thoughts as she heard how quickly her people turned on her.

Legolas noted the change, and winced slightly, expecting rage from the elf beside him. He was proved wrong by her silence and he looked up, meeting her eyes. She had closed off her face, creating an icy wall hiding her pain and rage. She nodded for him to continue. _Stubborn elf, _he thought.

"I say this not to make myself look better in your eyes," he said, continuing, "but I argued against my father in the beginning. You had been with us before the attack, I reasoned, and could not have known it was to happen."

Legolas sighed. "Nothing I said mattered, really. My father had to explain that part of being a ruler was making difficult decisions that benefited the whole of the realm, even if it meant sacrifice on your part." Lainien scoffed at this, stopping and leaning her back against a tree, crossing her arms across her chest.

"What could you or your father know of sacrifice," she asked, her tone icy and eyes narrowed at him. "You had to live with guilt upon your hearts, while I fought just to live."

Her words cut him, the truth heavy upon his soul. Legolas was unsure what to say. He broke eye contact again to gaze quietly at his feet. "Our people were hurt and angry. It is not sufficient enough to explain away your suffering, but please," he returned his eyes to her, desperation coloring his words and flickering behind his eyes, "try to understand the pressure put upon my father."

Lainien tried to see from Thranduil's perspective. _A King with devastated people, all trying to find comfort in their loved one's deaths, and searching for someone to lay the blame upon. Most were frightened at the betrayal of one so close, and sought to rid themselves of the possibility of reoccurrence. _

If she stepped back and thought logically, the King's position did indeed seem dire. After all, it is his job to reassure and care for his people. _But I cannot simply look at their actions from a logical standpoint. Not when their actions led to such a despicable act against a child. _

Lainien sighed, lowering her arms to her side. Legolas watched the cold anger drain from her posture and eyes, and exhaustion, pain, and darkness moving in their stead.

"I do not hope for your forgiveness," he said lightly, "I only wish for you to understand our actions."

"Why did you tell them about me?" Her voice broke, the control slipping as she let out the question that had burned in her heart and mind for centuries. "Why did you give them more fuel for their condemnation of me?" Her hands were shaking now, and she clasped them together, drawing in shaky breaths to calm herself. "Why did you turn your back on me, leaving me to die?"

She had imagined shouting the words at him, accusingly, for years. But now that she had the chance to say the words that had plagued her nightmares, she couldn't shout. She couldn't hold enough fire to stare daggers at him. Instead, she stood there, tears in her eyes, her knees shaking. _I am weak. _

She turned, ashamed, to face the tree, squaring her shoulders and willing the tears away. "My mother was dead, killed before my eyes, and my best friend looked at me with indifference, laying the final brick to build the case against me." She summoned her strength.

"You should have killed me. It would have been kinder than leaving me to die alone and in pain."

Legolas visibly winced, his mother's words repeated to him by the very person he hurt.

"But you survived!" He said, his argument weak.

"Do you call this surviving?" She shouted, turning to face him and taking a step forward, eyes burning. "A constant reminder of my place in this world scarred into my back? Cursed by my own kind to walk alone and unloved for my life, never knowing the peace of home?"

Hot tears finally spilled from her eyes, falling down her cheeks. She wiped them away angrily, pressing forward.

"You say you suffered through your mother's fading?" Her voice broke again at the images she had seen from his mind. "I wandered the forests of Mirkwood as a child, fading slowly for years before I finally laid upon the ground and waited, hoping death would take me."

"You know nothing of suffering and sacrifice, Young Prince." She spat out the last part, and turned, making her way back.

"Please stop," he said, coming to her side. "Talk to me, please. I know you hate me," he said, his voice breaking slightly, "but please, I want to try and make things better."

"Make things better?" She screamed, coming so close he could count her eyelashes. "Can you erase the scar on my back? Can you take away the memories of my father slicing open my mother's throat, before using the same sword to mark me forever?"

Legolas' eyes widened in astonishment. _Her father? _

"Yes," she answered his thought, which was open to her now for the first time in his shock. "My own father, in his madness, struck me down for refusing to follow him." Legolas was still in shock, eyes wide, staring into hers, which held more tears now.

"He held me down on the ground and slowly pulled his sword across my skin, laughing maniacally as he tore through me." She blinked away more tears, and grabbed roughly onto his cloak at his chest, shaking him slightly.

"What could you possibly do to make that better?" She asked, whispering now, almost desperately hoping that he could do just that.

"Whatever it takes." He said, surprising himself.


	23. Bright Flames and Beautiful Views

**Author's note: Thank you so much for waiting! Gone are the days when I can write enough to upload each day, and I apologize. I have received so much support from all of you, and I'd like to especially thank ****DragonOwl****, ****Dalonega Noquisi****, ****lilnightmare17****, ****Rainbor123****, ****ellenfp****, ****zZhell-butterflyZz****, and ****HanableKing28**** for their continuous support and reviews! They are but a few of the amazing people who give me the courage to keep writing! I hope you enjoy.**

-:-

Lainien sat in front of her mirror alone in her rarely used rooms, staring at her reflection. Afternoon light poured in from the balcony, pearly grey with the cloud cover, and a chill breeze stirring the air.

Gazing at her reflection, she hoped to comprehend how she was feeling. But her reflection was proving to be unhelpful, as her eyes simply stared back at her, empty and tired.

"_Whatever it takes." _His words were gentle and full of emotion. Lainien shifted in discomfort as she recalled the intensity of his eyes and the closeness of his body at that moment, her stomach clenching.

She sighed, lowering her eyes to the vanity table, and grazing the weather worn cover of her book. _My Lady will be able to shed some light for me. _

Just as the thought passed, a knock startled Lainien from her musings. Chastising herself for her lapse in concentration, she opened her mind again. To her surprise, her lady was at the door, accompanied by Elrond's daughter.

"Come in," she said, curious about her guest. Standing from the table, she hid her trinkets in her cloak, which was still damp with melted snow from her walk in the forest.

Arwen entered the room behind Gilraen, Estel in her arms, taking in the cleanliness of the chambers. After a second glance, though, she realized it wasn't neat – it was empty. The bed was still meticulously made, the mahogany closet was closed, nothing resting upon the golden hooks at the side, and there were no personal effects upon the dark wood shelves or vanity table. _Where are all of her possessions? _

Arwen's eyes moved to Lainien now, who was standing still by the small table, looking at her with dark blue eyes. _She is quite beautiful, _Arwen thought, examining her defined cheekbones and sharp brows, _a wild and raw beauty. _Lainien started at this. Beautiful wasn't a word often used to describe her.

"Hello, Lainien," Arwen said softly, smiling. Lainien noted the familial resemblance with her father. While Arwen's eyes were similar to Elladan's, the warmth and comfort that she held within them was more similar to Elrond's. As was the slight mischievous glint that was partially hidden in her grey eyes.

"Hello," Lainien replied, nodding her head, meeting her Lady's eyes, silently asking for advice.

Gilraen stifled a giggle at the desperate look Lainien gave her. _Arwen only wished to come meet you, _she told her, mirth coloring her thoughts, _she will be spending the day with us, if that is all right with you. _

Lainien returned her gaze to Arwen, trying to soften her eyes. _I will not frighten away this one, _she thought, determined.

"Why don't you bathe, and we will wait here for you." Arwen asked, moving now to the small couches in the corner. "There is a special that I would like to show you both."

Arwen sat swiftly, her movements achingly graceful as Lainien watched, and settled upon the soft cushions, tucking her legs beneath her. She smiled at Lainien, raising a brow, as the elf hadn't moved from her position.

"Go on, angel," Gilraen teased, shooing Lainien towards the baths and then moving to join Arwen. Lainien nodded, hanging her cloak upon the wardrobe, retreating to the small room.

Lainien sat in the large bath, head resting against the floor of the room, tension draining from her muscles as the lavender-scented water caressed her sore body. Her Lady and Arwen were ranging from various topics as they sat on the couch, both their words and their thoughts carrying to Lainien, who listened in curiosity at the openness they shared. _How easy it is to be vulnerable, _she thought, as Gilraen told Arwen the story of their meeting, _the trust between people grows in strange ways. _

When her eyes began to droop, Lainien stood from the baths and wrapped herself in a towel. Drying off, she clothed herself in her usual thick leggings and cream-colored blouse, collecting her hair in her towel to dry.

In bare feet, she stepped out of the small room to join the two women, who sat close, Estel between them, giggling. She moved slowly toward the couch, glancing up at Arwen.

_Is she trying not to scare me? _Arwen thought, noting the elf's hesitance and deliberately slow movements. _She must have had very poor encounters with meeting new people, _she thought, sadness coloring her mind.

Hearing this, Lainien sighed and quickly found the couch, sitting off to the side, her back pressed against the comfortable arm, and facing the two women before her.

Arwen observed the elf again, noting that the warrior elf, garbed in dark clothes with weapons upon her back, her eyes hard and cold, was nothing like _this _elf. She seemed smaller, curled up at the edge of the couch, with her hair damp and falling tangled around her shoulders, eyes weary and open.

"How have you enjoyed your time here in Imladris, Lainien?" Arwen asked. She watched as Lainien stiffened slightly and her eyes frost over, revealing the cold mask that Arwen had first seen her wear.

"It is very beautiful here." Lainien replied, sidestepping the question. Gilraen looked back at Lainien, raising one brow at her. _You need not lie, my angel, _Gilraen chastised, _Arwen is a friend. You can trust her with many things. _She had put emphasis on the last thought.

Lainien sighed internally. _Things don't go well when I tell others of my secrets, _she thought. _Haedirn has proven trustworthy and kind, _she reminded herself. _My Lady has accepted my strangeness with great ease, _she argued. _Perhaps I will be lucky once again. _

"Things here are not as difficult as they could be," Lainien amended, "considering my history and strange gifts." Lainien waited, prepared for the inevitable question.

Arwen smiled brightly, triumph in her eyes and thoughts. Lainien watched in surprise as the flickering flames of her mind grew larger, excitement adding fuel to the brightness of her mind. _I am honored, Lainien, _came her thoughts, _that you have trusted me to know of your gifts. _

Lainien was completely taken aback by the sudden increase in power and degree of her thoughts. _Her mind is suddenly brighter, flames more powerful than before, _she mused, confused at the sudden change. Lainien cocked her head to the side as she studied the regal elf, amusement in her eyes.

"What is this?" Lainien asked, now extremely curious at the change. At her words, Gilraen looked at her, confusion in her eyes and thoughts, but Lainien only had eyes for Arwen, who continued to smile brightly at Lainien.

"I knew of your talents, my friend," she admitted, "but I was waiting to allow you to tell me personally." She turned to Gilraen now. "Lady Galadriel sees much, and has described to me the special talents of your guardian."

Arwen looked at Lainien kindly, as the elf was now gaping at her, mouth open slightly. "I am sorry if you feel deceived," Arwen said, contrition coloring her thoughts along with slight worry.

Lainien was not bothered by her knowledge, but surprised that she had hidden her thoughts in such a manner.

"How did you cover your thoughts without me knowing?" She asked, eager to learn. "I only thought one could block off their mind entirely, or not at all." She remembered teaching the young prince how to wall off his thoughts. She had giggled at the look of extreme concentration upon the elfling's face as he experimented with the control.

"The Lady wished for you to come to trust me on your own," Arwen explained, "And to do so, I could not let you know that I had knowledge of your gifts, should it frighten you."

"Yes, but how did you dim your thoughts, concealing just the knowledge you desired?"

"It came with practice," Arwen explained, "but the Lady is an excellent teacher."

Lainien pondered over this. She knew of the Lady Galadriel from stories, and she had even ventured near Lothlórien, curious of the Golden Wood.

"I hope to meet her one day," Lainien said, slightly wistful.

"Well, my new friends, there is much to do today," Arwen said, bounding to her feet and grabbing Gilraen's hand, "and we have wasted much time already this fine day. Let's be off!"

Estel in one arm, the other grasping onto Gilraen's hand, the elf practically skipped out of the room. "Come now, Lainien, we must be off." She called over her shoulder to the stunned elf still sitting upon the couch.

Lainien blinked, and stood, walking swiftly to the wardrobe and pulling on boots and a cloak. She ran out of the room toward the retreating pair, fumbling with her cloak's fastening while supporting the second cloak she brought along.

Following the hallway out into a foyer, Lainien halted her steps when she heard several voices. Finally securing both her cloak and her carefully contrived stoic face, she stepped around the corner and out into the small foyer that overlooked one of the many small glistening waterfalls of Imladris, where her Lady and Arwen were standing with the young prince, Haedirn, Haldir, and one of the Mirkwood guards.

Legolas turned his head at the soft sound of footsteps and saw Lainien turn the corner. He met her eyes, which were now carefully guarded, and held her gaze. _How cold you seem now, _he thought, remembering the raw emotion and freedom that once filled her dark blue eyes not hours ago.

He broke eye contact, and realized that her hair was down and flowing in wild waves of dark brown upon her shoulders, with strands framing her face.

"We would love to care for him while you adventure, dear Arwen," Haedirn said, answering Arwen's previous request, as Legolas seemed either unwilling or unable to answer.

Arwen nodded graciously as she handed the child to the captain, grinning at Estel's tinkling laugh. Lainien turned away from the prince at the sound, her face softening. Walking over to the captain and fastidiously ignoring the other guard, whose hand moved to the sword at his hip, she stood next to Haedirn and played softly with Estel's hand.

Legolas had noted the guard's movement and frowned at him. The elf relaxed, nodded his head, and retreated back into the hall, giving Lainien one final glare, which she also ignored.

"Come, friend," Arwen said, lightly slipping her fingers through Lainien's, who jumped slightly at the contact.

Pulling Lainien away, Arwen led her and Gilraen out of the foyer and down through another hall, leaving Haedirn, Haldir and Legolas behind with Estel. Legolas watched them go long enough to catch Lainien's glance behind her before she disappeared.

"I take it the two of you talked," Haedirn said, bouncing Estel in his arms and glancing at Legolas with a glint in his eye.

Legolas turned to match his gaze, nodding after a moment.

"Well, how did it fare?"

"I lived." Legolas replied, grinning lightly at his captain. Haldir scoffed.

"How gracious of her." Haldir said, drawing a laugh from Haedirn, who moved to a bench overlooking the beautiful valley.

"She did get rather agitated at one point," Legolas said, taking a seat next to Haedirn. "Though I fared better than you did." He said, smirking at Haldir, who frowned down at him.

"You were not surprised in your chambers by a wild, dark elleth climbing through your balcony at first light." Haldir retorted.

"Peace, friend." Legolas said, raising his hands in defeat, chuckling slightly.

"She is no dark elf, Haldir," Haedirn scolded lightly, "She merely has a dark past."

Haldir nodded. "Yes, Lady Galadriel has commanded that I do not allow her past to color my thoughts." Legolas noted the specific request to control his thoughts, and wondered how much either Lady Galadriel or Haldir knew of Lainien's gifts.

"That does not mean that I particularly enjoy her presence," Haldir added, turning to the hall, down which the elleth had disappeared. "She is unsettling."

Legolas frowned at this. It was true that Lainien spoke little, preferring to stand close to Gilraen and merely watch the proceedings, but would he consider her dark or unsettling?

"Only if you do not understand her actions," Haedirn explained, coming to Lainien's defense. "She has lived alone for many years in nature, and is unaccustomed to socializing. Many of her social queues are animalistic in nature, as that is all she has known for some time." He said, recalling her explanation of her history some weeks ago.

"That may be so," Haldir said, moving closer to the open rail overlooking the falls, "but she is still wild, and has proven herself to be a formidable opponent." He turned back to look at Haedirn. "I do not trust her."

"She has proven herself capable of great acts of selflessness and bravery," Haedirn said, his voice stern. "Lainien forfeited her life for mine without hesitation," he declared, surprising Haldir, "and for that, I owe her my life. Give her a chance, Haldir my friend, and she will surprise you."

-:-

Arwen led the two women through numerous halls, each opening to give a bright view of the sparkling water and deep valley covered in snow.

Gilraen giggled as she sprinted to keep up with the swift elf, feeling elated as the chill air past her, pulling through her hair and making her cloak crack as she ran. _I feel so free! _She thought, pulling her dress up higher around her calves with an unadulterated sense of joy.

She heard a chuckle behind her and looked over her shoulder. Lainien's eyes were bright and her smile wide as she gazed at Gilraen with great warmth. _Is this how the forest makes you feel, my angel? _

"Yes, my Lady." She answered, still smiling at her. The freedom Gilraen felt stirred within her soul as they bounded down a small flight of stairs and into the snow, a weight lifting off her shoulders that she didn't realize she felt.

Arwen finally slowed as the trio came upon an arched pathway leading to a great dome-covered rotunda, which sat upon a towering cliff overlooking the valley below. Gilraen's eyes widened as she took in the white stone, detailed by intricately carved vines leading up the arches. _It is stunning, _she thought, her footsteps slowing so she could look up at the beautiful architecture.

Lainien slowed as well, taking in the grand sight. She had seen it before, but in the dark of night during patrols, and the light that shone upon it now gave it an ethereal beauty she had not seen before.

"This was my favorite place to go when I was younger," Arwen said, watching the appraising looks on the other women's faces. "It is serene, sitting there overlooking the valley." She turned to continue walking up the stairs. "While the Golden Wood has its beauty and wonders, I must say it cannot compare to the sight of this valley during spring time."

The three made their way to the rotunda and gathered at the edge, taking in the breathtaking view. Lainien perched herself at the very edge, leaning forward to peer down at the forest below, relishing the wind upon her face and extraordinary height.

"Thank you, Arwen." Lainien said, turning to her.

"You are most welcome. I will show you more wonders of my home while I am here."

Lainien stared at the beautiful elf, her cheeks slightly pink and black hair falling in light waves where it had come undone from her braid. "You have done more than you realize," she said, bowing her head and bringing her hand to her chest in one of the highest forms of salute Lainien could offer.

Taken aback slightly by the weight of her words and the appearance of deep emotion within Lainien's eyes, Arwen smiled.

Together, the three women stood overlooking the valley. Their thoughts meandered slowly as they each sought to remember this moment, drinking in the bright light of the sun reflecting off the snow-covered trees, and the movement of the falls surrounding them.

Lainien listened to the soft flickering flames of Arwen's tranquil thoughts as they mixed harmoniously with her Lady's bright and soothing mind, content to stay here with the two of them for eternity.


	24. True To His Word

Lainien woke every morning with hope and excitement, something that she had never imagined for herself. What was more, she could climb down through her tree and lay next to someone who showed her endless care and kindness, or hold the most beautiful child in her arms.

Arwen had become an integral part of Lainien's life and happiness. Occasionally venturing in the woods with her, the elf held a fiery passion that echoed the gentle flames of her mind, and gave Lainien a kindred spirit.

Haedirn would join Lainien on the mornings Arwen ventured with her into the forest, and his company always brought warmth in the bitter chill of the trees. The frost was melting, however, as January came and went, bringing with it an overflowing river and small plants peeping through the snow.

Legolas watched as Lainien's spirit seemed to lighten each day, her steps coming easier with less tension, and smiles more frequent upon her face.

One morning found him standing at a window overlooking a large atrium, watching Lainien learn how to braid Gilraen's hair from a very patient Arwen, who sat next to her giving instructions.

A soft knock interrupted his thoughts and he turned, a smile still upon his lips, to see Lord Elrond moving into the room. He came to his shoulder and stood observing the scene below. He smiled, his eyes twinkling, and chuckled lightly as Arwen undid several misplaced knots.

"Have you spoken to her since we last talked?" He asked, eyes not leaving the atrium below.

"Not for any great length of time." Legolas responded. "She does not do pleasantries, and I have not the heart to risk her anger again. It is not pleasant to stir up old memories."

"Ignoring both the memories and the elleth will not make anything better." Elrond admonished him. "Watching from afar will change nothing, Legolas. You know better than this, and you are far more courageous that this elf who hides behind closed doors, avoiding his failures."

Legolas winced slightly, accepting his rebuke. _Have I given her enough space? _

Truly, he had avoided meeting her in order to give her time to recover from their meeting, which was no doubt overwhelming and emotional. But it had been a month and he continued to avoid the elleth. _I am no longer giving her space, but hiding from my mistakes. _

"You remember what I told you?" Elrond pressed on, now meeting Legolas' eyes.

Legolas held his gaze, staring into the older elf's dark brown eyes. "That time will only do so much to heal the rift between us. That I must make true to my word and my guilt to rectify the wrong my people and I have done to one who deserved not the fate she was handed." Legolas turned from Elrond now, gazing down into the atrium. "That deep wounds must be tended with great care, lest they infect the very soul and scar forever the heart and mind."

"I do not believe her pains are beyond tending, Legolas," Elrond said, "Despite what you may think. In fact," he nodded down to the three women sitting below, "I think you have seen first hand that she is quite capable of recovery."

"She will never be the elfling I once knew," Legolas persisted, remembering the innocence and trust blazing in her eyes. "I took that from her. I broke her." He put his head in his hands in defeat, the truth of his actions overwhelming him. _She learns from Arwen now things that her mother should have taught her, but was never given the chance. _

"That is true," Elrond said, putting his hand on the elf's shoulder. "She has changed a great deal from the elfling you remember. But that does not mean that she cannot recover from the pain." Legolas looked up from his hands, staring at Elrond with desperate eyes.

"If you can accept that she is not what she once was, but learn to know the elf she has become through her struggles, perhaps you will find that there is still hope for friendship between you both." Legolas continued to stare at Elrond, and the older elf could see a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

"Thank you," Legolas said, clasping Elrond's forearm. Elrond nodded and left, leaving the elf to his thoughts.

-:-

Lainien was leading Gilraen up to the great hall for lunch when Elladan's mind touched hers from up ahead. Turning the corner, she saw him standing next to Haedirn, appearing to be waiting for them.

"Good morning," Elladan said, smiling brightly at Lainien, reaching toward her. She tensed at his sudden nearness, but forced herself to relax as his hand only rested on Estel's forehead, which lay against her left arm. "The days are warming," he noted, catching her eye. "Spring is upon us soon."

Lainien met his glance for a moment before turning her gaze to Gilraen, who stepped in graciously. "Soon will be Estel's birthday. He will be a year old in just a few months."

This seemed to shock the elves into silence for a moment, as each were reminded just how young both of their guests were. "He grows larger every day, Lady." Lainien said, noting Gilraen's concern over their silence.

"When do human children begin talking?" Elladan asked her politely.

"He has already begun forming sounds," Gilraen explained. "And words form generally in the next month or so."

"Will he speak in the tongue of men and elves?" Elladan asked.

Gilraen looked to Lainien at this. _I would greatly like for him to speak both, my angel. _"I will teach him elvish." Lainien responded, nodding to her Lady.

Lainien stood for several moments while Elladan spoke to Gilraen of the elvish language, steadfastly ignoring Haedirn, who was trying to catch her eye by contorting his face in strange ways, hoping to entice a laugh.

She was surprised then when Legolas appeared behind Haedirn. Whipping her head around, she met his bright blue gaze, which was fixed on her. "Shall we move into the hall for food?" He asked, grasping Elladan's shoulder lightly.

They all moved toward the great hall, Elladan looking back to Lainien, as she stayed in her place.

"Come eat with us today," Elladan asked. Legolas paused, turning back to the pair still in the hallway.

Lainien regarded him for a moment before answering, tilting her head to the side slightly. "I have not enjoyed my time there previously." She said finally, shifting her weight.

"I will make sure no one speaks ill against you." Elladan insisted, stepping closer.

Legolas watched as Lainien contemplated his offer. _Does she wish to come, but is frightened? Or does she dislike being there, and is trying to avoid offending him with her refusal? _

"I am perfectly content eating from the kitchens," she responded after another moment.

"That can't be as comfortable or enjoyable as eating with us," he argued lightly, trying to encourage her to be sociable. _She must be lonely eating away from everyone, _came his thoughts. _Is there something wrong? She seems to be happier lately, but she still refuses to join us. _

Narrowly avoiding the sigh that threatened to escape her lips, she smiled lightly. "I am quite comfortable this way, and I would think others share my opinion."

Elladan opened his mouth to respond, but Legolas rested a hand upon his arm. "Let's leave her be," he said kindly, but firmly. "She knows she is very much welcome, should she wish to join us," he said, glancing up at Lainien for a moment, before returning his gaze to Elladan. The elf still looked like he wished to argue, but Legolas began moving down the hall, his hand still upon his arm.

"Let us go," Legolas insisted, turning back to Lainien as he led Elladan away.

-:-

Lainien passed the next few hours leisurely, first reading to Estel in the library, and then coming to the kitchens for food. The kitchens had slowly become a place of enjoyment for Lainien, as the small staff grew accustomed to her presence and accepted her there silently. Erestor was extremely interesting to speak to, as the elf had seen many things and had extraordinary stories.

But as the sun began to set on Imladris, Lainien sought solitude from the many thoughts of others, and retreated to a small balcony Arwen had showed to her previously. Located off a small library containing maps of all sizes, was a quaint balcony that overlooked a steep cliff. Its height and dazzling view reminded Lainien of a tall tree, and she often came to perch here, collecting her thoughts.

Lainien leaned against the railing and watched the sun begin to cast rays of bright pinks and orange over the sparkling trees, illuminating the valley in exuberant color, enjoying the chill breeze upon her face.

After some time, she heard footsteps from the library and tensed, staying quiet in the hope that the person would leave soon. Searching for the thoughts of the intruder, she could feel none.

"There are few who can startle me, Young Prince," she called over her shoulder, "and you are not yet one of them."

She heard a light chuckle, and a flowing tendril of thought came to her from the room, echoing the humor of his laugh.

"I must work to improve my stealth, then," he said, pushing aside the thick curtains hiding the small balcony.

The golden orange light of the dying sun reflected upon his hair and eyes, accentuating his angular features and creating sparkling lights within his bright blue eyes. Lainien searched his face, alit with fiery sunlight, and found a calm strength in his gaze, reflected in the river of his thoughts.

_His thoughts. I can feel his thoughts, _she realized. She raised a brow at him and he chuckled again. "I have nothing to hide from you any longer," he explained, moving to the railing.

She turned to face the view again, readying herself mentally for his questions and the resulting emotions. But none came. She relaxed slowly as his thoughts focused on the reflection of light upon the snow-covered trees, seeming content to stand next to her in silence.

Lainien relaxed into the silence, her thoughts returning to their musings. The prince's meandering thoughts, trickling lightly through the river of his mind, soothed her anxiety and added to the tranquility of the breeze and sound of song birds who gifted the dying day with their voices.

Legolas had been concerned with Arwen's plan, unsure if Lainien would accept his presence. He had been proven wrong. Not only did she allow him to stay, but she even seemed to be relaxing. What was more, he was perfectly content to stay here for hours. And so he did.

-:-

January ended with a bitter storm, covering the valley's trees in a thick blanket of slow, and leaving fresh powder that Lainien took advantage of.

Covered in two cloaks and wearing all the winter wear she owned, Gilraen struggled through the snow, building a large mound before her as she ducked another precisely aimed snowball from Arwen.

"Help me dig, Haedirn!" Gilraen gasped, as she had to flatten herself upon the ground to avoid another frozen rocket.

Haedirn turned back after his own was launched toward Lainien, who easily avoided it, grinning mischievously at him. _Damned elf is cheating! _He thought, growling as he continued trying to avoid planning his attacks before he made them.

Pushing more snow against the small barrier Gilraen had erected, he completed the fort of protection, and returned to the offensive.

Legolas sat in a nearby tree with Haldir, who sipped his tea lightly with a highly disproving expression upon his face. "They should be engaging in proper training if the wild elf wishes to learn battle strategy," he sniffed, eyes on Lainien. "This childish behavior will not aid her in the least."

Legolas hid a chuckle behind a cough, eyes sparkling down at the four.

"They are spending precious time together," he responded, "and to be honest, it looks quite fun." Haldir rolled his eyes. "Fun should not be first on priorities when the elf needs to learn strategy for her coming assignment."

This sobered Legolas, who remembered Lainien's reasoning for asking Haedirn to explain attack strategy in the first place. Imladris guards had returned wounded with news of orc packs traveling beyond the border, moving in large numbers. Lord Elrond had requested the Guard ride out to scout and eradicate the pack of orcs.

"_I can offer assistance," Lainien said from her position near the balcony of Elrond's private library. Amras turned to her, narrowing his eyes._

"_What can you possibly do to help us?" he asked, lip curling and fists clenching. _

_Lainien ignored his hostile tone. "I will find where exactly they are and how many are in their party."_

_Elrond responded before Amras could, wishing to avoid conflict in his perfectly organized library. "I do not want you traveling so far by yourself. It is several days journey to their last known location, and we don't know how many creatures we are facing."_

"_I will not being going," Lainien said simply._

"_How will you accomplish this, Lainien?" Haedirn asked from his seat, turning to face her. _

_Lainien held his gaze in silence for several moments with her head tilted and mind calculating. "I have several allies who can travel much faster in the forest, and who can gain intelligence without suspicion," she answered finally, moving her gaze to Elrond._

"_I just need three days, and I will have the information for you." Elrond searched her face for a moment as she continued. "I ask to then accompany the Guard, as I will be the most capable of following the information given to us."_

"_What friends are these with such capabilities?" Amras asked, suspicion heavy in his tone. Lainien met his stare, blinked, and said nothing, turning back to Elrond. _

"_You have little experience in working with the Guard," Elrohir argued. "I am not opposed to your help," he added at the glare he received from Elladan, "but concerned with your ability to work in a large group."_

"_I will learn," Lainien responded. _

It was agreed that her help would be of immense value, and so it was settled that Lainien would accompany the Guard after her envoys provided the location and numbers of the enemy.

Legolas turned his gaze to the dark-haired elf, wondering who her allies would be. Knowing her gifts and social predilections, it was no doubt an animal she had befriended rather than another wandering elf, as was the general belief among the others.

Watching the mock battle, he observed the fierce joy she held in her eyes as she threw frozen missiles at Haedirn. _She is likely relishing her time outside, _he thought, remembering the past two days with the elf cooped in Elrond's study, learning group attack strategies. _She was certainly incredibly irritable these past days. _

"It is times like these that frighten me most about our guest," Haldir suddenly remarked, bringing Legolas from his musings. He turned his head to raise a brow at his tree top companion.

"She either looks indifferent and cold, or frighteningly wild and bloodthirsty. There is no in-between or softness present in her features," he explained, gesturing down at Lainien. "That is no way for a woman to act, and certainly not the traits of someone who is kind or peaceful."

Legolas considered this for a moment. _She does not look bloodthirsty, _he argued, gazing down and noting joy and excitement rather than fierce competitiveness. _And she has show remarkable softness when it comes to Gilraen, and kindness toward Elladan and Haedirn. _

"How is an elf who has never received kindness expected to have a soft and comfortable exterior?" Legolas finally responded, turning to Haldir.

"Why would you expect someone who has been forced to live dangerously to be openly feminine in your definition of the word, which, I might add," he said, his voice lowering with disapproval, "should not be defined as you see it – timid and soft."

Haldir looked severely chastised, his shoulders slumping and eyes turning down. "I did not mean to offend."

Legolas sighed. "I only hope that you will broaden your mind to realize her actions and personality should not be compared or held to a standard of which you are familiar, as her experiences have no parallel to any elf you have ever met."

Haldir looked down at Lainien again, contemplation written upon his face, and nodded. Legolas took this as the end of their conversation, and stood upon the branch, moving to the ground.

-:-

The next day, Legolas awoke with a start. Long and piercing howls emanated from the woods just outside his window. Standing, he moved to the balcony, pushing back the heavy curtains, and stood at the railing.

The sounds were hauntingly beautiful, and he strained his eyes to see into the woods, hoping to find the wolf. It was not unnatural to hear wolves in the area, especially early in the morning or after the sun had set, but never had he heard one quite so close.

Just as he decided he would venture outside in the hopes of catching a glimpse of the beautiful creature, a shadow crossed quickly over the snow. Eyes narrowing to the heavily cloaked figure, he recognized the quick, sure footing, narrow waist, and wide shoulders.

This only added to his curiosity, and Legolas rushed to don his shoes and cloak. Within moments, the fully clothed elf bounded down to the snow from his balcony, and followed the concealed figure into the forest.

He reached the tree line, picking his way carefully through the dense trees, slightly unfamiliar with this part of the forest. Legolas' ears strained to hear any sound other than the soft birdcalls and insect noises, listening for Lainien or the wolf.

_I am wandering through an unfamiliar forest, _he thought, _in search of an elf who rarely wishes to be found, and potentially surrounded by a pack of wolves. This is possibly my worst idea ever. _

"I would disagree," said a voice behind him, "I think you have had much worse ideas than this." Senses on high alert, Legolas jumped at the voice, bringing up his bow and aiming it at the sound.

"Shooting me," Lainien added, "is probably categorized under 'worse ideas than this'."

Legolas smirked slightly as he lowered his bow, waiting for his heart to return to his chest from its sudden trip into his stomach.

"Come, they are waiting for us," she said, walking past him and leading deeper into the forest.

_Who is waiting?_

"Our allies," she responded. They walked for several more minutes, Lainien seeming to follow a path.

After a short while, Lainien stopped short, forcing Legolas to step to the side to avoid hitting her. He opened his mouth to say something, but was silence by a look.

She turned to face the trees before her. "He is a friend, do not worry."

Legolas peered ahead, trying to see the person she was talking to. Instead, he found two bright yellow eyes near the base of a tree, staring at him without blinking. The eyes finally blinked and rose higher, revealing a brilliantly white wolf with a long fur coat and a jet-black nose.

Its ears were flattened, eyes narrowed at him, with its bushy tail lowered and tucked slightly between its legs. Legolas recognized a defense and anxious stance, and determinedly stayed still with his hands in the open.

"He is a friend," Lainien repeated. The wolf turned its eyes to her for a moment before blinking again and moving forward with deliberate slowness. The wolf stopped a yard away from the two elves and sat, raising its ears and opening its mouth, exposing a pink tongue that peaked out the side.

"What news do you bring, friend?" Lainien asked, taking a seat before the wolf. Legolas followed suit, sitting slightly behind Lainien and watching the wolf. There was a long silence, in which Legolas sat rather uncomfortably before the large wolf, whose intelligent eyes were set on Lainien in unspoken communication.

"Thank you, Faegaraf," Lainein said, bowing her head and bringing her hand to her chest. Reaching behind her, Lainien then pulled out a leather pouch from her bag, the wolf's ears swiveling around and nose sniffing. Pulling out a large serving of raw meat, Lainien laid it on the snow at the wolf's front paws, smiling at the thumping tail of her companion.

The wolf sniffed it appreciatively, then turned to Legolas expectantly. Lainien laughed, and Legolas stared. "I am sorry, but he was not aware we were to meet you, and thus came unprepared," she explained to the wolf, who looked slightly gloomy at Legolas' lack of gift.

"I apologize, my beautiful friend," he said, lowering his head in contrition. "I will show you my thanks when we meet again."

The wolf held his gaze with surprising intelligence. After a moment, it tilted its head to the side, studying him. Lainien watched as Legolas' eyes widened in recognition, and turned to Lainien, brow lifting.

"You have spent much time together," he stated. Lainien watched his epiphany with slight amusement, and nodded at this statement.

She looked toward her friend, who sat still considering the prince. Lainien enjoyed the wolf's contemplation of the elf, taking in his eyes, shoulder width, and smell. After long moments, the wolf blinked, straightening its head, and picked up its meat. It nodded to Lainien and turned, bounding up the slight incline and disappearing into the snow and trees.

"She likes you," Lainien said, turning to Legolas.

"How could you tell?" he asked, curious.

"She didn't eat you," Lainien said, straight-faced.

Legolas looked shocked for a moment, staring at the elf. She let off a small giggle and grinned. "She told me." Lainien stood then and began walking back toward the city.

He jumped up quickly and followed, matching her steps. "What did she tell you," he asked.

"There is a very large party of orc to the south, settled in a camp. They appear to be staying for several days, and if we leave soon, we can reach them before we move." While it was not the information he had thought of when he asked after the wolf's thoughts, he was glad nonetheless.

"I would estimate there are thirty to forty creatures," she said, eyes narrowing in disgust, "which is odd for their violent race. They must have orders to search a large area."

The two made there way back to the halls, Lainien searching for Elrond's blinding thoughts. Coming to his door, they knocked.

"What brings the two of you here so early?" Elrond asked, brows raised.

"Lainien has news of the orcs, as promised," Legolas said, taking his preferred seat.

Elrond met Lainien's eyes, waiting.

"My sources have found the orcs just south of your border in a group numbering 30-40 soldiers."

Elrond's eyes widened at such a large number. "Thank you for this information, I shall inform Elladan and the Guard can set out."

"I shall accompany them as guide, as promised," she said. Elrond nodded solemnly.

"You feel prepared after your research?"

"Yes."

"Very well," he said. "Good luck, and return home safely."

Lainien stared at him, eyes widening slightly. _Home? Where is home? _She didn't know if she considered this beautiful city as home. But the image of Gilraen, laughing with her light brown eyes bright with humor, and holding Estel came to Lainien's mind. _Home. _

"I will."


	25. Old Scars Revealed

**Author's note: I am so sorry! I have left you all hanging for almost a week now! I offer my sincere apologies. I am graduating soon, so all of the duties I have been skirting are finally catching up to me, and I have finally found the consequences of procrastination. Expect delays the next few weeks! **

**Update: 5/18, 1:20am – I have updated to correct an error in the spelling of Eorl's name. Thanks to ****islanderjen**** for bringing it to my attention!**

-:-

Legolas watched as Lainien jumped down from her horse yet again to check their path. Each time, she would crouch down, peering through the woods and occasionally taking in the scent of certain trees.

He could hear the muttering from the fellow guard as they watched her strange methods. Legolas alone understood her eccentric tracking; she was recalling the wolf's memory. No doubt Lainien could hear both the audible muttering and the thoughts of the guard, the latter being much more skeptical, but she hid it well, seemingly unperturbed by their opinions. _She is either incredibly strong, _he thought, _or very accustomed to blocking out the hateful comments. Probably both._

"We are close," she announced, climbing back onto the horse and taking the lead. "Perhaps a few more miles."

Legolas narrowed his eyes to take in her form, noting the stern focus and vigilance laced in her features; furrowed brow and constantly narrowed eyes, ever roaming the trees. _How far away can she hear thoughts? _He hadn't thought of her gifts as a tactical advantage yet, and as he mused over how to utilize it to their advantage, he felt her eyes upon him.

Looking up, he met her eyes. As always in the forest, they held more expression than usual, her icy demeanor thawing to expose deep emotion. She watched him carefully for a moment before turning away. Legolas sighed and released the breath he had been holding. She always made him feel exposed with just a single glance.

Elladan's horse cantered past him and sidled up next to Lainien, who spared a glance and a soft smile for the elf.

"Do you feel prepared?" Elladan asked, concern easily readable even to Legolas, who didn't have the power to read his emotions. Legolas grinned as he saw Lainien hold back from rolling her eyes.

"Yes," she answered, returning her gaze to the forest.

"First battles are always memorable," he continued. "There is something infinitely unique about fighting alongside others."

Lainien turned to raise a brow at him. "This is _not_ my first battle," she said, her tone rather lofty.

"Oh," Elladan said, clearing his throat uncomfortably. "I see." He waited for her elaboration in vain for several moments, Legolas watching on in silent giggles as Elladan shifted upon the horse's back, looking to Lainien every few seconds.

"I did not always live in this forest," Lainien finally explained, turning back to Elladan for a glance. "I have seen battle."

Legolas' curiosity spiked. It had been over 1,000 years since the last time he had seen her, and he had often wondered where she had gone and what she had done.

"You are still quite young," Elladan started, earning himself a stern glance from the elleth next to him. "How many battles could you have seen?"

"The wars of men are considered battles, are they not?" she asked, brow raised. Legolas smirked slightly at Elladan's surprise.

"You fought with men?" Elladan asked, surprise coloring his tone.

"Yes."

"Which battle? How did you find yourself among men?"

Legolas watched Lainien sigh and he chuckled. Dark blue eyes met his for a moment as she turned her glare upon him. Unperturbed, he let his mirth flow easily through the slow current of his thoughts. She rolled her eyes at him, turning back to Elladan.

"I rode with Eorl, leader of the Éothéod, into battle when Cirion, Steward of Gondor, called for aid in the Battle of the Field of Celebrant," she replied finally.

Legolas watched Elladan's eyes widen, and he himself was surprised. _That was a fierce battle with many deaths, _he recalled, _and one of great importance to men. _

"How did you come to be with Eorl son of Léod?" Elladan asked.

Legolas observed Lainien's eyes become distant as she sank into her memories, a peaceful look upon her face. _She was fond of him, _he realized, watching her brow unfurrow.

"When I was young, I stumbled upon Gondor soldiers in the land south of my home. They were preparing to fight against Easterlings who threatened their land. Captain Marhari was a proud man with extremely proficient fighting skills, but he lacked the knowledge of the forest, and thus was losing many among the dangers of the trees. We grew quite close despite our short time together."

Legolas listened, extremely interested to know that Lainien had still wandered Mirkwood almost 700 years after she was exiled. _Why did she not leave? _

"I helped his men find food in the dark forest and taught them skills to survive. When it came time to fight, I wished to stay by Marhari's side and fight for his homeland." She lowered her head and raised her hand to her chest.

"I was not able to save him from death," she said, voice low. "But," she continued, voice stronger now, "his son Marwhini, who carried his father's strength and leadership prowess, lead the few survivors north. I followed.

"I stayed with their people for many years, watching the crowning of several kings. I traded my knowledge of the woods for their knowledge of horse lore, which was exceptional."

She smiled lightly, bringing light to her eyes. "Eleanor, wife of Léod, had a beautiful son at the turn of my 600th year with the Éothéod. His eyes were a deep brown and his hair golden curls with skin pearly white. The child was instantly popular, as our little Estel is now," she chuckled, her laugh bringing even greater light to her face, completely losing its severe intensity, Legolas noted with a soft smile of his own.

"A stubborn and proud child he became, growing close with his horse and the ladies," she chuckled again at memories Legolas wished he could hear. But then her face fell. "At the young age of just 16, his father was killed in an accident. Eorl then become the youngest king of the Éothéod.

"I aided him as best I could, and he did extremely well. Eleanor and I had no worries for him. He grew into a fine king over the years and took a beautiful wife, much to the dismay of the women in the kingdom.

"Ten years passed when a messenger arrived, bearing news that Gondor was expecting an attack from Easterlings and called for aid. After little debate, Eorl led 7,000 mounted soldiers and together we rode into battle."

She ended her story, leaving Elladan still staring at her. Legolas looked to his right to see Haldir also staring a Lainien, his brows furrowed in thought. _How incredibly useful it would be to hear thoughts, _Legolas mused, curious of Haldir's thoughts to make such a face.

The group settled into silence, the guard on high alert as they followed Lainien's horse through the trees. Time passed as they moved through the forest, and Legolas' eyes were suddenly drawn to Lainien's back as she straightened, whipping her head to the left of their trail.

_What has she heard? _he though after turning to find nothing with his eyes in that direction.

Legolas turned back to Lainien, a question upon his lips, only to see her looking at him, eyes wide in fear.

"Duck!" she ordered, reaching out to him.

The sheer terror in her eyes made him follow the direction without hesitation. Legolas moved low against his horse's neck, the grey mane of his mare tickling his nose, and he felt the air stir above his head. _An arrow! _

By the time he righted himself, his bow was strung and pointed in the direction from which the arrow had come. "Where are they?" he shouted to Lainien, eyes searching the trees. "Lainien?" he called, turning to catch a glimpse of the elf. She was standing upon the back of her horse and reaching up into the trees.

"Lainien!" Elladan called, turning away from the threat to watch her pull her form onto a branch and moving through the tree, bow drawn.

"She will find them," Haedirn said, moving his horse to stand in front of Legolas. "She is seeking higher ground to gain the attack position, as she was taught."

"I will follow," Legolas started, preparing to join Lainien in the tree.

"No," Haedirn said harshly. "I will go." He turned to another Mirkwood guard, beckoning him to his side. "Stay with him," he ordered before climbing upon another branch and disappearing into the trees.

There was tense silence between the guards as they aimed their bows into the trees, straining their eyes and ears for a sign of the enemy. Several moments passed, and Elladan began shifting uneasily on the back of his mare, eyes wandering to the treetops. Legolas gave him a stern glare, stilling the restless elf. _They will be fine. _

With no sound to offer warning, Lainien dropped down from the trees 20 yards from the group, bow in hand. "Scouts," she said, voice tense and rough. She turned to watch Haedirn descend to the ground next to her. "Thank you," she said, nodding to the elf. "For your help."

Haedirn smiled and rested a hand upon her shoulder. Then he walked back to his horse. Legolas turned to observe the Guard. They still looked at Lainien wearily, but it was far more hopeful than the sinister glances they had been treating her to earlier. _There is hope for them yet. _

Legolas sighed as he watched his Captain and Lainien return to their horses and start off again, scanning the two for any injuries. Content that neither appeared hurt, he muttered directions to his mare and followed the rest.

"Are you hurt?" Elladan asked, coming to Lainien's side again.

"No, I am not," she responded, turning to him and softening her eyes at his concern.

Legolas resisted the urge to roll his eyes – _I must be picking up poor habits from Lainien _– at Elladan's question. _She would not admit to it even if she were injured. What a useless question, _he thought, a rather cold note in the tone of his thoughts.

This earned him a glance from Lainien. _Don't try and deny it, _he thought, aiming his thoughts at the elf. _Stubborn elf. _Her only response was to roll her eyes at him for the umpteenth time.

-:-

Legolas notched an arrow, pulling it back and resting it against the corner of his lip, aiming down at the creatures below. _There are many more than we had expected, _he thought, _but we have the advantage of surprise. _His eyes moved to scan the trees, ensuring the Guard was in correct position.

His eyes glanced over Lainien, noting the hard glint in her eyes as she stared down. Her predatory gaze was unnerving, and he could understand Haldir's fear of the elleth. _She is an extremely proficient killing machine, _he thought, recalling the first time he had seen her fight. _Haldir will come to either fear her more, or respect her greatly at the end of all this. _

Dark blue eyes flashed to him from across the small clearing. _Are we ready? _She gave a slight nod and returned her glance to the orcs below. Legolas motioned to the Guard, giving the signal to prepare.

At his second signal, just a slight motion of his fingers, all fired. The orcs scattered as their fellows began to fall to the arrows coming swiftly in all directions.

_Lainien, _Legolas called in his mind. The elf turned her gaze to him for a moment in response before aiming and firing again. _Follow the group escaping to the south. Bring Haldir. _He added, nodding to the elf closest to her. She turned and leapt to the branch next to Haldir, touching his arm and motioning to follow her. The two bounded through the trees in pursuit of the escaping enemy.

Arrows spent, Legolas moved down the tree and pulled out his short swords, breathing deeply and preparing to fight.

Around him, Elladan, Amras, Haedirn, and the rest of the guard descended as well, each drawing weapons with resolve bright in their features.

Elladan and Haedirn each led a small group of elves, attacking from one end of the clearing, while Legolas and Orophin, Haldir's second-in-command, led the remaining Guard to attack from the opposite side.

The four groups surrounded the orcs, attacking swiftly. Several fell in the first few moments, overwhelmed by the sudden presence of the elven fighters, but soon their large number helped them gain advantage over the elves.

A soft grunt from across the clearing made Legolas look up. Elladan had his back against a tree fighting two orcs, blood running down the side of his leg. Amras left the several enemies he was fighting to move to his captain's side, gutting the orc directly in front of Elladan and turning to the second. His distraction gave Elladan precious seconds to wrap his upper thigh with fabric from his tunic, swearing lightly as he tied the fabric.

Before Legolas could move to assist the pair, he heard movement behind him and slashed out, cutting down the orc approaching from behind. He continued his swing, ducking to avoid the blade from the enemy coming from the side, and caught the orc in the arm with his first blade, the second catching it in the stomach.

He sidestepped another creature, crouching low as he had seen Lainien do so often in practice, and struck out at the knees of the creature beside him. It fell back, harsh voice breaking in an animalistic cry

From his crouched position he now faced another two orcs, who towered above him. Legolas moved quickly to the side, dodging the first sword. The second orc moved toward him and he blocked the downward cut with his swords. Its companion moved to strike him, the axe moving swiftly toward his shoulder.

Grunting with effort, Legolas moved one sword from its position holding off the first orc, to block the second. Both pressed down with surprising strength, forcing the elf to one knee, pushing hard against his enemy.

He spared a glance toward the other group, slight panic building as two more creatures came to the aid of their companions. _I will not fall here, _he thought, snarling up at the creatures. With his right hand he lunged forward, ducking under the blade that came at his shoulder. His sword connected with the orc, piercing his middle. Pulling the blade out of the fallen orc, he moved to strike his fellow.

The blade was stopped by one of the incoming orcs, who then moved his blade down the elf's, connecting with Legolas' forearm. He hissed in pain, but struck out at the creature, landing a blow of his own. Still close to the ground with now three orcs upon him, he was out of many options.

He kicked out at one, catching him off balance, and moved to strike, when another swung its axe, aiming at his chest. Switching directions quickly, he pulled his sword to block the incoming weapon. Growling lightly as the contact jarred his injured arm, he held his position, the orc's axe stopping inches from his shoulder.

The orc grinned, sharp yellow teeth clenched in a wicked smile, gurgling laughter sending chills down Legolas' neck. His eyes searched for weaknesses in his opponent, registering that he favored his left leg. Striking out again with his foot, he connected with the orc's knee, a loud snap audible over the sounds of battle.

One orc down, he scrambled back from the remaining two, watching them with sharp eyes. He turned his head at the sound of footsteps and took in a large club wielded by a savage-looking orc, his face twisted in a sinister grin. He moved back, but not fast enough to avoid the entirety of the enormous weapon. It made contact with the side of his head above his left ear, sending him crashing to the ground, bright lights flashing before his closed eyelids.

Legolas tried to blink the light away, holding on desperately to his swords, instinctively swinging out before him in self-preservation. But now three orcs were bearing down upon him, his befuddled head showing six hazy figures with raised weapons.

He raised his swords, preparing to defend himself, his head pounding and world spinning.

A lithe figure appeared, standing between him and the oncoming orcs, double swords covered in black blood raised in his defense. Legolas narrowed his eyes to focus on the figure as it struck out at the first orc. _Lainien. _

There was no mistaking her now. He recognized her quick, abrupt fighting style which lacked fluidity and technique, but quite capable in its raw power, speed and precision. Legolas shook his head, trying to clear away to dizziness and pounding.

Lainien's head turned slightly, her eyes catching his for a moment. He noted the movement and projected his thoughts to her. _I have no serious injuries, I just need a moment. _Collecting himself, he stood.

Legolas moved toward her, eyes raking her form to check for injuries. _She moves with no hesitation to suggest any pain, _he thought. Content with his cursory inspection, he came to her side, bringing his sword to deflect a blow from an enemy.

Together they fought, their contrasting forms and techniques flowing together as a formidable opponent to any orc coming their way. Legolas dispatched his final foe and turned to Lainien.

The elleth was standing amid the bodies of her foes, eyes keen and bright, with her tangled hair coming loose in curls against her neck, which shined in sweat. Legolas found his eyes drawn to one curl that gathered in the hallow of her collarbone, which was now exposed due to tearing of the fabric at her throat.

He moved his eyes quickly to hers again, which were boring into his own, a slightly accusatory glare in them. Legolas cut off the flow of his thoughts swiftly, ears turning slightly pink. _Though that will only serve to criminalize myself more in her eyes, _he thought.

"Lainien!" Elladan called, anxiety thick in his voice. "You're hurt!"

Legolas' eyes widened in surprise, sweeping her form again before turning back to Elladan, who bounded over to her side. She flinched away from his touch, caution in her eyes.

"Do not touch me," she said, her voice harsh and cold. Elladan's shoulders slumped forward, hurt in his eyes at her rebuff.

Legolas watched as Lainien backed away slowly, eyes darting to the remaining elves in the clearing.

"Let her be for a while, Elladan," Legolas said, coming to the elf's side and resting a hand upon his shoulder. "She needs time to recover from the fight before we approach." He led the concerned elf to the other side of the clearing to join a weary looking Haldir and Haedirn.

_We will stay here until you are ready to have your injury tended, _he thought, turning his eyes back to Lainien. She held his glance for a moment, relief shining in her eyes for a second before cold indifference returned. She nodded and retreated to the trees, where she gathered herself amid its roots and sat, cross-legged with her eyes closed.

Legolas returned his glance to the group, and began tending to wounds. Haedirn had sustained a blow to his ribs that had likely broken several of them, dark purple bruising already forming against his pale skin. "It will be fine," he said, swatting away Legolas' concerned hand.

Finally, Legolas stood and looked over to where Lainien was still sitting, seemingly in a meditative position with her legs crossed and hands upon her knees. At his glance, she opened her eyes, focusing upon him.

"Lainien," Elladan called out, moving in front of Legolas and examining the elleth for himself. "Please come, your back needs treatment." Legolas' eyes widened. _Her back? _

Elladan moved forward, coming to stop at her side. "I will clean the wound," he said softly, leaning down beside her.

"I am sorry for my harsh words," she said suddenly, looking at Elladan, contrition evident in her dark blue eyes. Elladan looked surprised, but recovered quickly. "It is nothing." He brought forth the cloth and water to clean the wound. Legolas watched Lainien lean back, away from his hand.

"I will tend to it myself when we reach the city," she said, quite adamantly. Legolas watched the hurt play across Elladan's features. _The injury is not in a sensitive location, _Legolas thought, puzzled at her resistance. At the thought, her eyes caught his, and she sent him a desperate look. He frowned, thinking. _Her back… her back! _Understanding hit him hard.

"The Young Prince can assist me," Lainien said suddenly, standing swiftly and moving away from Elladan, whose face was now a mixture of several emotions.

Feeling the disbelief from Elladan, Legolas turned and retrieved medical supplies. Gathering the goods into his arms, he met Haedirn's glance – the elf's eyes were bright with humor and he wiggled his eyebrows at him. Legolas rolled his eyes at his Captain's antics during such a situation, and turned to approach Lainien.

Elladan was still quietly arguing with her, insisting that he could help her just as well. "Elladan," she said tiredly, "I would prefer this."

"Yes, but _why_?" he asked, a slight whine creeping into his voice. Legolas narrowed his eyes at the elf. "It is not like you to act petulantly," he said, surprised at the venom in his own voice. Elladan mirrored his surprise, but Lainien just turned to catch his gaze, a mask of ice covering her features.

Elladan held Legolas' gaze for a moment before standing and turning his back on the pair. Legolas sighed. _Such a difficult elf. _

Legolas moved to sit behind Lainien, noting the way she watched his every move carefully, her eyes hawkish and predatory. He moved his eyes to her back and gasped softly.

Flashes of memories played before his eyes as he gazed upon her blood-soaked back. Lainien immediately stiffened, watching his memories. "My apologies," he said, recovering quickly. Wetting the cloth, he began cleaning the wound. His brow rose as Lainien sat quietly, uttering no sound nor tensing in pain at his ministrations. _She is strong and proud, _he noted, observing the deep cut and realizing the great pain she must be in.

When the wound had been cleaned, he lifted the edge of her tunic to wash the blood off the remainder of her skin. She hissed, a low feral sound escaping her throat as she turned to him with warning clear in her eyes.

"I will need more direct contact to clean it properly and assess the severity," he explained. Legolas waited for her permission, holding her gaze as she contemplated him. _I already know what I will find, _he insisted quietly, trying to whisper the thoughts to her.

She sighed, the fire leaving her eyes to be replaced by sadness. "Do what you will."

He nodded to her and lifted the several layers, exposing a large expanse of ivory skin. Legolas couldn't prevent the intake of breath at the sight of soft skin marred by thick white lines running from the base of her neck and disappearing at the line of her leggings. _They run so deep! _He thought, astonished. _How did she survive such an attack? How could a father do this to his own child? _His thoughts whirled with questions and contrasting emotions of pity and disgust.

"If it is so unappealing to your eyes," Lainien snapped at him, "then I will deal with it myself." She pulled down the fabric and made to stand, anger etched in the lines of her face.

"No," Legolas argued, grabbing her wrist. "That is not it. I hold no disgust toward you, but to the elf who put these marks upon you." He held onto her wrist, knowing the contact would strengthen her ability to read his conviction and earnest. "Now, allow me to finish helping you. You are still bleeding."

She continued to stare at him with narrowed eyes. Legolas was quite sure she was still evaluating his mind, and so he left it deliberately open and free, welcoming the intrusion. After a tense moment, Lainien relaxed her shoulders and pulled her wrist from him. "You may continue," she said quietly, turning away from him.

Legolas waited a moment before pulling up her shirt again, exposing her back once more. "It is not very deep, but I will bind it until Lord Elrond can decide if you need stitches," he explained, carefully wiping blood off her skin.

He finished his work, sliding his hand across the fabric now tight against the cut, but stopped as Lainien shivered violently. _Did I hurt you? _He checked for new blood, but found nothing.

"I am fine, thank you for your assistance," she said quickly, standing abruptly. She made her way swiftly to Haedirn, coming to stand by his side rather stiffly. Legolas sighed and stood, making his own way back to his horse.

Elladan mounted his horse, looking around as the others followed. "We ride for Imladris," he said, eyes stern. Legolas observed the elf, noticing the rigid set of his shoulders and tight grip upon his reigns, a cold, stern glare in his eyes. _Such emotion will only hinder him from his goal, _he thought, pitying the elf.

He turned his eyes to Lainien, noting her continued stiff stance, even now upon her horse. _Is she feeling pain? _He wondered, thinking back to the wound. _It was not very deep, but no doubt causes pain. Not that she hasn't suffered through worse, _he reasoned. Slowly, Legolas took in a deep breath, closing his eyes and focusing on his heartbeat. Taking a moment to ensure he had completed the task of closing his mind, he let out his breath.

He then let his thoughts wander to the deep scars upon the elleth's back in the privacy of his own mind. The marred skin sent several feelings bubbling up in his chest. Guilt and sadness first that flowed slowly toward anger and resentment. _Toward who? Myself? Her father? MY father? _He wasn't sure. _I still have so many reservations about my feelings toward the elf. _

_She is strong and efficient in battle, _he reasoned, _thus, a proficient guard for the Heir of Men. But she lacks social skills and often falls into visions of her own nightmares, losing sight of the present. She is certainly not stable._

_But there is lightness in her soul sometimes, _another part of him argued against the cold pessimism. _She cares for a few with warmth and gentleness that radiates with love, which I did not think would be possible for one with such a dark past. _

_She is certainly an enigma, _he thought, shaking his head slightly. _But she is worth the struggle to comprehend, even should it take years. I will not try to fix her, but rather, come to understand the elf she has become with the hopes of gaining her trust and, eventually, friendship. _

His thoughts echoed in his mind, moving slowly and presenting him with a vision of her back; the smooth, ivory skin shining lightly in the filtered golden light from the sun. _She was so soft, contrary to the harsh severity of her piercing eyes. And warm…_ Legolas looked down at his hand, rubbing his thumb gently over his fingers. He shivered.

Shaking his head, he cleared the suddenly uncomfortable image from his mind, and brought his horse next to Haedirn's, content to listen to the elf's descriptions of the new home he built. _Friendship, _Legolas repeated in his head, mentally chastising himself. _I will be lucky to gain even that from the cold elleth. _The elf sighed and returned his eyes to the forest, forcing his mind to wander easier paths as the rhythmic steps of his horse matched his heartbeat as it returned to its normal, steady beat.


	26. The Color Blue

**Author's note: I'm back! This chapter was strangely difficult for me to write, and thus, it has taken much longer than usual to post. I beg your forgiveness! **

-:-

Lainien fought against drooping eyelids as Elrond's hands tended to her back. The warm glow from the open window coupled with the soft sheets and her body's exhaustion made it extremely difficult for the elf to resist the deep sleep her very bones seemed to crave.

"Sleep, child," Elrond commanded softly, noting her exhaustion. _She has pushed her body too far, _came his thoughts. Lainien sighed as she realized she could no longer close her mind to the thoughts of others.

_The wound is not deep, _his thoughts continued, _it should heal quickly. Even with her appalling level of self-care. _Lainien was surprised to feel the tender amusement and fondness radiating from the brightness of his thoughts. Sliding in and out of consciousness, her mind gained a fleeting sense of enlightenment, allowing her to identify the source of the painful brilliance of the older elf's mind. _He is the sun; powerful fire and life sustaining light, he is the center and core of them all. _

-:-

Lainien awoke to soft grey light. Blinking in confusion, she realized she had been sleeping with her eyes closed. _I must have truly pushed myself far, _she mused, rubbing her eyelids.

Gentle footfalls announced the arrival of an elf, and the stunning brightness of the mind belonging to the steps informed Lainien that Elrond had returned.

"You're awake," the older elf remarked, smiling as he opened the door to her rarely used rooms. "You have slept for some time." There was admonishment hidden in his tones, warning her of an impending lecture from a concerned elf.

"I did not properly care for my body, and I have suffered for it," she announced firmly, intending to avoid lengthy reprimands. "My position as protector means being properly fit to carry out my duties, and thus, I have failed in this regard. It won't happen again."

Elrond sat at the edge of her bed, eyebrows drawn into a frown. "I would have you take care even if you weren't Estel's guardian." Lainien held his concerned frown for several moments. _He speaks from care and concern for me, _she realized, her heart constricting slightly with the realization. She nodded, unable to find any other action or words to suffice her appreciation, hoping he would understand.

"Well," he said, standing and bringing his hands together. "Now that you have rested, let's begin the day."

"Wait," Lainien called, struggling to bring her legs out from the thick covers and placing them upon the cold floor. "I have a… request," she hastily admitted, twisting her hands together in her lap and staring down at the stone beneath her feet.

"Yes?"

Lainien hesitated, struggling over conflicting emotions. _I despise receiving help, but he has the skills and I trust him. This is something I greatly desire, but giving away hints of my wants reveals much about myself and my history. Am I willing to trust this elf with insights into my thoughts and wants? _

"You've seen my scars," she stated quietly, cutting off her thoughts and continuing her sudden investigation of the grey stone.

"I have."

Lainien took in a breath, steadying herself. "Can you heal them?" she asked in a small voice. She felt his hesitation within the white flames of his brilliant mind, flickering through several more emotions before finally settling with contrition. It was all the answer she needed, and she hung her head both in shame for asking and sadness for hoping.

"I'm sorry, Lainien," he said, moving to sit upon the end of the bed. "I cannot take away the scar, only work to heal the pain it has inflicted." Lainien met his eyes, a question in hers.

"You see your scar as a reminder of the wrong things," he chided gently. "You should look upon your mark with pride, for you have suffered more than many, yet you still live and have lost none of your capacity to love." His lips carried a wan smile as he said this, watching her disbelief.

"The care you give to the few you hold dear show that your soul is not tainted, as they would believe. This scar shows your triumph in the face of hardship and your victory over those who would break you. Hold it with pride."

Lainien held his gaze for several moments, unable to reply. Elrond watched as she uncharacteristically displayed much emotion upon her face. There was anger, confusion, disbelief, and sadness. _But there was also hope, _he thought, and that was enough for him.

"I understand, and thank you for your words," she said softly, bowing her head. The embarrassment pushed heavily against her chest as she spoke, and she wanted to kick herself for asking such a thing.

"It is a common desire to rid yourself of things that bring forth dark memories. You are not weak." Lainien met his eye, finding the sincerity in his gaze and drawing strength from his words.

"Thank you," she said, bringing her hand to her chest. Elrond smiled and stood from the bed. "Come," he bid, extending his hand. "Haedirn has been difficult to keep entertained during his stay in the healing halls. You will undoubtedly provide more entertainment that I have." He smiled back at her.

Lainien jumped out of bed and donned boots and a cloak, rushing to follow Elrond into the healing halls. "He is not badly hurt?" she asked.

"He will recover soon. It is merely a precaution to keep him so long," Elrond responded, soothing Lainien's concerns.

Despite his assuring words, Lainien quickened her stride, reaching the healing rooms at almost a run. Bright laughter filled her senses as she rounded the corner and she halted. _The Young Prince is here._

"…and he turned the darkest shade of pink I have ever seen!" came Legolas' voice, bright with mirth, forcing him to halt his story as another fit of laughter overtook him.

"What did she do then?" Haldir's voice asked.

"The poor girl continued the dance with a polite smile upon her face, and a slight wince with every step! And after it was finished, she limped from the room, stammering out an excuse as she went! Haedirn was _mortified._" Legolas responded, losing himself to laughter again at the end, accompanied by Haldir.

"It was not _quite _that bad," an indignant sounding Haedirn replied. At another round of boisterous laughter, Lainien knocked upon the door. "Come in," huffed Haedirn, who was obviously still frustrated at his companions.

Lainien walked into the room and made straight for Haedirn, eyes narrowed in keen observation of the elf. Ignoring the other inhabitants of the room, she came to stand beside his bed, eyes still searching his form.

"You are injured," Lainien said softly, eyes now meeting Haedirn's.

"Your concern is unneeded," Haedirn said, amusement thick in his voice, "I am not badly hurt."

"Yes, only his pride is wounded at the moment," Haldir retorted, chuckling lightly. His amusement subsided as eyes flashed to his face promising retribution.

"I will be free to leave soon," Haedirn continued, meeting Lainien's face again.

"I will stay with you until you do," Lainien stated firmly, moving to stand at the end of his bed and leaning against the wall, eyes daring him to argue otherwise. Fond frustration swept through the warmth of Haedirn's mind, but he did not contradict her. _If it would please you, my friend, I would welcome your company, _he thought, smiling at her.

"You will certainly be better company than I have had of late," he added, scowling at the two elves next to him. Legolas was unabashed as he grinned at his Captain.

"I could not miss the opportunity to share the stories of your triumphant and miraculous marriage to the beautiful elf who suffered through your splendid courtship for so long," Legolas said, smirking at Haedirn and bringing another fit of giggles from Haldir.

Haedirn, Legolas, and Haldir continued conversation for some time, and Lainien was content in observing the fluttering fabric of the curtains as they were buffered in the cool wind.

Haldir, who stood from his seat and slowly approached her, apprehension thick in his thoughts and posture, drew her from her thoughts. Lainien turned to face him, waiting for his thoughts to form words.

"How are your wounds faring, Lainien?" he asked, shifting lightly between his feet.

Lainien took the moment to observe his mind closely, noting the solid comfort of trees present in the space of his thoughts, giving his mind a grounded and sturdy feel, as thoughts swayed like branches and emotions ran through long roots of thought anchoring the elf. _He has a solid, stable mind that resists quick change. _

She became aware that her silence made the elf uncomfortable, and, blinking, she finally responded. "They are healing well," she said, trying to keep the weary out of her tone.

Haldir looked quickly to Legolas before shifting back to Lainien. _Straight to the point, _he reminded himself, remembering Legolas' advice. Lainien quirked a brow, turning to Legolas. The elf shrugged, and returned his eyes to Haldir.

"That is good," Haldir responded. Straightening, he continued. "I noticed while fighting alongside you that your skill and speed are unique, but that you seem to lack technical practice with the sword." Lainien's bow rose further, but she did not comment. _It is a true observation without mockery… so far. _

"If it would please you, I would be interested in learning from your fighting style. In return, I could demonstrate several techniques from the Golden Wood." His tone was neutral, but his thoughts grew nervous and anxiety flickered through the leaves of his mind.

_Is he nervous that I will be offended by his offer, _she questioned, sifting through his thoughts for answer with little luck, _or is he worried that I will accept his offer? _She decided that the former is more probable.

"I would be honored to learn from the Marchwarden of the Golden Wood," she responded, nodding her head lightly in an attempt to match his formal tone. She met Haedirn's eyes for a moment to receive his nod and smile, releasing the breath she had been holding thanks to his assurance.

Haldir nodded as well and after a quick glance at Legolas and a bow – and a smirk – for Haedirn, he swept from the room.

"He has much to teach, and is a gifted warrior," Haedirn said as Lainien moved to take Haldir's seat next to the bed. "You will gain great skill under him." Legolas snickered lightly, receiving a glare from Haedirn.

Lainien sat in pleasurable silence, watching the Young Prince bait Haedirn into several different arguments before the Prince finally took his leave.

"Rest well, Captain," Legolas said, turning from the door to grin mischievously at Haedirn. "It is important that an elf who has reached your age maintains his strength." Lainien could hear his chuckle continue down the hallway at Haedirn grumbling protests. "Ridiculous, difficult, disrespectful _child!_"

Lainien patted his arm in sympathy for the elf while successfully hiding the smirk that threatened to creep upon her lips. After several more dark mutterings about the Prince, Haedirn finally calmed.

"So, lessons with Haldir?" Haedirn asked. "You must have impressed him in the forest."

"We fought well together."

"As long as you don't fight _each other _again, I don't foresee any issues."

Lainien rolled her eyes. _I won't even honor that with a response. _

-:-

"Very good, Lainien!" Haldir cheered, lowering his blade. "You learn very quickly," he continued, smiling at her from across the small clearing where green grass had begun appearing between the dying frost. He took a deep breath of warming, spring air, and found himself slightly winded from the effort of sparing with the wickedly fast elf.

It had only been two months and the elleth was close to beating him every time – a feat that few can claim.

She bowed her head, calm and reserved as usual. _But I can see in her eyes, _thought Haldir, taking a second longer look at the elf before him, _there is joy and gratitude there where I would have only ever seen ice. She is not so indifferent as she would appear. _

"If you two are quite finished out here," came Arwen's terse voice from behind Lainien, "we have several items that require your attention, Lainien. You cannot avoid your duties with prolonged training."

Lainien winced slightly at the rebuke aimed at her by a rather frustrated elleth. Arwen had been trying to coax Lainien into the arranging of Estel's first birth day celebration, and Lainien had been doing all she could to avoid such planning committees.

"I don't even like events," Lainien huffed under her breath, shuffling her feet around the newly growing grass. "How am I supposed to plan one?"

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't hear your mumbling. What was that?"

"I am coming," Lainien responded quickly, noting the rising fires of exasperation coming off in hot waves within her dear friend's mind.

"That's what I thought I heard," said a pleased Arwen, a dangerous gleam in her eye.

_Women can truly be more frightening that any evil creature, _thought Haldir, almost bringing Lainien to fits of giggles. She held in her laughter, but let lose a smirk.

"I am glad to see your enthusiasm, Lainien, for you will surely need it."

Lainien sighed and resigned herself to decoration planning and food organizing for the next several hours. At the light chuckle within the deep roots of though belonging to Haldir, she turned to give him her own stare. He blanched appropriately to the wild promise of retribution within her dark blue eyes, once again startled by their intensity. _Yes, _she thought, approvingly, _fear me still, Haldir, Marchwarden of Lorien. _

Lainien entered a small sitting room off the great hall, following Arwen's lithe and excited steps with slow, resigned steps of her own. The room was full of enthusiastic chatter by several elleths, the thoughts of whom slightly overwhelmed Lainien after her morning in relative solitude. _Their thoughts are not nearly as calming as the woods or Haldir's grounded mind, _she thought with a heavy sigh, trying to push out their thoughts.

Unable to completely quiet the thoughts of those around her - so full of anticipation and glee - she found her heart rate increasing and her breathing becoming shallow as she fought for control the rising panic clawing at her chest.

"It looks like there are quite enough people planning Estel's party, Arwen," came the clear voice of Legolas right behind Lainien. His proximity made her jump slightly, but the slight pressure of his hand supporting her elbow allowed the calm waters of his mind to envelope her, helping to drive out the numerous overwhelming thoughts. She sighed and leaned into his hand, allowing the brief touch for a short time.

"I do not think our presence is needed," he continued, meeting Arwen's eyes. Arwen narrowed her eyes at him in frustration. _I finally managed to bring Lainien to an event! She will be able to talk with the other elves. _But when she moved her glare to Lainien, her eyes softened. The elf was taking deep breaths with her eyes closed, and despite her calm face, Arwen could sense deep discomfort.

She sighed in resignation. _I suppose this is not what is best for her after all, _she thought, downcast as she realized that her and Elladan's plan would not work. "Very well, you two may leave."

Legolas didn't waste a moment. Using his hold upon Lainien's elbow, he turned her around and led her through the door, quite eager to get away from the myriad elleths himself. _I don't need to be able to read minds to know what they are thinking, _he scowled, remembering the impish smiles upon some of the elf's faces.

Lainien followed easily, accepting his hold and his lead while basking in the steady currents flowing from the elf by her side. His calm strength was appreciated immensely.

Before they could make their way out of the great hall, they met Gilraen. "Oh good, I found you," she said, smiling. Lainien straightened, pulling herself away from the Prince's hold, and moved toward Gilraen. "Would you please take care of Estel?" she asked, handing the child to Lainien. "I wish to attend the planning party."

Lainien eagerly accepted Estel into her arms, relishing in his soothing thoughts and the softness of his tiny fingers. "Of course, my Lady." Giving Lainien a soft touch upon her arm, Gilraen passed the two, heading for Arwen.

_You two play nicely now, _whispered Gilraen's thoughts as she walked away, prompting a light snort from her elven protector. She turned to meet the Prince's eyes and found him staring avidly at Estel, a warm smile upon his lips and bright happiness in his eyes.

_He is quite beautiful, _she allowed, observing the defined lines of his face. His lips were thin, but they matched well with his slightly square jaw and soft lines curving his cheekbones. Dark, straight brows contrasted his pale skin and bright blue eyes…which were now boring into Lainien's. She shifted away from him, holding Estel more tightly as she cringed in embarrassment.

"Will you walk with me?" he asked, stepping to her side, but maintaining his distance from the obviously uncomfortable elf. She stared up at him and he felt the usual sever contemplation of his person. _Her eyes are fire, burning through my soul. She can strip me bare with just a glance._

There was no hesitance in the flow of his mind, in which deep and clear waters ran with sincerity and calm strength as the owner of the mind left it open for her perusal. She nodded once, a quick movement that betrayed to Legolas her slight anxiety, and walked briskly out of the hall.

Together they made a path to the tree line, Legolas basking in the bright, warm light of early spring, and Lainien in the soothing minds of her two companions; one steady and tranquil, the other softly flowing with energy. The silence was full of peace.

Legolas halted when Lainien came to the base of a tree, her hand upon its lowest branch. With the grace of much practice, Lainien pulled herself upon the lowest branch, coming to sit with her back against the trunk and Estel lying comfortably in her lap.

Leaping up lightly, Legolas too settled with his back against the trunk on the opposite side of Lainien, their backs to each other and facing opposite directions. Lainien took a deep breath of fresh air, tension releasing from her shoulders that she didn't realize was there. _It is still difficult to see him, _she mused, _but his mind is a comfort. _While he disappeared from her sights, the deep waters of his thoughts were still present, and their cool tendrils reached out for her own.

"Would it be easier to be with others if you could not hear them?"

Lainien thought about it. "It is my ability that has kept me, and now others, safe," she responded.

"Is staying safe the only concern? You now have the chance to become closer to elves and develop friendship."

"Friendship has never come easily to me."

"Perhaps it was because of your abilities. Which brings us back to my original question," he responded. Lainien could hear the smile upon his voice. _You think you are so very clever, Young Prince. _

"It does have its disadvantages," she conceded, smiling down at Estel, who was using her hands to try to pull himself to a standing position upon her knees. _In such a rush, my hope._

"Did you achieve your goal of becoming the best archer?" Lainien asked, smiling at the memory of a tiny elf with messy blonde hair struggling with a longbow.

"I have not yet challenged every archer in Middle Earth," Legolas chuckled.

"You have become humble, Young Prince."

Legolas cringed internally at the title, but relented. _One day, I will hear my name from her lips again. _

"Why did you leave the horse lords?" Legolas asked, surprising Lainien.

"Those who I cared for passed, and I did not wish to replace their memories in my heart," Lainien responded after a moment.

Legolas was hit with mild astonishment that Lainien was sharing so much with him, then sadness as he realized she would suffer the same agony again. _As will I, _he realized, recognizing his growing attachment to the child currently in Lainien's arms. _She won't go through the pain alone this time, _he noted, thinking of Lord Elrond, Elladan, and Arwen – all of whom would share in her grief and support her.

"Does suffering together truly ease the pain?" she asked, her voice soft.

"Yes," he responded simply. "The worst part of loss is the sudden loneliness, the deep emptiness left behind by the person who you loved."

Lainien contemplated his words, thinking over her worst pain over the years. _Yes, the loneliness is the hardest, _she decided.

"You aren't alone anymore, Lainien," came Legolas' voice, so soft that Lainien could barely hear the words whispered into the wind.

-:-

Lainien looked up from Estel, halting the story she had been telling him, to watch Gilraen's progress toward them from the hall. Smiling, she pointed and whispered to Estel. "Ennas, Estel nin! Naneth!" *_Look, Estel! (It's your) Mother!* _

Gilraen smiled at the pair as Estel's eyes turned to her. Lainien held onto his tiny hands as he pushed himself up upon her knees.

"Nana!"

Legolas froze. Then clutched on the branch as he righted himself. _He spoke! _He bounded off his perch to stand before the child, and was amused to see Lainien's wide eyes and open mouth.

Gilraen was soon standing at his side, excitement buzzing through her frame. Lainien recovered from her shock and handed Estel down to Legolas, who lowered the child into Gilraen's arms. He watched as Gilraen shed happy tears and tried to coax Estel into repeating his first word.

Turning to Lainien, his smiled widened at the infinitely soft look upon the elf's face. All sharpness was washed away with a gentle smile and deep emotion was displayed openly within large, dark blue eyes. Eyes which were suddenly meeting his, and he was given his first glance of tenderness from the wild elf. There was no hidden emotion or caution in her eyes. No fear or scorn. No indifference.

Instead, there was gentle tenderness brimming within her eyes, and suddenly, Legolas realized that blue was possibly the most beautiful color he had ever seen.


End file.
